What My Destiny Brings
by Rokudo Renna
Summary: Something strange happens to Yuuri since Wolfram's departure. And will Wolfram succeed on completing the trial before him? Will he come back alive? Chapter 9's up. Yuuram/YuuriXOC/WolframXOC. Many Characters death on the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Angel

'What My Destiny Brings'

**I don't owe Kyou Kara Maou! or its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Little Angel**_

Everything had turned into ashes. No more traces of living things. Bloods were everywhere. Smell of Blood filled all of his surrounding; it felt like…it could take all of his energy to breath. He covered his nose with his hand, looking into his surrounding. Nothing…He was too late. There was nothing left out there. His brothers would kill him if they knew about this. His eyes stopped at the building not far away from his right.

Carefully, he walked to the building. From the hundreds of buildings, that was the only building that still stood tall. _'Not even a scratch'_ He thought, curious_. _His left hand reaching the doorknob, turned it slowly, while his right hand still covering his nose.

The inside was dark, of course, because that was nighttime. Slowly he walked in. All of the furniture destroyed. So many blood trails on the wall, floor even on his shoes, now. His feet stopped bringing himself further. His eyes widened, then closed did not want to see the picture in front of him. It was…ugly. Many corpses lying everywhere, making the smell worst.

'_What happened here?'_ He asked to himself. Suddenly the voice of someone's foot echoed in the building. His eyes snapped open, looking into his surrounding. His right hand immediately grabbed his sword. Climbing the stairs slowly, he shouted, "Who's there!?"

No answer. The sound became faster after that, making him jumped in surprise. He gripped his sword tighter, his heart pounding loudly, his sweat falling from his forehead "Show yourself!" He then shouted again, but still no answer. After several seconds, the sound slowly disappeared. He then sighed.

Turned back, his eyes suddenly widened. _'Something or someone is pulling my sleeve!' _He screamed in his mind. He jerked his head down and that made his eyes widened even more.

A little girl, with a long ivory hair and beautiful ivory eyes was the one who pulled his sleeve. She wore a long sleeve dress with the color of ivory covering her small fragile body. She was like an angel, but her eyes, they were blank, looking straight to his eyes, making his heart pounding loudly all of sudden.

"Do you live here? What happened here anyway?"

No answer.

"Miss? You can here me, can't you? …Is there something wrong?"

No answer.

He then sighed, "Let's get you out first from this place. Our medic will see what happened to you."

To his surprised, the girl gripped his right hand tightly with her two small hands, and then closed her eyes.

* * *

"Well, Gisela?"

After his army rescued the left villagers, they came back to Blood Pledge Caste, with the girl still stick to him a whole time. He was in infirmary as Gisela checking the little girl.

"Nothing wrong, Your Excellency. She's perfectly fine. But…" With weird eyes eyeing Wolfram, she said, "Why is she sticking to you like glue?"

Wolfram shrugged, "Don't ask me. She doesn't want to let go of my right hand."

"Maybe there's glue in her hands."

"Very funny, Gisela." He answered with annoying tone.

Gisela chuckled lightly, "Well of course. I'm just joking, you know."

Suddenly, the infirmary's door opened and came in Konrad along with His Majesty Yuuri.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Yuuri asked worried.

"Of course, you wimp. There's no need to be worried about me."

"Gee…Wolfram you always like that. And PLEASE…don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri's eyes then trailed off to the little angel that sleeping with her head above Wolfram's laps, "What a cute little girl. Who is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me her name. In fact, she didn't speak a single bit. I found him when I investigating the small village at the south."

When Yuuri's hand moved forward to touch the ivory's hair, her eyes slowly opened.

"She's…awake." Yuuri said, gaped at the scene before him.

That girl gripped Wolfram's hand…again…and caressed with her soft white cheek this time…

"Hey, can you let me go?" Wolfram asked annoyed.

The angel looked at him, and then a tear came out from her ivory's eyes.

"Wha? Oh, I'm sorry! Please don't cry." Wolfram said panicked.

The girl smiled then, gripped Wolfram's hand tighter.

Wolfram let out a long sigh, the girl looked up to him again, with worried face this time.

"Wolfram…maybe you should rest. You didn't get any rest since you got here." Gisela said.

"Okay, I will take a rest a bit before dinner." He then stood up; the girl copied his movement, and then gripped his hand again.

"Little girl…I want to take a rest. Why don't you play-"

"I want to join you…" The little girl whispered.

Wolfram's eyes and the others' widened because of that, "You…you can talk.." Wolfram said, surprised after hearing that beautiful voice.

The girl nodded.

"Ok, then…" He smiled to the girl, "You can join me."

* * *

The moon and the stars revealed them self to the world at last. Shin Makoku at night was very peaceful. At that time, many of them seemed to take a dinner with their family. Of course, the residents of Blood Pledge Castle were not exception.

Konrad, Gwendal, Greta, Gunter, and of course Lady Celi who had just arrived this evening from her journey to find 'Free Love' having their dinner with some little conversations they made between bites. However, certain people not yet seen by them, which made Konrad confused, and worried.

"Where are Wolfram and His Majesty Yuuri?" Konrad asked to the maids that stood behind them, waiting for them to finish their meal.

"Well, Your Excellency, His Majesty and His Excellency Wolfram asked us to bring their meal later." Sangria answered gently.

"Why's that?" Konrad asked curious.

"Well, that Little Miss…" Sangria said nervous.

"Oh, I see…" He smiled, and then continued his meal.

"Oh, how cute that Little Miss is! I hope His Majesty Yuuri adopt her!" Celi squealed happily.

"Mother, behave. We still search for her parents." Gwendal said annoyed.

His mother pouted, and then looked at him sadly, as if she would cry there at any second. But Gwendal knew better, that was only a fake. A FAKE, "Eeh? But Gwendal, don't you want to have a cute little sibling again?"

Gwendal eyes widened, and then he brushed it off, could not stand to hear her mother's request. Well, who did he think he was? He was Gwendal after all, who unbelievably liked whatever that cute!

"Oh, will I have a little sister, then?" Greta asked surprised.

"You will, Greta if your fathers adopted her!" Celi said excitedly.

Greta & Celi's conversation moved on until the end of the dinnertime. Konrad just laughed lightly, seeing his older brother in that state.

* * *

Sound of someone speaking could be heard from outside of His Majesty and his betrothed's chamber. Well, it was not too clear but every time people walked passed the room, they would giggled thinking something 'interesting' might be progressing between the Royal Couple inside that chamber. They all wrong, I'm afraid. The truth was there were two people investigated SOMEONE inside.

"What's your name miss?"

"I'm…Lala…"

"What are the names of your parents?"

Shaking head was his answer.

"Your age?"

No answer.

"Do you live in that village where I found you?"

"No…the village already destroyed when I arrived…"

"So…where are your parents right now?"

"Don't have."

"What?"

"I don't have any parents."

"You sure? You're not lying are you? …Are… they died?"

No answer.

Wolfram sighed. _"This really is tougher than training my soldiers…" _he thought, "Fine…the last one...who are you really?"

Lala just closed her eyes, shutting her mouth tightly.

"Heh…if this is the case, I don't know how to find your parents. Moreover, no clue a bit."

Yuuri who sat on the bed watching the girl investigated by Wolfram just smiled calmly, "Well, Wolfram…just don't push her too far. You're hurting her."

"Just don't sit there and watch! What should we DO, THEN!?" He shouted to the monarch beside him.

"Well…uh…"

"WIMP! JUST…Be quite!" He said tiredly. _'I don't believe this! He really enjoyed seeing me being tortured by something like this!'_

"Fine! Do this yourself! Sorry cause I annoyed you, Mister Perfect! I will join the others now! Buh-bye!" Yuuri said annoyed, while he walked to the door of his chamber and finally walked out.

"If you and he fighting just because of something like this, you too are a wimp…"

"Wha!? Wait a minu-"When Wolfram turned around, Lala already asleep.

* * *

At the same time… Near Shin Makoku…

A woman that looked like around 20 years old, surrounded by a dark room, and many fountains, focused her eyes to the small pond in front of her. Many fishes swim here and there, making the place more peaceful. She folded her hands, her red ponytail hair danced freely in the air because of the wind that came in from the window near her, making her body chilled at the same time.

Suddenly, someone from outside enter the room, through a very big door, "Well, Cyrille? Did you find her?"

The red hair woman that was called Cyrille turned her body until she faced the tall young man with a black hair and also a pair of black eyes who just now questioned him, "Not yet, Sir Riku. I'm truly sorry. I'll try harder."

The man who called Riku just chuckled lightly then smiled, "No, it's okay, Cyrille." He walked forward until he was beside Cyrille, seeing his reflection and Cyrille's on the pond, "How's the progress?"

"I already scanned Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron territories and other territories near them, but I could not find her. So I suppose she's somewhere near Shin Makoku right now. I detected a small aura of her there…She's inside Blood Pledge Castle…"

"Blood Pledge Castle? Whose king defeated the first King and destroyed Soukoku just some times ago?"

"Yes. His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom."

"Well, maybe we could ask them for help?"

"NO! Sir Riku, we cannot relay to the people who do not have… any importance or business with this problem! They will get kill if they get involved! By 'them'! I'll find her quicker, then!"

Riku just sighed tiredly, then smiled, "I really can't defeat you in argument, can I?"

"I'm sorry…I spoke to you like that, Sir Riku."

"No, it's fine. You have a point, though." Suddenly his cheerful face turned serious, "Find her immediately. I don't want that wretched man has his hands first on Riemsianne."

"Yes, Sir."

Suddenly, the water pond formed a small twirl, making Cyrille'e eyes widened in surprise, "Sir Riku!"

Riku who heard her, immediately scanned the pond, after sometimes, his eyes widened, "No, this can't be happening… Not that man…"

* * *

Wolfram could not sleep. 5 hours had passed since he plopped down onto the soft mattress of his King. He also started counted numbers so that he tired and sleep but it was futile. His left hand felt tired. He turned his head to his left, watching Lala sleeping while hugging his left hand. He really confused. Why was this girl always attach to him wherever he go? Sure this girl was cute, but Wolfram didn't like her attitude. He felt like this girl was hiding something, hiding something VERY important from everyone else, even him. Sure, she did answer the question he asked earlier, but she just said, _"When I woke up near the village, I was already alone. Don't know about my parents, or where I came from. I even don't know about myself. But something in my mind said that I have something to find and I finally found it…"_ What was she searched anyway? She also always wore that blank face whenever she neared someone else. But she smiled widely when she was alone with him. Because of her attitude, Gwendal and the others asked him to take care of her and search for her parents alone (with Lala too, of course) tomorrow morning. Her attitude really was confusing him, he felt like his head was going to split into two in any second.

"Can't sleep?"

Ivory eyes slowly revealed them self from their hiding place. Lala moved closer to him, hugged him tightly, with worried face facing him.

He smiled gently then. Even her attitude really was confusing him, there was something from this girl whenever she showed that gentle face, he would immediately felt warm inside, "I'm sorry, Lala. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head, "I too can't sleep."

"So you just closing your eyes back there?" Wolfram asked a little surprised.

She smiled, and then looked at the ceiling above her. Silence filled the room once again. After several seconds, she asked, "Is there something hurt?"

"No. Maybe because you're hugging my hand all the time. I felt my hand became weak."

She giggled softly, "No way." She then buried her head above his chest, still hugging Wolfram tightly, "But… it's your destiny, after all."

"What?" Wolfram blinked his emerald eyes not hearing that sentence clearly.

She raised her head slowly, "Nothing." She smiled widely, "Let's get some sleep. I will sing you a song…"

"You can sing?"

She nodded slightly.

"Okay, then. Go on…"

Slowly she sat down as her eyes closed, and then raised her head. After several seconds, a sweet yet beautiful melody echoed the whole castle, making the castle peacefully with the moonlight night shined above them, majestically.

* * *

But, because of her song too, Wolfram's unrecognized destiny begin turning slowly.

Someone black lingered near the chamber, lips smiled widely.

"I finally found you, Riemsianne…"

* * *

**END**


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

'What My Destiny Brings'

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Intruder**_

That black figure leaped in breaking the glass window, making Wolfram, Yuuri and Lala woke up in surprise. Stood up straight, he wore a black coat, his grey hair shined lightly because of the moonlight behind him as his sharp white eyes scanned the room slowly. His colorless eyes stopped at the small figure standing near the bed. He smiled widely. He believed that this girl assumed that she could get away from them, The Black Order, forever, but of course, her song couldn't. The color of ivory hair and eyes, they were enough proof that that girl was the one they searched, the one they need. With slow motion, he spoke, "I finally found you."

Lala's heart suddenly beat faster. That man's voice hurt her ears, and her ivory eyes widened horribly because of the terrifying tone the man had. She clenched her hand, gritted her teeth. How could The Black Order finally catch up with her? And worst, it was him, the man she considered the most dangerous man in all of the universe. If that man already found him, there was no way she could escape from his grip. After he killed Yuuri and Wolfram, she was certain that he would bring her back to that place again, to that tortured place… "Re-Ren…" Her voice shook, making the black figure who Lala called Ren smiled wider. That was confirmed him that Lala was scared of him.

Wolfram that was standing defending Lala and Yuuri behind him, surprised after hearing Lala's declaration, _"She knows this man…"_ He thought, making his theory about Lala keeping something from him became true. He raised his sword, bringing the tip of his sword to that man's neck, "Who are you?" He asked with his narrowed emerald eyes that stared coldly to the man.

Ren licked his lip lightly, then walked slowly to Wolfram who already in his defense's state. Surprisingly, he ran to them then disappeared, swallowed by the air in front of them, "What?" Their eyes widened. Yuuri never knew there was someone that could be faster than Konrad like that! He felt shifting movement from his right, and then disappeared to his left. He jerked his head, but the scene after that terrifying him, "Lala!!"

Hearing Yuuri's shouted behind him, he turned around quickly. His eyes widened even more. Ren already grabbed Lala's wrist tightly until it felt it could leave a mark and clasped her mouth with his right hand.

Lala closed her eyes tightly. Her hand felt hurt, she felt that her vein would split in two in any second! No, not a second, maybe faster than that. Her ivory eyes watered, but she halted them. There was no way she would show this man her weakness, she had to become stronger, for herself and for 'him' too… But cursed him! The gripped was too strong, much stronger than the last time.

Ren who saw Lala's quietness, gripped her hand tighter, making Lala shouted inside her mouth and closed her eyes tighter. "I can't let you escape this time. I have to bring you back, to the Black Order's Headquarter." He said whispering on her trembling ear.

"Let Lala go!!" Wolfram shouted. His fireball already formed its shape on his left hand, "Let her go!! Or I will burn you!" He threw those glaring eyes to that man.

"Oh, can you? Let see about that…" Suddenly the man appeared in front of him, attacked his neck, but Wolfram immediately jumped backward and charged forward attacking the man with his sword. A red barrier appeared in front of the man, blocking Wolfram's attack. Wolfram fell to the floor hard because of the impact that came out from the barrier, "You're weak. Are you Riemsianne's new chosen one?"

"Chosen one?" Wolfram asked confused.

"Mmmmm!!!Mmmm!!!" Lala shouted inside her mouth, her eyes snapped open then glared to Ren. Tear slowly fell down from her ivory eye.

"What? You honestly don't know about our little game?" His smiled coldly after that, "Step aside, then… we need this child…or else…" His eyes then trailed off from him to Yuuri, "I will kill that man!" Ren shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" His rage slowly built inside him. Immediately he grabbed his sword then charged to Ren, throwing fireballs in the process.

Ren's eyes widened in surprise, _"He's fast!" _"Damn!" He raised his hand to the sky. Surrounded by a dark light, a huge black snake with shiny scales appeared in front of him, hissing loudly, "Take care of him, will you? Kill him if you must."

The black snake breathed an ice breath to Wolfram, making Wolfram jerked back in surprised. It froze the marble floor in front of him and made the air cold all of sudden, "What the hell!? Yuuri!!"

Ren grabbed Yuuri's neck, lifting him to the air, and then squeezed him tightly. Blood came out from Yuuri's mouth, and he felt difficult to breath with every second passed by, "GAH!"

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU BASTARD!!" A huge fire lion appeared in front of Wolfram and charged to the black snake that glared to him coldly. Its hissing sound became louder than before.

"Fool, die then…" Ren smirked. With blinding speed, the snake's tongue slid in the air through the fire lion then Wolfram's heart, making Yuuri, Lala and especially Wolfram's eyes widened horribly. Blood came out rushing from his mouth; fell to the marble floor that had become a floor of ice, reddening it.

Everything became quite all of sudden…He could not hear Ren's laughed, his lion's disappearing sound or even Yuuri's shouted in his ears anymore. His body felt heavy, with every second, his body slowly and slowly fell to the floor. He too could not hear the sound of 'thud' when his back touched the floor. His vision had blurred, tears glistered from his beautiful half lidded emerald eyes, eyeing Lala and then Yuuri hardly. Before unconscious, somehow he could hear Lala's song and a shout followed…

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Huge mass of water dragons appeared around Yuuri, making Ren jerked his hand and walked backward. Yuuri's hair slowly growing longer and his eyes changed to the cold one, narrowing sharply. Tears fell from his onyx eyes uncontrollably, "Killing my comrade and hurting a little girl is a really and act of a dirty man." _"I can't control my power right now, but who cares?"_ "I can't tolerate that action even you're bowing in front of me. Your action was unforgivable. It is not my nature to take life, but I have no choice. I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The water dragons slid into the thin air toward Ren surrounding him, gripped him tightly from head to toe.

Yuuri heard a laughing sound came out from Ren, and he felt sharp nails digging into his ears, _"Who is he? He can stand that attack!?" _Yuuri instructed his dragons to gripped Ren tightly, but no sound of cracking bones or shout came out from Ren's mouth, he just laughed, devilish laugh, _"He's crazy!"_

"Huh, even a Demon King's power cannot make a scratch to my body? Pathetic…" Ren said.

"Who are you? What are you!?"

The black snake breathed a huge ice breath toward Yuuri.

Immediately, Yuuri made a water barrier around him, blocking the snake's ice breath from reaching his body. But that was just a temporary. His barrier couldn't hold off the attack after several seconds, many cracks appeared on the barrier, _"Shit!!" _

"Hmmm…let's see how much longer you can stand that attack." Ren instructed his snake to strengthen its attack, making Yuuri found more difficult to keep his barrier up.

Suddenly, a sound of someone's hands barged his chamber's door could be heard from it, "Yuuri! What's going on!? Open the door!" Konrad shouted.

"Your Majesty!!" Gunter's voice followed.

"_What?" _Yuuri said surprised after hearing Konrad & Gunter's voices from outside. If they were here, then there was a big possibility that Gwendal and the others were here too! He really didn't want Wolfram's big brothers seeing their Little Baby Brother's state right now, it would break their hearts, "_Damn, I have to finish this before the others coming inside here!" _A huge water blast suddenly appeared in front of Yuuri and attacked the black snake. Because of the rapidity, the black snake did not have time to dodge and its body destroyed because the attack passed through, exploded its body. The water blast then charged toward Ren. Ren fell backward, a loud 'bang' could be heard after Ren's back touched the wall hard, blood came rushing out from his mouth and his head, hands clenched tightly suppressing his hurt. Yuuri's body suddenly felt heavy because that huge attack he just now unleashed.

After freed from Ren's grip, Lala ran toward Wolfram's body, hugged him tightly, "Oh, Wolfram…Please… alive…Don't die…" She murmured quietly. Her tears fell down endlessly like a tiny river. A white light appeared on her two hands, making Wolfram's body surrounded by a white light.

"_He could destroy my snake?" _Ren thought surprised, "Very good, Demon King." Red said smiling, clapping his hands. His body slowly stood up as his white eyes eyed Lala tiredly, "But play time's over." Ren moved his finger from right to left, making a sofa at his right flew to Yuuri.

Because he had used up all of his power, he didn't has any energy left to make a barrier and the sofa smashed his body to the wall hard, "GAH!!" A red blood poured out from his mouth; then fell to the frozen floor under him. Another furniture followed, smashed to Yuuri's body one by one, until Yuuri unconscious, fell to the frozen floor of his bloody pond.

"Well that was fast." Ren said surprised, wiping his blood from his mouth with his hand.

A huge blue light filled the room, froze the entire room with Yuuri and Lala protected by some kind of dark blue barrier. Ren's eyes widened seeing Wolfram's body slowly standing up. Wolfram's body was surrounded by dark blue light, and his eyes and hair were turning into the color of indigo, "What?" Ren asked surprised. Wolfram's uniform no longer bloody, in fact it also changed color, into the color of black night, with the chains turned white and sparkling lightly.

Wolfram threw his sword to his right. Then smiled devilishly, licking his blood, "You sure have guts to cover this man's body with his own blood." He said as his right hand patted Lala's head lightly, "And more…poison it…I like that, but I like to split your body into two more…It'll be an exiting moment of my life…"

Ren jerked back. For unknown reason, Wolfram's aura could make his terrifying emotion came out just as easily. His heart beating faster, and he felt that his back already covered by sweat.

"And… that power that Riemsianne had sometimes ago, you all desperately searching, it is now inside me…"

"What!? Damn you, Riemsianne! You gave it to him!" Ren shouted to Lala as his white eyes glared at her.

Lala just silence, then hid behind Wolfram, gripped Wolfram left hand tightly, "Why did you tell him? Even if you killed Ren, the others of the Black Order will…" Lala murmured so that only Wolfram could hear.

"Entertaining, isn't it?" He answered, "Care to taste your own blood, mortal?" Wolfram said bringing his right hand in front of Ren, clenched it tightly until it drew blood.

**TBC**

**Sorry for this chapter. **

**I know, it's shorter. I'm still amateur, but I'll do my best. **

**See u.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reincarnation

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**

* * *

**_**First, I want to apologize for the late update. I was really busy and I had many homeworks at the end of the last month so I didn't have time for online. Thank you for those who had read and reviewed this fanfic. I really appreciate it. *cry***

**AngelSachiya: Yes. But the Black Order in this fanfic is different with the Black Order in D Gray - man. There won't be Allen or Kanda or Lenalee or other characters of D Gray - man in this fic.**

**Well then, this is the chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

**_**Chapter 3: Reincarnation**_

Flashback… before Wolfram awakened…

Wolfram's POV

_I opened my eyes slowly, allowing them to scan the place where I was. I woke up in a very dark place. Nothing in it, except myself. I called someone, but no answer I got. I called and called… until I felt my voice louder within every second passed. I called Konrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Mother, Greta, even Yuuri, but it was futile. After sometimes, my voice slowly stopped. I brought myself walking forward. Although I walked until I felt myself tired, the scene did not change, nor my vision. I felt like I was walking on the same spot and my eyes turned blind. I could not find anybody, even something, a tiny one. Only darkness and silence accompanied me. I felt truly… uncomfortable. 'Where am I? Is this…hell?' I thought. My eyes widened. Oh, right… I was killed… by Ren's snake. _

_A white light suddenly appeared in front of me, making my eyes hurt because of the sudden brightness. After I could see again clearly, I found myself walking forward until I finally swallowed by the warm white light._

_I appeared in a new place. It was a desert. I looked around, but nothing in it. After some times, I finally spotted something. It was a guy with indigo hair. He wore a black uniform with a silver chains decorated it. I could not see his eyes because they hid behind his indigo hair. He smiled amusingly, seeing something slowly appearing in front of him. A beautiful woman around 20 years old wearing some kind of black weird long sleeves dress and had a long flowing black hair. Her onyx eyes were wet. She was crying… Her onyx eyes widened a little seeing the man in front of her as her lips formed a small smile._

"_I finally found you…" She softly whispered. _

"_I see we finally see each other again. Although… my form has changed." The man said tenderly. His cold smile turned into a warm smile._

_That soukoku woman ran to the man and embraced him softly. She rested her head in front of the man's chest, "I missed you, Ragna…" _

_The man returned the embrace, he circled his arms around the woman's waist, "I missed you also." He whispered, resting his head above her head._

"_Please wake up now. You have to help my other self and your other's…" The woman said as she looked up to meet the indigo eyes that the man had._

"_I know… it's already… the time…" That man slowly turned his head and faced me, looking at me in the eyes. I surprised a little, seeing that cold indigo eyes in return. Wait… scratch that… my eyes widened after finally be able to see his form clearly. He was the exact copy of me! But with different color of hair, eyes and uniform. But, How?_

_Suddenly, I heard someone's voice, that man spoke something to me, "Let me take care of him, will you? Just rest here…" He said smiling._

_I felt my feet swallowed by the black floor. It swallowed me until I could not see the woman and the man in front of me anymore. My vision blurred, and my eyes slowly closed._

"_You'll be fine, Wolfram." That was the last thing I heard before I fell again to the depth of the abyss, again._

End Flashback

"Damn you, monster!" Ren shouted to the man in front of him as a black shiny sword slowly appeared in front of him. Fast, Ren grabbed it then swung it until tiny thousand needles appeared and flew toward Ragna.

Ragna who saw this, smiled wider. Before those needles touch his body, a huge storm appeared and turned them into ice needles, making them flew back to Ren whose eyes widened in surprise.

Ren immediately appearing his barrier and the barrier melted all of the needles. Ren ran to Ragna and swung his black sword to him who at the same time the nails of his two hands became longer and blocked Ren's sword, "Stop this if you don't want to feel the kind of death that I don't want to unleash right now." Ragna said coldly to Ren making him mad.

"You fool! Do you think you can kill me!?" Ren immediately cut all of Ragna's nails and they fell to the floor. Ragna's indigo eyes widened a little looking at Ragna who smirked seeing him like that, "You're dead!!" Before Ragna could look back to Ren, Ren already swung his black sword right in front of his face.

Ragna smiled devilishly. He then shouted, "You mortal… I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SPEAK THOSE WORDS!!"

Ren's eyes widened as a huge wind suddenly appeared behind Ragna and blew him and his sword backward. His back made contact with the wall. His sword slowly disappeared. As the wind still blowing to him, many cuts suddenly appeared on his body. Blood came out from his body like a tiny rain, "Ugh… you could use kamaitachi?" Ren said softly to Ragna.

"I could control wind and ice. But, if I use this, I don't know if you could survive. Or maybe not…" Ragna smiled devilishly to Ren as a ball of light slowly appeared from his palm.

Ren's eyes widened seeing that thing floating above Ragna's palm, "No… not that…"

"_Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera_

_Ad majorem Dei gloriam_

_Justitia omnibus!"_

"No! STOP!!"

A white light suddenly appeared between Ren and Ragna. It blocked their eyes with its unbearable luminosity for several seconds. A shout followed after a splash of blood fell to the floor.

"AKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

The wind blew around Ragna and Ren whose body already split into several pieces. A trail of Ren's blood slowly fell down from Ragna's face. He slowly closed his eyes, and then whispered, _"Laus Deo…"_

A sound of clapping hands suddenly took his attention from Ren. His eyes narrowed and rolled to his right leisurely, "What a show you performed…"A woman's voice followed. Ragna slowly turned around to see a woman in black stood behind him.

"Riemsianne… well, what a surprise. Is that the girl's body you're wearing?" He smiled softly to her.

Riemsianne nodded, "I could use this body from now on knowing that this body will change into its normal form on a time being." She walked to Ragna and took Ren's blood from Ragna's face with her finger. She licked it lightly, "It's horrible…"

"Don't drink it, then. What kind of demon drinks blood of others?"

"Well, I do." She pointed her finger cheerfully to herself.

"You're crazy." Ragna responded.

Riemsianne chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm just tasted it. Its tastes like iron. Yuck!"

Ragna laughed softly.

"Oh, it's time. Bye for now." Riemsianne waved her hand to Ragna as her body shrink.

Lala opened her eyes slowly and looked at Ragna, "Euww.. What's this inside my mouth!?" She shouted.

"Sorry, it's Riemsianne's fault." Ragna chuckled softly as he earned a dead glare from Lala.

"What kind of creature your woman is!? Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up…" She said as she clasped her mouth with her two hands.

"Well, she told me that she just tasted it." He said as he whistled softly.

"Ugh, gross… Uhm… is he dead? I couldn't see him anywhere."

Ragna nodded lightly, "Yes. Oh, and please do not look at the scene behind me right now. You will really throw up if you do." He answered.

"What have you done to his body, exactly?"

"Something atrocious, actually." Ragna smiled at Lala.

Lala just shrugged, did not concern with anything that Ragna did to that man. She was just glad that Ren is gone for good, "Whatever you said…"

Ragna who looked at Ren's face suddenly felt his heart beating so fast. He gripped his front shirt. With trouble expression plastered on his face, he whispered softly, "Well, this is unfortunate. He had to witness 'that memory' first." With that, he slowly closed his indigo eyes.

* * *

Inside Wolfram's heart…

Ragna slowly appeared in front of Wolfram, who sat down on the floor hugging his legs to his chest tightly. Ragna's expression changed seeing this. His indigo eyes looked at Wolfram sympathetically, "Wolfram, have you seen it?"

"No, it's just… a dream… I knew it…"

Ragna shook his head, "Every event you see while your soul sleeping in here is a memory/ reality of the past of the people you knew. That ugly one you have seen is the one… Yuuri's…"

"No! You're lying! And who the hell are you!?" He shouted. He jerked his head up. Slowly his trembling body stood up as his red emerald eyes looking at Ragna harshly at the eyes.

"I'm your past life. You're my reincarnation."

"What…?" Wolfram asked surprised.

Ragna sighed, "You can't believe it? Well, of course not. Talk about some stranger gave you a looking suspicious candy." He laughed slightly. He let his finger ran slowly through his indigo hair, "First of all, I'm Ragna. In my past life, my partner was one of the holders of the forbidden powers. Runost, the Destroyer."

"Runost? What kind of power is that?"

"A power that could destroy everything, even destroy this whole world."

"Wha-what?"

Ragna chuckled slightly, seeing Wolfram's funny surprise expression like that, "It's actually a forbidden power that the world should've not known. Therefore, my partner hid it from everyone and everything in this world 3000 years ago. However, after some times, the Black Order knew about the power, and hunted her. She was captured, tortured by them because she refused to use the power for their mischief. After hundreds of years passed, I who searched her finally found her in the deepest part of their fortress. My partner and I escaped from the fortress and when were on our way to go back to Erebusilea, they stopped us by killed me, thrusting their sword through my body. She lost control of the power, destroyed everything around her, and even burned my body to ashes. The land, the village, the mountain, even the forest were destroyed. She could not forgive herself after committing such a crime, killing me. Using the last power she had, she killed herself. She died on that wasteland and that power was no more."

Wolfram just silence, hearing that. That woman must had a harsh life and no happiness in her life.

"No, she was happy. Being with me was always her joy of life."

"You mean… that woman just now, was the former holder?"

Ragna nodded, "Yes, Her name is Riemsianne. She also reincarnated just like me 82 years ago."

"Wait, did you mean, Lala is her reincarnation? But she's just a little girl!" Wolfram said surprised.

"Yes. Well, the power rested inside her body, making her body immortal and young. Anyway, it does not a matter we must bother with right now. Although you are my reincarnation, you are still you, and I am still me even you wake up again later. But no need to be afraid, you won't change. This body is yours, not me, Ragna, your past life. Just like the Great Sage, Riemsianne and I are just a ghost now."

"You know him. The Great Sage, I mean…"

"Why of course, Riemsianne was his little sister after all, but sadly, even after they died, they didn't have any chance to see each other. Unlike you, ever since Lala born, Riemsianne's consciousness has already awakened. She ran away from Erebusilea as Riemsianne instructed her, searching for you. I never knew that Erebusilea reincarnated us. They must found our souls lingered at that wasteland. But now, your situation is worse, Runost is already inside this body, making you the Black Order's target next."

Wolfram's eyes widened, "How?"

"Lala brought you back to life by putting the power inside your body to resurrect you. And other thing… Runost chose you as its master, now."

"Why me? Why it chose me of all people?" Wolfram asked.

"It's your destiny and we… can't be doubtful to the person its chose. It will kill us if we do." Ragna looked at him with sad eyes, "Never mind… Wolfram, I am sure The Black Order have known about this, about you became Runost's master. You must run away from this place. We must go to Erebusilea. The peoples there might be able to help you." Ragna continued.

Wolfram looked at Ragna with hard eyes. If he stayed here, they would kill Yuuri and the others. But, Yuuri was strong. He knew that Yuuri would not let that Black Order kill them. And there were Konrad, Gwendal and Gunter that stood around him with no hesitation and that they would protect him. But, it was his duty too to protect Yuuri, he couldn't just leave him like that, "No, I can't. I am sorry, but I have duty here. You can take this power back. I don't need it."

Ragna turned his head, "If we take it, you'll die right at that moment."

Oh, right… Runost was his life, now. Without it, he was just as same as a mere doll.

"Runost chose you as his true master ever since you were born. Therefore, it is your duty now to protect Runost, from the Black Order's hands. Runost doesn't want to choose anyone but you."

Wolfram laughed slightly, "I never knew that a power can be stubborn like that…"

"It's already decided from the start."

Wolfram just silence, eyes not seeing Ragna.

Ragna just sighed, because there was no respond from Wolfram, he continued, "If you stay here, all of the people around you would be killed by them."

Wolfram shook his head, "Even if it all will turn out like that, I will protect them, protect my king."

Ragna eyed Wolfram coldly. Crossing his hands, he asked harshly to the man in front of him, "You still called him your king even after he betrayed you that night?"

Wolfram bent down his head, making his hair hid his hard emerald eyes.

"You don't have any duty again in this place. Everything is already changed. You must hurry, Wolfram." Ragna said a little louder.

"No…" Wolfram whispered.

"Remember what Yuuri did to that woman?"

"No…"

"On the night of that party, a week before you investigate the village where you found Lala, he brought that woman…"

"No… no… please stop…" Wolfram whispered. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He closed his ears with his hands, did not want to hear ragna's sentence anymore.

"To his room. And you know what they did, don't you?"

Wolfram screamed. That memory destroyed his heart. His knees slowly fell to the floor. He shook his head harshly. He fisted his hands, until blood coming out from his palm. His soul felt hurt… really hurt. Yuuri… his King had betrayed him. Just remembered it made his heart bleeding even more.

Ragna who still took control of his body, felt Wolfram's heart beating so fast, making his face turned to the sad one.

"How… how I can see the others' memories?"

"It's because of the power. I'm sorry. But it's the only way to save you from dying. You have to accept the truth, Wolfram."

"I… I want to take control of my body now…" Wolfram said standing up.

"Are you sure about this? Like I said before, everything has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's difficult to say… But if you want to see it yourself, promise me you won't lose control of the power."

Wolfram slowly disappeared in front of him, "If you do, you will regret it later." Ragna said coldly before he swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

"_Riemsianne and I will accompany both of you, for a while. I'm sorry for all of this, because of this, your destiny's wheel now turns on backward." _Ragna said in his mind after he was able to take control of his body again.

Wolfram looked around. The room already stained by blood. The ice floor melted, making the floor soaked and turned it into a bloody pond. The wall covered by blood. His eyes widened after seeing all of the parts of Ren's body were lying separately from each other, "What… what the hell is this?"

"What? What is it?" Lala said as she revealed herself from behind Wolfram, "What the? Ragna caused all these?"

"_Sorry, I used Runost's power just now to kill him. Well, Mistress… I thought you wanted to throw up? "_ Ragna answered.

"This is nothing. After all, I've seen a more horrible scene than this."

"…_from her memories, huh?" Ragna thought._

Wolfram clenched his fist and then shouted, "But you don't have to make him like this! What will the others said if they see all these!?"

Ragna just silence. That made Wolfram confused, "Ragna?" Suddenly, he could felt someone's hand pulled his sleeve. He turned around to see Lala. She gripped his hand tightly as her ivory eyes looked at him sadly, "Lala. What is it?" Wolfram asked softly.

"There's something in the corner…" Lala's finger pointed something in the corner of the room, making Wolfram's emerald eyes followed its trails.

Suddenly, his eyes widened horribly and his body shaking, "Yu…YUURI!!" He ran to Yuuri who lying there unmoved.

**TBC**

**Well, how's that? I had tried to make this longer, though.**

**I'll update this fic tomorrow or Sunday or next week If I won't be busied by my school works. **

**Until next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Double Blacks

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Two Double Blacks

"Hei, Yuuri! Wake up! Damn, his wounds bad!" Wolfram said as his two hands shook Yuuri's body slowly. He really couldn't believe what he saw. Yuuri's body bruised. Blood came out from his cuts and wounds around his body, especially around his stomach. Wolfram brushed off Yuuri's tears and blood that came out from his mouth with his fingers as emerald eyes stared at the pale face in front of him.

Lala who stood quietly beside Wolfram her ivory eyes just stared at Yuuri's face coldly. Her mouth opened slightly but interrupted as she quickly turned her head to see Konrad and the others barged in into the chamber, "Your Majesty!" Konrad shouted as his feet ran forward toward Yuuri.

Wolfram who saw this smiled a little. He made Yuuri's body so that it leaned against the wall. He slowly turned around facing them, "Konrad! I-"

Wolfram's eyes widened as Konrad's eyes ignored him and walked pass him to see Yuuri's condition. That made Wolfram froze. He quickly turned around only to see everyone's backs on him. Before his mouth could speak, Konrad cut him off, "Gunter, bring His Majesty to the bed, call Gisela quickly. He is losing too much blood." Konrad said as he looked up at Gunter who stood beside him.

Gunter nodded. Slowly he brought his two hands to touched Yuuri's body and lifted it bridal style. He stood up and walked slowly to bed but stopped in his track as his ears heard a yell came from behind them. They turned around to see furious Wolfram stood angrily behind them. He clenched his fist tightly as he looked at Gunter's eyes with deadly glare, "Hei! How dare you touch my fiancé like that!" He yelled to Gunter. That made everyone confused, especially Gunter.

"Your fiancé?"

"Well, yeah! Don't you dare play dumb with me, Gunter!" He answered as he pointed his finger to Gunter's face.

Konrad spoke before Gunter shout back to him, "Gunter! His Majesty cannot hold any longer! Save the talk for later!"

"Ri-right!" Gunter said. He slowly placed Yuuri's body on the bed, then ran out from the chamber, shouting Gisela's name on the way.

Konrad slowly stood up. He sighed a little before his brown eyes met Wolfram's emeralds, "You stay here. We have to talk about this with you later." He ordered Wolfram.

"Of course. I won't leave seeing Yuuri's condition like this." He answered softly. Turning around, he walked to Yuuri. He grabbed Yuuri's cold hand with his two hands intent to warm him up a little, as he rested his forehead in front of it. His tired emerald eyes slowly closed. His mouth softly whispered, "Yuuri…please be okay…"

* * *

"His Majesty will be okay, no need to worry. After he woke up, tell him that he should not move his body too much. " Gisela said softly as her hands pulled Yuuri's blanket and covered his body with it from neck to toe. She patted Yuuri's shoulder lightly before smiled at Yuuri.

Lala who stood near Wolfram, just stared at Yuuri's face silently, "I wish this man will never wakes up again…" Lala whispered softly. _"But I know that's not possible…"_ She gritted her teeth as her lips formed a small straight line. She shut her mouth preventing it to speak something again that the others would hear.

"Thank you, Gisela." Konrad said smiling to the healer.

Gisela shook her head softly, "No need to thank me. Beside, before I came here, His Majesty's healing magic have healed him little by little…" She answered as a soft smile plastered on her lips, "Excuse me, then. I still have some patients to attend. Just call me if something wrong with His Majesty again." She bowed before walked out to the door.

"Right." Konrad said as he nodded his head for thanking her.

Gisela slowly opened the door and walked out. She closed the door quietly after that.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said softly as his emerald eyes looked at Yuuri's face with worry. He really couldn't believe that these all were happened back there. How could someone hurt Yuuri this bad? Moreover, when Yuuri's on his Demon form. Was Ren really that strong? Or there was something back there that could made Ren an opportunity to did all these. Seeing Yuuri's face slowly better, he could not help but smiled and forgetting the event when Yuuri was strangled by Ren until he drew out blood from his mouth. Just remembered it made his head painful. He really could not let Yuuri be on that situation again, not after this. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and greeted by his mother, Cecilie's soft smile, "His Majesty will be okay, young man. No need to worry."

"What?" Wolfram said a little confused. His mother would never call him that. It was always Wolfram or…maybe Wolfie. But Young Man? That was unexpected, "Young man?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't want to be called like that? Then what's your name?" Cecilie's expression changed when she saw Wolfram's face suddenly paled.

"Konrad, Mother! It's me, Wolfram! Don't you guys remember?" He shouted at them as he clutched his front shirt tightly with his hand. He could felt that his hand was shaking but he attempted to make it stop from shaking any longer.

"Mother?" Celi said confused, "Why, Wolfram, I'm sorry. But you're mistaken. Konrad and Gwendal are my only sons."

That sentence replayed repeatedly in his mind. Tears slowly formed in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head down slowly, making his hair covered his face, "You… you're joking right?" He whispered softly as his voice cracking. He turned his head to see Ren's corpse that supposedly lying behind them. But what he saw made his eyes emerald eyes widened horribly. Not any piece of Ren's body lying on that bloody floor. He only saw Ren's blood trails on the walls, on the messy furniture and on his own blue uniform. How could Ren disappear without anybody noticed him?

"_Most likely, the Black Order already retrieved his corpse."_ Ragna said angrily inside his mind.

Wolfram gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tightly. Slowly his head turned around facing the mirror near him. He was the same as always. No changing occurred in his form. His emerald eyes still sparkling beautifully, his blond hair was still blond and not too short like usual. His white pale soft skin… all was the same. But why they didn't recognize him? Tears dropped from his emerald eyes, slowly, he looked down, not wanting the others seeing him so weak right now.

He could felt someone's hand slowly touched his arm softly. Turning to the left, he could see Lala stared at him with worried face. He tried to smile then, but he only to manage to showed her a sad smile. That made Lala worried even more, "I'm…I'm fine, Lala. I'm fine…." He whispered at the last sentence before slowly closed his emerald eyes.

He could hear Ragna's voice speaking inside his mind, _"I told you just now. Everything has changed. Now you're just a stranger to them. In fact, all of the people who know you now think about you like that. They do not recognize you. It's like they never met you once in their life. This is because you already know about the Black Order. On the same time, the effect of that recognition will erase your memories from everyone's minds you know. That's why they are called 'The Black Order'. Every person who involve with their business will live their life in nothingness and unhappiness, like living alone inside a black hole, until The Black Order bring them to the true darkness. Death, I mean…"_

"So… they have forgotten about me?" Wolfram whispered.

"…" Ragna just turned around, not wanting to see Wolfram in that state.

"Even my family?"

His body felt heavy. He felt like his energy slowly leaving him, making his knees touching the cold floor. He opened his eyes slowly, but they only manage to open half. His vision already blurred. He could saw his mother said something in worried. But he couldn't heard her. Not even a single word. Everything around him was soundless for his ears. Lala suddenly ran to him and dropped on her knees. Her small hands slowly hugged his body. She rested her head in front of Wolfram's chest. Her mouth moved slowly, speaking something to him, but he could only hear her last word.

"-, Wolfram…"

He fell to the darkness that had waiting for him.

* * *

The ray of light lingered around the room. The room was big, much same as the King's, but it was a little smaller. The wall was the color of light blue with a golden straight line in the middle. On the bedside table, there was a pot with a blue flower, 'Beautiful Wolfram' in it. It picked not long ago, because there was a trail of water on the leaves.

In the middle of the room, a man with blond hair was sleeping. A little girl with ivory eyes and hair sat on a wooden chair that placed near the bed. Her two small hands clutched each other. Her ivory eyes were closed and a worry expression reflected on her white small face, as if she was wishing so that blond man to wake up… soon…

Someone from outside knocked the chamber's door breaking the quietness of the room. Lala slowly opened her eyes. She turned around to see two men with black hair and black eyes with Konrad followed behind them entered the room. Lala just silence, and then turned back to look at the golden hair man that sleeping in front of her again.

Yuuri who approached them slowly greeted her, "Good Morning…" He said with a smile, his onyx eyes looked at Lala softly, "Rest well?"

Lala just nodded slightly, answering his question.

"Good." Yuuri said nodding his head. Slowly his eyes rolled to Wolfram, who still closing his eyes, still hiding his emerald eyes, unconscious, "How is he?"

"Same…" Lala whispered. Her hands then gripped Wolfram's hand tightly, not wanting to let go before Wolfram woke up.

Yuuri just sighed. Three weeks had passed since Wolfram lost his consciousness. There were no movement and voice coming from Wolfram. He just closed his eyes, sleeping. Konrad had changed his blue uniform into a blue pajama, it was the same as Yuuri's but it was darker.

"Why don't you eat? You barely eat anything these passed 3 days." Yuuri said worried.

"I will eat later. Alone…" Lala glared at Yuuri coldly, making Yuuri walked back a little because of the sudden aura coming out from her.

"Maa…maa… Don't scare him." Murata who stood beside Lala said, earning an angry glare from Yuuri. He chuckled lightly, "Lala, Your body needs food. If you don't eat, you'll become weak." Murata said as he patted Lala's head softly to assure her.

"…" Lala just silence. Her ivory eyes just stared at Murata blankly.

"I'm sure that Riemsianne too wants you to eat." Murata whispered to her ear so that only he and Lala could hear their conversation. Lala blinked her ivory eyes to Murata, earning a genuine smile from him in return, "Don't worry. I won't tell them about you, the power and the Black Order." Murata's voice suddenly became serious.

Lala nodded slightly.

"Ok, then. What do you want to eat?" Murata asked.

"Anything that is acceptable to eat and light. I don't like eating heavy meals."

Murata nodded, "Excuse me for a minute." Murata said to Yuuri. Murata slowly walked out from the room. Once outside, he turned around to see the soldier who standing near the chamber's door, "Ask the maid to bring a breakfast for the Little Miss. Ask them for soup, a piece of bread and a cup of hot milk. And salad too if you would." Murata ordered the soldier.

The soldier nodded, gave him a saluted, and then ran off to the kitchen.

Awkward silence filled the room once again. After the food had arrived, Lala sat on the edge of the bed and ate her breakfast silently as her eyes stared at her food uninterestedly. Murata sat on the wooden chair that Lala sat on just now and watched Lala eating her breakfast with a smile plastered on his face. Konrad who stood behind Yuuri, just stared at Wolfram softly without showing any expression. Yuuri turned his head to his left and right, noticed the silence. He spoke first and made everyone in the room looking at him as his eyes focused at Lala's ivory eyes, "I never knew Murata has a little sister…" He said, his onyx eyes connected with her ivory eyes that suddenly looked at him, as if she was surprised hearing that.

"Well, she was my little sister in previous life." Murata said cheerfully, "But still… even we didn't relative anymore, I still consider her as my little sister."

"I see…" Yuuri said softly. She does not have any resemble that relate her to Murata, though. Of course, that made everyone shocked in disbelieve after she introduced herself to everyone. But the most horrifying shocked was that everyone except himself, Murata, Shinou & Ulrike had forgotten about the blond hair boy in front of him right now. Murata told him that it was because some kind of curse and the curse had taking effect on them.

* * *

Flash Back…

_Lala who hugged Wolfram tightly sobbed louder, making everyone who inside the room filled with worried. Celi walked to Lala, then touched her shoulder, "Sweetheart… please don't cry…" She said as her hands hugging Lala softly._

"_This is my entire fault…" She whispered softly, resting her head on Celi's shoulder, "If I didn't follow him here, maybe you all wouldn't…Wolfram wouldn't…"_

_Celi patted Lala's back softly, sad expression plastered on her face, "You could tell us what bothering you, sweetheart. We will help you if you want…"_

_Lala shook her head, "No…it's nothing, My Lady. I'm just tired. Need… a little rest…" Her eyes slowly closed. She lost her consciousness afterwards, fell a sleep in Celi's warm embrace._

_Ragna who heard Lala's words inside Wolfram's body just silence. There were no words could came out from his mouth, because it was actually his fault that all of these unpleasantly events occurred. If only his consciousness awoke faster and he could prevent Ren to talk more about the Black Order. But in the end, all of them strived into the same road. It was their destiny. Wolfram found Lala, Lala came to Blood Pledge Castle, Ren came and killed Wolfram, Lala resurrected him by putting Runost inside his body and finally he told Wolfram himself about the Black Order. He sighed. Their destiny's road was torturous. He tried to forget about that right now because the real problem was now occurring in front of him. Slowly he walked to Wolfram whose condition he actually did not want to see._

-

"_Hey, you finally awake?"_

_Lala could hear someone's voice spoke beside her not a while ago. Her ivory eyes slowly revealed themselves to her surrounding. Her eyes red, tears fell slowly from his ivory eyes, and then disappeared after touching the soft pillow that her head rest on. The person beside him slowly brought his hand to brush off her tears. Her eyes widened in return. Turning around, she could saw black eyes and black hair man with spectacles stared at her softly, "He must be soukoku…" Lala thought. Then that man brought his hand to cup her reddening cheek, caressed it slowly. Lala who felt warm in her heart just because of that sudden softness jerked her body to sat up. She glared at that man coldly, "Who are you? Where…where am I?" She asked as her ivory eyes rolled around looking at the place she was._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. You're in Blood Pledge Castle, Lala." That man said mysteriously._

"_Oh… So that… was not a dream…" Her eyes widened after that man's sentence finally entered her mind fully, "How…How do you know my name?" She asked surprised._

"_How come I don't know the name of a cute angel like you?" The person said cheerfully.  
_

"_Don't play dumb with me! Do you want to die?" Lala said harshly to the black man._

_The black man chuckled, "Your true attitude is out, finally. This is actually an unfortunate situation. Wolfram cannot see this, the real you. You who pretended to be a little girl with innocent soul…" That man said cheerfully, wide smile plastered on his face, "And about killing me, you can't, you know. And I'm sure Riemsianne won't agree with your decision." His face suddenly changed into the mysterious one. His glasses gleamed._

_Lala's eyes widened even more. How could this man know about the Forbidden Power? Moreover, he knew Riemsianne who already turned into a ghost and rested inside her body. Did…did he could see Riemsianne in that form? "Riemsianne!" Lala shouted, making Riemsianne slowly appeared in her right, her body floating in the air with beautiful smile reflected on her pink lips, "What's going on? How come-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Riemsianne cut her off, "In his previous life, he was my big brother…" Riemsianne said with a gentle voice she had._

"_What?" Lala asked surprised._

_Slowly, Riemsianne turned her body so that now she was facing her brother, "It's so nice to see you, Great Sage Murata." Riemsianne said bowing her body._

"_Maa… maa… Riem, you do not have to bow to me like that. And why are you calling me like that?" Murata said as he waved his hand in front of her._

"_Well, we don't relate by blood any more…"_

"_The Great Sage is me. His soul is mine. So we still family, although we don't relate by blood anymore…"_

_Her eyes widened a little. _

"_Aside of that… It is nice to see you too, Riem. I am finally able to see you like this. Looking at you, I'm glad that I have a little sister as beautiful as you…"_

_Riemsianne chuckled lightly, "And I'm glad that I have a brother as handsome as you." She received Murata's chuckle return, "Did you receive the letter I sent to you every month?"_

_Murata nodded, "Of course. And I always replied them."_

"_Good. I still kept them, you know. They all like treasures to me." Riemsianne said softly._

"_So, you're the Great Sage…" Lala said interrupting their sweet moment._

"_Yes, I'm Ken Murata. You can call me Ken if you want…" Murata smiled._

_Lala shook her head, "I'm sorry to speak to you like that just now."_

"_Haha… that's fine, actually. Anybody would be reacted like that if some stranger touched them."_

_Lala just silence, then faced Riemsianne, "Your brother is such a pervert…" Lala said straightly._

_Riemsianne just shrugged, smiling nervously._

"_Well, now… enough for the introduction." His onyx eyes met with ivory eyes of Lala, "Lala, could you tell me what could have gotten into you and appeared here in this castle?"_

"_I was found by Wolfram in the burnt village at the south. He brought me here to check if there was something wrong with me or not."_

"_I see. So you took that chance."_

_Lala nodded, "Riemsianne too said that he's the one who will inherit Runost, the Destroyer."_

"_By his soul's color, huh?" Murata asked as his hand caressed his chin, "I know his soul's color is different from the others, white." _

_Lala nodded slightly, "His soul is flaming red. And since it is a little dark, I was sure that he's the one who will inherit Runost, the Destroyer."_

"_You could see soul's color?" Murata asked surprised._

"_Yes. That's my ability and I specialist in healing magic."_

"_Same as Rinast, the Defender…" Murata smiled.  
_

"_Not as powerful as that power." Lala responded and then shrugged._

"_Moreover, brother, Runost's true master now is Wolfram. That is why when Runost rested inside Lala's body, she could not use its true power. Therefore, I asked her to search for its true master. She ran away from Erebusilea afterwards." Riemsianne explained._

"_And you ended found by Wolfram, its true master. What a coincidence…" _

"_I never thought that the Black Order could found me that fast. Moreover, they found me inside Blood Pledge Castle. That jerk, do they want the world to know their existence?" Lala said angrily._

"_It's a worst case. I really don't want to live in a world like that." Murata said._

"_That is Erebusilea's people job, to prevent the World to be like that and to protect this planet from its destruction. But a huge destruction suddenly born inside this planet right after Erebusilea born. That is why Erebusilea hide their existence from the world. Something that Erebusilea knows, the Black Order will involve." Riemsianne explained._

"_How's everything in there?" Murata asked as his onyx eyes looked at Lala._

"_Fine. Maybe it's a good thing that the Black Order still not knows about its whereabouts."_

"_Is Riku… still… he still not wanting to come out from there?" Murata lowered his voice after seeing Lala's ivory eyes suddenly widened and her face paled._

"_If his destiny still torturing his mind and not wanting to stop because of his sins, might be a good thing if he choose to hide himself from the world forever…." Lala responded softly._

_Silence occurred around them once again. Murata looked at Lala with worried eyes while Riemsianne soothing her by patted her head softly. Suddenly Lala stood up; facing Murata, she said straightly, "I'm sorry but Your Eminence, I want to see Wolfram. Where is he now?" Lala asked ending the topic they three talked not a while ago._

"_He is sleeping inside his chamber. Well, nobody knows that it is his chamber, actually…"_

"_Could you bring me there? I want to see him…"_

_Murata smiled, "Sure… I don't mind." Murata stood up from the seat he sat on. He walked out from the chamber, followed by Lala as Riemsianne disappeared behind them, returning to Lala's heart._

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Ragna stood in front of Wolfram with worried face and hard indigo eyes. Hands were crossing. Sighing a little after several minutes passed. It had been three weeks since Wolfram became like this. He never showed any movement, only sitting on the same spot every time. He rested his head above his knees as his two hands blocked his sight completely. Every time Ragna called him, he never responded. Once he tried to touch Wolfram's shoulder for waking him, but unexpected incident actually happened. Wolfram hurt his hand by burning it. Good thing that he could controlled ice element. He quickly cooled his hand and managed to avoid his hand from blister or maybe melt. The other incident after that was worse than that. Wolfram's stubbornness actually had forced Ragna to attack him with ice. But futile because suddenly a wall of fire appeared surrounded Wolfram's body and melted the ice. After that, Wolfram woke up that actually shocked Ragna but Ragna quickly defended himself by built an ice tower in front of him from Wolfram's sudden fire that came to him. They actually dueled that day until the two of them worn out. But, in the end, no change occurred on Wolfram's condition. Wolfram did not go back to his senses as he sat again on the floor like he used to. It was as if the time suddenly walked back to the time before they dueled that day. Losing control like that was actually the worst thing that Ragna wished would never happen. Memories from the past haunted Wolfram's mind. Wolfram could not accept it that was why he did not want to woke up.

"Wolfram, it's time to wake up. It's already too long you stay here." Ragna said with a little harsh sound. He already tired asking the same question day by day so he hoped that all of these would stop soon and fast because he already felt dizzy.

Wolfram did not respond, of course that made Ragna angrier. Wolfram could make his hope went down just as easily like that. He really did not like that. Was this fate or not, but his patience was at the same level as Wolfram. He could get angry just as easily. Maybe worse.

"Wolfram! How many days again do you want to do this to yourself!?" Ragna finally shouted. He appeared his thin dark blue ice sword and brought its tip to so that it was in front of Wolfram, "If your stubbornness really that bad, I have no choice but to hurt you for making it better…"

Wolfram 'humph'ed and slowly got up, "You actually brave to draw that sword to me… I can melt it just as easily with my fire…" He looked at Ragna with dark emerald eyes he had.

"Try me. It won't be same like before…"

Suddenly Ragna disappeared from Wolfram's sight and that made Wolfram surprised. He looked around but he could not find him anywhere, "Where are you, coward?" Wolfram shouted. His eyes widened after hearing a soft sound that came from his above.

"You're late!" Ragna's sword already in front of his face but something unexpected suddenly happened and Ragna's sword melted and fell to the floor like rain, wetting Wolfram's face. Ragna's indigo eyes widened because of that, "What?" A wall of fire slowly appeared around Wolfram making Ragna's jerked back in surprise, "How can you melted my sword like that?" Ragna's eyes rolled to see Wolfram's cold emerald eyes. No, scratch that, Dark Red eyes. Ragna walked back a little seeing that, _"Damn, this is bad. He powered up his fire with Runost's power. That's why he could melt my sword just now…" _"Wolfram, stop this."

"Stop? You're the one who started all of this in the first place…" Slowly he brought his hand to his front and chanted, "To All the Spirits who affiliated with Flame...obey this distinguished Mazoku!!" Many fire lions suddenly appeared from Wolfram's hand and flew to Ragna who actually at the same time too brought his hand to his front and chanted. Ragna's eyes slowly changed color into light blue almost like Shinou had and that made Wolfram's eyes widened seeing that, _"No, he can't be…"_

"To All the Spirits who affiliated with Ice...Obey this distinguished Mazoku!!" Ice wolfs suddenly appeared from Ragna's hands and flew fast to Wolfram's fire lions. Not long later, a sudden explosion occurred and rocked the place.

* * *

Lala at the same time having a conversation with Murata and Yuuri suddenly felt the blanket of Wolfram that she sat suddenly wet. She stopped talking and that made Murata confused, "Lala? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned her head to Wolfram, "No, it's just-" Her ivory eyes widened horribly seeing Wolfram's body was covered with blood, "Wolfram!!" She shouted as she placed her hand to Wolfram's face. It became paler, "_Reculer pour mieux sauter_." Lala chanted her healing magic and slowly a white light appeared and surrounded Wolfram's body. The wounds slowly closed but they immediately opened again after that, "What? My healing magic's not working?" Lala's hand shook and she brought it to her chest, _"What is happening in there?"_

Konrad who saw this hurriedly ran to the chamber's door and opened it. He got out and said something to the guard, "Call Gisela! Hurry!" He shouted and that made the guard jumped a little.

"Ye-yes, sir!" He quickly left his place and ran toward Gisela's office.

"Gisela will come soon. Just hang in there, Lala." Murata said as Yuuri and him removed Wolfram's bloody pajama and tossed it to the chair he was sitting on just now.

Lala tried to use her healing magic on Wolfram again but sudden electricity appeared surrounded Wolfram's body and hit her hand. She quickly jerked her hand back and hugged it to calm down its hurt.

"What-what is happening? There's an electric surrounding Wolfram's body?" Yuuri asked as he stared at Wolfram's face that became paler and paler in every second. Suddenly Wolfram struggling and he clenched his hands making his nails dig into his palm. Red blood came out from his palm, making his hands bloody reddening the mattress even more, "Wolfram!!" Yuuri tried to calm Wolfram down but at the same current came out from Wolfram's body and made him jerked back.

"No, we can't touch him…" Lala gripped her hand tighter but the wound made her tears slowly came out, "It's… my hand hurts…"

Murata knelt in front of her and looked at the wet ivory eyes the ivory girl had, "Give me your hand…" Lala gave her wounded hand to him. Murata covered it with his two hands as he slowly closed his eyes, "Everything will be okay…" He said softly intent to calm her tears.

"But-but Wolfram… What about-"

Gisela suddenly barged in into the chamber and ran quickly to them. She shocked slightly seeing Wolfram's body but recovered quickly as she knelt beside the bed and brought her hand to Wolfram. But her effort was futile as the current came out again and hit her hand instead. She quickly brought her hand back and looked to Wolfram with eyes wide, "What's going on? I never see anything like this…"

"What? Then what should we do? Wolfram has bleeding too much..." She couldn't stand seeing Wolfram like that and that made her tears came out even more, wetting Murata's uniform after Murata made her head so that it rested in front of his chest. Murata ran his fingers through that long ivory hair and looked at her face with worried eyes, "Lala, calm down. Everything will be okay… I'm sure Ragna is handling it right now."

Lala shook her head harshly and slowly linked her two hands and whispered, "Oh, Goddess Virianna, the almighty god of hope, please… I'm begging you… don't let anything bad happened to the two of them…"

* * *

Ragna tried to stand up but dropped on one knee because of the wounds he got from the explosion just now. His blue eyes stared tiredly at Wolfram who lying on the ground with many wounds on his body not far from him. Slowly Wolfram stood up. His red eyes glared coldly at him as his lips formed a thin line, "Wolfram... you promised me that you won't lose control like this…" Ragna whispered as his blood slowly dripped from his wounds. He coughed harshly and blood came out from his mouth and fell to his black uniform, bloodied it.

"You can't possibly feel what I feel! My family has forgotten me! What kind of nightmare was that!? I don't want to wake up! I don't want to face a reality like that! Bring my life back to normal!" Wolfram shouted to Ragna as a white ball suddenly appeared above his palm, "I can't kill you… because you're a just a ghost. Then I will make you disappear from my sight! Forever!" Slowly he brought that thing to his front and chanted, "_Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera…"_

Ragna clenched his hands, gritted his teeth after hearing Wolfram's words, "Do you think that I don't know how you feel right now? Of course I do! All people I care about forgotten about me even until the day they finally die! Even I cried beside them at that time, they just stared me with blank eyes, always like that until they lost their lives!" He shouted. But his voice was more like a crying tone.

"_Ad majorem Dei gloriam…"_

"All of the people who experiencing the same nightmare like us were usually died without a will to find the cure of the curse, they mental broke right after they face reality. They lived in a loneliness and darkness till the end. Their destiny harsh, but they could change it if they had tried. They were just a bunch of cowards! Even after Erebusilea decided to take care of them, they still lost their hopes. That is why, after I heard that story from Riem, I swore that I will find the cure. Do you want to end up like those people!?" Finally, tears came out from his blue eyes, making his vision blurred.

"_Justitia omnibus!"_

"Wolfram! Listen to me!!" Ragna coughed again and that made him fell to the floor. He couldn't breath normally again and his tears came out more from his wet blue eyes that slowly changed back to indigo.

"_**It's me! Ragna! Don't you guys remember!?"**_

"_**Who are you…? I don't know you…"**_

"_**I know we could change all of this. Everyone's and our fates…"**_

"_**Of course, Riemsianne. There is still hope… We can't just give up here…"**_

"_**You sure about this? Like I said before, everything has changed."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**It's difficult to say… But if you want to see it yourself, promise me you won't lose control of the power."**_

"_**If you do, you will regret it later." **_

"Wh-what…?" Wolfram's eyes slowly changed back into the emerald they used to be but at the same time the ball of light that flowing above his hand slowly transformed into a form of a huge phoenix. It flew to Ragna who had fainted and lying at the bloody pond of his blood. His pale face covered by red blood and Wolfram could not hear the sounds of Ragna's breath anymore. Wolfram who saw this quickly ran to Ragna, but he was too late...

The phoenix transformed into a huge wave fire of hell. It fell to Ragna and melted his body. The wave inundated the place and turned it into hell. Its flame lighted the placed, making Ragna's blood sparkling beautifully in the air.

Wolfram's eyes widened as Ragna's blood slowly rained down the place, to his body and to his face. He dropped on his knees and touched his face with his two hands. His voice shook, "No… what have I done…? I wanted myself to disappear like that…? Ragna… I can't feel his presence in my heart anymore…" He looked around, but he could not see Ragna in that hellish place. Only flame filled that dark place, in his heart. Wolfram closed his eyes and then shouted. Shouted until he felt his throat hurt. After several minutes, he closed his mouth and his lips formed a thin line. He bent down his head, resting it above his knees that he embraced.

Without him knowing, the flame slowly vanished from the place and a man in black appeared not far from him. That man slowly opened his mouth, "You're so stupid, Wolfram…"

Wolfram raised his head and stared at Ragna who stood in front of him as healthy as ever. Ragna sighed and smiled a sad smile to him, "Ra… Ragna…?" Wolfram slowly brought his right hand to Ragna, trying to reach him.

Ragna slowly walked to him and gripped Wolfram's bloody hand, "I'm glad you back…" He smiled and that made Wolfram's tears came out even more, "C'mon, get up… Don't tell me you surprised? You know why you couldn't make me gone even you've used Runost's power?"

With Ragna's help, Wolfram slowly stood up. Eyes still wide as it stared at Ragna's warm indigo eyes, "Ragna… is this really you?" He cupped Ragna's cheek and he felt warm from him. He is real…

"Yes." Ragna nodded. He touched Wolfram's bloody hand that rested on his cheek with his own hand.

"But how-"

"Runost's power couldn't destroy or kill anything that doesn't possess an evil or darkness will and thought. Besides, even if it could, I'm sure one hundred percents you couldn't make me disappear for good from here…"

"Why?"

"You only used the power half just now…"

"Half? How? And where's the other half?"

"With me. I used it. That's why my ice wolfs could match your fire lions' attacks... you saw my eyes changed its color, right?"

Wolfram collapsed to the floor and that made Ragna's eyes widened, "Wolfram?" He could not see Wolfram's emerald eyes because they hid behind his bloodied golden hair.

"…I… I thought I'm gonna be crazy…"

Ragna sighed. He crossed his hands and shouted, "Well, you already crazy from the start!" He joked and that made Wolfram glared at him.

"What!?"

Ragna stubbornly sat on the floor like Wolfram did, "I never say there's no way to remove the curse. You have to believe in that…" Ragna's expression suddenly changed into the serious one as he stared at the widened emerald eyes in front of him.

"I… I believe in that… But…" Wolfram softly responded.

Ragna brought his hands to brush off Wolfram tears and blood from his tired face, smiling a sad smile to him, "But you have to get up. Get out from this place. Face the reality with straight face. Never look back, never look down." He cupped Wolfram cheeks with his hands, making Wolfram looked back at him in the eyes, "I will always with you… help you no matter what. You are, after all, my reincarnation."

Wolfram slowly smiled at Ragna as he closed his emerald eyes, "I know…" He said warmly before disappeared completely, returning to the reality he must face.

"And I'm sorry. Please forgive me…"

After Wolfram disappeared completely in front of him, Ragna's mouth slowly moved, said something that he hoped Wolfram would had hear, "I'm the one who should ask for your forgiveness…" He bent down his head, looking at his reflection on the dark glass floor.

* * *

Slowly long black lashes moved up revealing the red emerald eyes that had been hiding for three whole weeks. That made everyone shocked especially Lala seeing the person who sleeping all day finally waking up. Wolfram looked around, he could saw The King, The Great Sage and Lord Weller sighing with relieve. Smiles plastered on their faces. That made Wolfram wondered, _"They forget about me, right?" _He thought. He tried to move his body, but he felt hurt at his entire body and that made his eyes widened in surprised. He fell back to the mattress. Slowly he moved his hands to touch his cheeks. There were wet trails on his cheeks. It must be because he cried too much when he was in his heart. His eyes were already dry, he could not shed a single tear anymore, and the tears that Ragna wiped for him maybe were the last one he could shed. His half-lidded emerald eyes trailed off from the ceiling to Yuuri, who grabbed his hand tightly.

"Wolfram… oh, thank God, you're okay…" Yuuri's hands were trembling; tears slowly came out from his onyx eyes.

"Yu… Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered, a little shocked added in his expression.

"Yes, Wolfram, it's me…" Yuuri replied with a soft tone.

Suddenly Wolfram's expression changed from shock expression to cold expression. Wolfram yanked his hand harshly, and then brought it in front of his chest. He was like protecting it, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but, please don't do that anymore…" He said quietly as his eyes closed to remove the memory that haunting him right now.

Yuuri shocked of course, eyes widened as his tears ignored by Wolfram, "Wolf, what are you-"

"Wolfram, it's good to see you're okay." Murata said as he stared at Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Wolfram nodded and Konrad walked to him with wet blanket at hand and cleaned up his body from blood, "What happened to me? Why is my body covered by blood?" He asked as he stared at Konrad with sad eyes.

"We're the one who should ask you for that…"

Wolfram silenced for a while and then answered, "No, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about this." His eyes slowly rolled down to Lala who stood behind Murata, "Lala…" Wolfram's lips formed a smile seeing the little girl walked to him. He offered his hand that grabbed by Yuuri just now to her.

Lala quivered as her hands slowly grabbed Wolfram and brought up to her cheek. Small smile playing on her lips, "Wolfram, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"Please don't cry. I am okay now… See? Thanks to your healing magic, my wounds are gone."

"You know it was me who had healed you just now? But I never-"

"The aura and the feeling are same like when you resurrected me the other day." Wolfram slowly tried to sit up. The wooden board behind him supported his back as his hand still caressing Lala's cheek.

Before Lala could help Wolfram to sit up, her hand pulled by Wolfram and in an instant, her body crushed Wolfram's. Her head rested in front of Wolfram's chest as her ears heard his small heartbeat. Slowly Wolfram brought his hands and circled them around Lala's waist to hug the fragile body. That made Lala blushed and she felt her face hot all of sudden. She could hear her heart pounding inside of her, making a weird rhythm along with Wolfram's heartbeat, "Wolf-Wolfram...?" She asked nervously. She looked up and greeted by Wolfram's warm emerald eyes.

"You're such a sweet girl, Lala. I wish I have a little sister just like you." Wofram teased her as he embraced Lala tighter.

"I'm, I'm not!" Lala shouted to him. But Wolfram's last statement made her heart sour. She did not know why.

"Your Excellency, Your Eminence, and Your Majesty, I'm sorry for troubling all of you. Maybe Lala had told you all this, but I'm Wolfram." Wolfram said with a straight voice. He tried his best not to see Yuuri right now, if he did, it would make his heart hurt even more. Wolfram didn't told them his full name knowing that Bielefeld is one of the ten aristocrats in Shin Makoku and they all would be shock if they heard that, and accuse him as an imposter, because Bielefeld didn't had a relative with a name like that! Yeah, Wolfram von Bielefeld was completely gone from everyone's minds. There was no need to inform them about that. It meaningless and it would only worsen the situation.

Murata knew this, and only silent like the wall around him. His glasses slightly gleamed.

"Wolfram, could you release me?" Lala who glared to Wolfram asked.

"Of course. Sorry for that." Wolfram said with a genuine smile. Slowly he removed his hands from Lala's waist and rested them above his laps.

"Lala told us everything when you were sleeping. She said that you're on a journey." Konrad said.

Wolfram blinked. Journey? What journey? As far as he knew, he didn't doing any kind of journey. Slowly he could felt that someone pulled his long blue sleeve. He turned his head and greeted by Lala's cold stare. He knew what she meant, nodded slightly to the girl and then faced Konrad again, "Ah, yes. We are on our way to the west. We had a long ride the day after we arrived here, so we went to stay at the inn for 2 days. Well, that was the plan actually. But a kidnapper suddenly appeared and stole something from us and ran away to this castle. We chased him of course but I never knew that that person could come in into the Maou's chamber and more hurting him. He is strong. I succeeded to wound him a little but then he ran away." It was amazing that he could tell such a big lie with only a minute. He then sighed allowing the breath he held when he told them to come out.

Lala who heard that smiled wider. Hands were crossing. She knew that she could let Wolfram took care of this, _"Wow, he really is a good liar and a good actor."_ Riemsianne looked at Wolfram with a shocked expression.

"_I can hear that, Riem..."_ Wolfram said to Riemsianne as his predator eyes glared at her coldly. Riem jumped back and because of that too succeeding making Ragna held his laugh from bursting out. He clasped his mouth with his two hands. His body trembling and he earned a death glare from Riemsianne in return.

"_No fighting."_ Wolfram glared at those two, _"You two are lovers, are you not?" _Ragna and Riemsianne blushed at the same time, but Wolfram ignored it.

"If you would let Wolfram and I continue the journey?" Lala asked to Konrad.

"Sure, I don't mind. But the others want to speak with you first about the event three weeks ago."

Wolfram nodded. He then closed his eyes, slowly looked at Ragna who stood beside him seeing Konrad with a cold expression, hands were crossing, "No need to wear that expression to Weller. He won't hurt me."

A minute passed, but Ragna still not answered his question. He then sighed, turned around again so that now he was facing Konrad along with Ragna, "You sure about all of this?" Ragna finally said something as he faced Wolfram and looked at him at the eyes, "You agree to leave this place? And go to Erebusilea?" He narrowed his eyes seeing Wolfram expression slowly changed.

"I need to make up my mind. So I answer with… yes. I will go to Erebusilea and… destroy the Black Order."

"You know that this is the bearer of the forbidden power's destiny. To bring out this world from the hands of the Black Order's people…"

"I know that. And I accept. …Besides, I don't have any purpose for staying here." Wolfram lowered his voice with every word that came out from his mouth.

"So..." Ragna begun, but was quickly cut by Wolfram.

"Will you teach me how to control this power? Yes, I succeeded for using Runost's power when we dueled some times ago but I don't know how to control it. I don't want that incident happening again in the future…" Ragna who heard Wolfram's words, indigo's eyes widened a little before it became normal again. A smile finally appeared on his lips.

"Of course…" Ragna said as he patted Wolfram's shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called Wolfram for a fifth time that morning. After the discussion with Weller and had a breakfast with everyone in the dining room (and talked about the event he and Lala experienced three weeks ago), Wolfram strolled out to the garden to sightseeing for the last time alone knowing that he would left the place the day after that in the morning. But, that plan was ruined when Yuuri followed him out from the dining room until they fell into the situation they were now in: the two were walking with Yuuri following Wolfram from behind in the corridor that led them to the main garden of the castle, Wolfram's destination.

Wolfram ignored him, walking faster so that he could leave Yuuri behind. But of course, that plan was ruined once again as Yuuri finally grabbed his arm and made him now looking straight at the onyx eyes in front of him, "What is it?" He asked coldly. He stubbornly yanked his arm from Yuuri's grip but Yuuri gripped his arm tighter.

"Why didn't you respond just now?" Yuuri asked with a growl. His sadistic eyes made Wolfram laughed slightly.

"Respond to what?"

"I called you just now!" Yuuri shouted to Wolfram.

Wolfram ignored that, he chuckled softly, "Sorry, but I didn't hear you just now… Could you release me?"

"No, I won't before you answer me." Yuuri said as his hand gripped Wolfram's arm tighter, making Wolfram felt hurt and hissed quietly.

"Damn it, Your Majesty! Would you mind you own business!?" Wolfram yanked his arm harshly from Yuuri then ran off to the garden.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yuuri said as his feet walked forward following Wolfram to the garden.

-

Wolfram stepped in into the garden filled with colorful beautiful flowers. A gentle breeze blew, making the flowers moved a little and the scent of them lingered in the air. The gentle wind made his body felt cold all of sudden. His golden hair danced slightly in the wind following the same direction of the movement of it. Looking around, he could saw that everything was wet. _"Must be raining yesterday."_ He thought. He walked to the center of the garden as his emerald eyes found the flowers he was looking for. He dropped down to one knee in front of them. A sad smile slowly appeared on his lips while his hand caressed the yellow flower in front of him, "So, you're not Beautiful Wolfram anymore?" He asked to the flower. But he know that he would not get any answer. His smile disappeared and only a sad expression reflected on his face. Suddenly he heard someone walked toward him. His expression changed. He ignored the person of course because he already knew who it was and he didn't have a business with that person so why bother turning around?

"I finally found you…" Yuuri said with a huff.

"What do you want, Your Majesty?" Wolfram asked with a cold tone.

"Stop calling me that, Wolfram. Just call me Yuuri."

"For what? It's impropriate."

"You're my best friend."

Wolfram laughed slightly after hearing that. With that, he stood up and faced Yuuri, small smile appeared on his lips, "So, I see that you don't forgotten about me?"

Yuuri shook his head, "Murata said it don't give effect to the person with a high power. Me, Murata, Shinou, Ulrike and he said, you too…"

"Why, of course. I have something that could not compare with anything in this world."

"Murata said that too. What is it, actually?" Yuuri asked, curious.

"I can't tell about it to you…" Wolfram answered.

"Why?" Yuuri asked again.

"It's a secret."

"Do you really will leave this place? Tomorrow?"

Wolfram nodded slightly, "There's something that I must do. That is why I cannot stay here. Not in Shin Makoku, especially not here… in this castle…"

"I, I see…"

Silence lingered around them once again. After several minutes, Wolfram walked passed Yuuri, intent to leave Yuuri alone and go back to the castle, "If you don't have any business with me, Your Majesty, excuse me, then. I want to go back to my room…" Wolfram cold tone made Yuuri turned around and grabbed Wolfram arm again.

"Wait... I want to ask you something." Yuuri said as Wolfram back still facing to him.

Wolfram sighed, and then turned around, "Well? What is it?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been cold to me ever since you woke up…" Yuuri asked with a worried tone, "Is something hurt? Did I do something that made you upset?"

"_Yes, my heart hurt and that's all because of you…" _"We're still engaged, right?" Wolfram asked, ignoring the thought that appeared inside his mind.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want to end it."

Yuuri shocked, his onyx eyes widened, "Wh-what?" He asked. His hold on Wolfram's arm suddenly became weak and that made Wolfram an opportunity to release his hand from Yuuri.

"You hear me. I want to end our engagement." He said as his right hand stroked his left arm that Yuuri grabbed just now, there was a red mark on it and he did not like it.

"Why!?" Yuuri shouted at him.

"You don't want it ever since from the start, right? Well, I'll make it come true, Yuuri." Wolfram looked at Yuuri whose eyes hid behind his black hair, "You should be happy with this, ri-"

Wolfram's eyes suddenly widened after the unexpected situation he was now in entered his mind fully. His lips were touching with that of Yuuri's. Yuuri's hands slowly circled around Wolfram's waist, making the kiss deepened. Without him notice, his own arms moved circled around Yuuri's neck, allowing their kiss to deepen. He closed his eyes as tears came out from his eyes. Slowly he could felt Yuuri's tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. He let his lips parted allowing Yuuri to ravish the cave inside his mouth. A moan came out from him after several seconds, that making Yuuri's hold around his waist tightened and his body touched more of Yuuri's.

After several minutes, Yuuri broke the kiss because the lack of air. Slowly their eyes opened, allowing them to see each other. Emerald met onyx, well… wet emerald. Wolfram's body trembled. His hold on Yuuri's neck became weaker, "How… how could you make this tears came out again?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram sadly, "I… I intend to not wanting shed any of this again…" Wolfram tears came out more, fell to Yuuri's black uniform, wetting it. But Yuuri ignored it, his right hand grabbed Wolfram's head and made it rested on his shoulder as his left hand hugged Wolfram tighter.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said as his right hand ran through Wolfram's soft hair, "I'm sorry…"

With that, Wolfram pushed Yuuri away. Yuuri fell backward to the ground, eyes widened, "No… what have we done…?" Slowly, Wolfram fell to his knees, his hands wiped out his tears.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Someone's voice echoed in the garden as a sound of slippers came nearer and nearer where the two were at now, "Yuuri?" A woman with a long flowing blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes stopped behind Yuuri. She wore a long gown with the color of an ocean. The long sleeves covered her from shoulders and end at her wrists with a white ribbons attached on the left and right side of her waist. She wore glass slippers, making her white feet could be see by other people. Her emerald eyes walked from Wolfram to Yuuri, then back again to Wolfram and then stopped at Yuuri, "Yuuri? What are you doing sitting on the ground like that?" Her elegant voice asked the monarch.

Wolfram's eyes slowly widened looking at that blond hair woman. She's like an exact copy of him, but she is a girl, a beautiful one at that. Her emerald eyes then trailed again to him, stared at him with a soft emerald eyes and soft smile smiling beautifully at him. Wolfram really hate it, that smile and that looks. It was as if that woman said to him that she had won Yuuri over him. He clenched his hands, and then stood up, followed by Yuuri after a second.

With that, Yuuri turned around so that he was facing the girl, "Lucia…" He forced his lips to smile. Good thing that the woman didn't notice his fake smile.

"What are you doing in this place? Who is that person?" Lucia asked as her emerald eyes still staring at Wolfram's emeralds softly.

Wolfram could saw sparks of hatred inside those emeralds of Lucia. With that, he closed his emerald eyes. How he hoped that this never-ending nightmare would go away and stop haunting him quickly.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth of the Past

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: The Truth of the Past

Previous Chap:

Yuuri turned around so that he was facing the girl, "Lucia…" He forced his lips to smile. Good thing that the woman didn't notice his fake smile.

"What are you doing in this place? Who is that person?" Lucia asked as her emerald eyes still staring at Wolfram's emeralds softly.

* * *

"He's a friend of mine." Yuuri answered nervously, his onyx eyes not seeing Lucia.

"Yuuri? Why you're not looking at me?" Lucia asked. A sad expression reflected on her face.

Quickly, he moved his eyes back to Lala, "I'm sorry. I just-"

Lucia cut off his sentence by clasped his mouth with her hand, "I understand…" She smiled to Yuuri. Slowly she leaned in, but stopped seeing Wolfram who still standing behind them, "Could you give us some privacy?" She asked to the blond.

Wolfram quickly bowed his head, "Excuse me, then Your Majesty." He then ran off to the castle.

Yuuri could see tears flew out from Wolfram's emerald eyes when he ran passed him. His eyes widened as it followed Wolfram's trails into the castle. How he wished that he could chase after Wolfram but what he could do now? He was the person who made that tears came out and he was sure that Wolfram would denied him again, if only he had a chance…

"What do you think that you're trying to do just now?" Yuuri asked as he glared at Lucia.

"I just wanted to kiss you, that's all…" Lucia answered as she looked at Yuuri with stubborn eyes.

"You ruined everything…" Yuuri said as he pointed his finger to Lucia who smiled brightly to him, "What?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Nothing. Let's go inside. Lord Gwendal and Lord Gunter are waiting for you right now in your office." She said as she grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him forward.

"Again? Sigh… will this never end?" He said as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Don't complain. It's your duty, after all…" She smiled softly to him, "We will have a time together if you finished them all. I will wait for you in your room."

Yuuri's expression changed as he suddenly stopped on his track. He yanked his hand from Lucia, that made Lucia's emerald eyes widened in surprised, her widened eyes then looked at Yuuri, "Yuuri? What's wrong?" She looked deeply at those black eyes, as if she was searching for something.

"No, don't." Yuuri said softly. His cold onyxes looked at the emeralds before him.

"Why? Don't you want to do it again?" Her voice cracked. Yuuri could see that tears already forming in the corner of her eyes. One-step again they would fall.

"Of course not!" He shouted at the girl ignoring the tears that nearly drop from her emerald eyes.

"But last week you wanted me! You said you loved me!" She shouted back as she gripped the piece of her gown in front of her heart tightly, protecting her heart from breaking because of Yuuri. Tears finally came out from those emerald eyes and they fell to her trembled hand.

"It was just because I was drunk! You took advantage of me that night!" He said coldly to the girl, "Maybe I should have never met you at that time…" His last sentence made Lucia's eyes widened even more.

"What…? Yuuri, what… did you say?"

Seeing Lucia trembling in front of him, nothing he could do but closed his eyes, hoping that Lucia would not bother him again after this. He really wanted to apologize to her but everything between him and Wolfram was in mess since she came to the castle when his 17th birthday celebration. Well, actually it was his fault too for not directly told Wolfram his feelings sooner, "I'm sorry…But please leave me alone for a while. I will go to my office after a couple of minutes." He whispered as he turned around his body. He could hear that Lucia sobbed louder behind him.

A minute had passed but he still got no respond from Lucia. He turned his head a little, but Lucia was nowhere to be found.

He sighed lightly before looked at the yellow flower in front of him, _"If only she's not so like you… I screwed up this time, didn't I…?"_ He thought sadly to the yellow flower as its one petal dropped and fell to the ground, blown by the wind and went to the sky followed by other petals that came from other flowers that resting around him. They made a beautiful scene above him as his black eyes followed the yellow petal until it disappeared from the sky.

"_Wolfram…"_

* * *

Wolfram stopped on his track after arrived at his destination: his room. Slowly he reached the doorknob, and then turned it slowly. He sighed a little, how could he be tired this easily since the day was still bright? Everything that he had experienced that morning was sufficient to make him tired like this. Well, maybe not his body that tired, but his heart. Yes, it was tired and had enough for been tortured that day. His heart needed rest, which was why he went to his room. His hands pushed the wooden door slowly as the sound of creak of the door came out because of that and heard by his ears. He opened it and stepped into the room, it slowly closed behind him. He walked tiredly to his bedside table. His emerald eyes looked at the watch in front of him as it indicated 10:30 am to him. He sat on the edge of the bed then threw his head on the soft pillow beside him. Suddenly, a thunder roared from outside of his window, making a light shadow of his window frame on the wall he was facing. Wolfram's eyes widened horribly hearing that horrible sound. He squeezed his eyes tightly intending to sleep so that he would not hear the sound of thunder that still roaring behind him anymore. He afraid of thunder, moreover he was alone in his dark silence room. There was no Yuuri anymore, in his side. That thought made his tears urged to come out again from his eyes emerald eyes. They fell to the pillow his head was resting on and disappeared into it making the soft pillow wet. Quickly he buried his face on the pillow, "Why these tears always come out?" He said to himself. Several second passed, and the thunder roared again but louder this time. The rain followed, making the room colder. He then turned around making himself facing the ceiling. As his eyes slowly closing for him to sleep, he could felt someone's hand caressing his head. He turned around and his half-lidded emerald eyes met with the indigos of a man who sat on the edge of his bed, "Ragna…" He said softly. He received Ragna's warm smile in return.

"Just sleep, Wolfram. I will keep you safe…" Ragna said as he ran his fingers through the golden silky hair that Wolfram had.

"So, we still could talk even thought we're not in my heart?"

"Yes. If you want to speak with me outside, I could appear in this translucent form. You are the only one who could touch me and only you that I could touch in this form. In addition, people who don't have a high power could not see me in this form. End of explanation." Ragna explained.

"You're a ghost, after all." Wolfram smiled a little.

"…Correct." Ragna looked at Wolfram with worried face.

"Why are you wearing that expression?" He could saw Ragna's indigo eyes widened a little. Ragna's fingers suddenly stopped above his head, "It doesn't suit you…" _"It doesn't suit me…"_

Hearing that last sentence, Ragna's lips slowly formed a sad smile. That also didn't suit him, Wolfram thought tiredly, but what could he do? Ragna was he. He reflected everything that he felt, he even could read his mind smoothly, "It's because… maybe because of you…" Ragna answered softly.

Wolfram smiled to him, "I'm okay… You don't have… to worry… about… me…" With that, Wolfram slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Lala…" Ragna said softly as the chamber's door opened and Lala entered the room. Slowly her feet walked forward to Ragna and stopped beside him, ivory eyes looked at the blond man sleeping in front of her.

"How is he?" Lala asked.

"He's… alright, I guess. Just a little tired. Check him just in case." Ragna answered.

Lala nodded. She brought her right hand to touch Wolfram's forehead. Slowly a white light appeared and surrounded Lala and Wolfram. The room suddenly felt warm and comfortable and they could not hear the sound of thunder roaring outside the dark room anymore. Slowly she removed her hand from Wolfram, "How's this?" She asked to Ragna.

"Fine… Let's just keep like this for a while until the rain stop…" Ragna slowly stood up and grabbed Wolfram's boots to remove it. He placed them on the floor.

"The uniform?" Lala asked as she looked up at Ragna's indigo eyes.

"No need. It's not long until lunch time. Let's go." Ragna smiled walking forward toward the door.

After Ragna disappeared from the room, Lala slowly looked sadly at Wolfram at the face. Her mouth slowly moved, murmuring something that might reflected her sad face, "Your heart's hurt, isn't it?" She brought her hand so that it rested on Wolfram's chest, feeling the heartbeats. After several second, she could felt her face hot a little, "Hmmm… must be the temperature. I lower it little, then." White light appeared around her and Wolfram. The temperature changed, but her face still hot, no… she was BLUSHING!? Her eyes widened after thought about that. She moved her two hands and made them touched her cheeks, "It's hot… Why am I blushing?" She whispered. She hit her cheeks slightly with her two hands, but no change occurred. She looked at Wolfram's face. The blush became worse, "Maybe I sick? But how? Maybe I ask Gisela to check me later. This room makes it worse…" She stood up and ran to the door ignoring her heart that pounding loudly inside her chest.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lala jumped a little after hearing Ragna's voice. She tilted her head to the right and greeted by Ragna who leaned his body against the wall.

She shook her head lightly, a sad expression plastered on her white face, "It's nothing. I felt the temperature was too high, so I lowered it a little." She answered.

Ragna noticed Lala's red face. His lips slowly formed a tiny smile, "What happened to your face? It's red." He asked.

"Maybe I have a fever…" Lala answered softly.

"What?" Ragna's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, then. I will go to Gisela now." She then ran leaving Ragna who looked at her with wide smile plastered on his face.

"Ho ho…" He laughed a little as his hand clasped his mouth from laughing louder. How could Riemsianne had a reincarnation as dense as Lala? Just though about that making his urged to laugh worse. His face became red because he held his laugh inside his mouth. He afraid that if he let his laugh came out, maybe he couldn't stop until he felt tired, "This must be interesting…" He slowly disappeared not noticed a black figure walked to the room not far from behind him.

* * *

The black figure walked in into the chamber, and closed the door behind him quietly. Slowly his feet walked forward to the sleeping figure on the bed not far from him. He sat on the edge of the bed as his onyx eyes looked at the angel's face in front of him. His eyes then trailed to the angel's lips that formed a small smile. He leaned forward. He could felt the angel's breath touched his cheek. His hands moved to circled around the angel's neck. He closed his eyes and finally touched the angel's lips with his own. The kiss lasted for a minute before he felt a sudden movement from the blond angel. He opened his eyes and greeted by the emerald eyes the angel had. He quickly removed his lips from the blond as his eyes widened a little, "Wolfram…" The black figure said softly. His breath touched the lips of the blond.

"Yuu… ri… is it… you?" Wolfram asked as his half lidded emerald eyes looked at the onyx eyes the man had softly. His lips slowly formed a smile and that was the most beautiful thing Yuuri had even seen in his whole life.

"Yes. It's… it's me… Wolf-" He stopped as the blond claimed his lips. He closed his eyes as he pushed his lips harder to deepen the kiss. Wolfram's hands circled around his neck, pulling him closer. He thrust his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, making Wolfram moaned inside his mouth.

After several minutes, Wolfram pulled away. Emeralds and Onyxes met. Yuuri caressed Wolfram's cheek softly as Wolfram smiled to him, making him smiled in return, "Oh, Yuuri… you came back after all… to my side… Do not ever leave me alone anymore… Please stay with me forever…" Wolfram said softly as his expression turned into the sad one.

Yuuri slowly rested his body on the bed, beside the blond. The blond followed his trailed so that now they faced each other. Yuuri slowly hugged Wolfram as Wolfram rested his head against Yuuri's warm chest, "Of course, Wolfram. I won't leave you alone, not ever. Because I love you…"

Wolfram hugged Yuuri, returning the embrace, "I love you too… so much…" He responded as his lips muffled on Yuuri's black uniform, "I hope this is real… I really want to hear those three words from his mouth…" He said softly as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"Wolfram… this… this is real…" Yuuri said dejectedly as he embraced Wolfram tighter to assure him that that was a reality he face, not just a dream.

He could feel Wolfram shook his head lightly against his chest. That made his hand clutched Wolfram's uniform as it trembling, "No… this is just a dream. The real Yuuri won't say that to me, ever…" He sobbed as he buried his head deeper on Yuuri's uniform.

"Wolfram?"

"Even if this only just a dream, I'm happy… I'm really happy right now." He said smiling as he looked up at Yuuri's face.

"Wolfram… Wolfram, you must realize that this is real…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram with hard eyes. He couldn't bear hearing that.

"Even after I woke up all of this will disappear, I don't care. Please stay with me…" He gripped Yuuri's front uniform tightly. Yuuri could feel that Wolfram's hand was trembling, much like his own just now.

He slowly brought his finger to brush off Wolfram's tears, "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm sorry…" His own tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, Wolfram gripped his hand and brought it to touch his cheek, "I forgive you. I will always forgive you no matter what…."

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said gently as his tears came out more.

"Yuuri, for the last time, please… let me be your fiancé again…"

Yuuri kissed those soft lips of his fiancé and the two finally drifted to their own world, carving their love on their memories for the last time…

* * *

Shinou's temple…

Murata stood facing the four forbidden boxes in front of him as his glasses gleamed making the other found a difficulty to looked at his expression. Lala stood quietly beside him. Their eyes not looked at the boxes, but they focused their eyes at the two figures that stood between them and the boxes. One was a little girl with white hair and purple eyes and the other was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. That blond man placed his right hand to his hip while the other held a white flower with red leaves around it. Slowly the blond man brought his left hand with the flower and offered it to the girl beside him, "This is it, Ulrike?" He asked as the girl turned around so that she faced him.

The girl who called Ulrike who was actually a priest that had lived for 800 years nodded to him, "Yes, Shinou Heika." She took the white flower and grabbed it with her two hands. She turned her body again so that now she faced Murata and Lala. Shinou turned around himself after that.

"Place this at the center of the pond you two so that you could communicate with the people from Erebusilea." Shinou instructed them.

"They still use this?" Murata said tiredly as his hand took the white flower from Ulrike.

"Don't complain. It's safer than none. Besides, you can't communicate with them without it. Don't waste my effort after getting this flower. Although it just one, it was hell difficult to find." Shinou smiled devilishly to him.

"Riiiight… It's their proud symbol and the rarest flower in the world, after all." He said as he walked out from the room, followed by Lala, Ulrike and Shinou behind him.

They appeared in a courtyard with fountain at the center that usually used by Yuuri to travel between Shin Makoku and Earth. Murata ordered all of the maidens that guarding around the courtyard to leave the place as Lala, Shinou and Ulrike walked to the fountain and stopped in front of it, "Place it now." Shinou said to Murata.

Murata and Lala stepped into the fountain and walked to the center of it. They stopped and Murata brought the white flower with his left hand to Lala who accepted it with her right hand. As they hands joined holding the white flower, they bent their body as their hands slowly placed the flower on the pond. They walked out from the fountain and looked straightly at the white flower, waiting for something that would come before them.

Ulrike chanted, and slowly a small wave appeared around the flower and it became bigger and bigger in every second. It formed a small twirl and disappeared. The water calmed again. Slowly a scene appeared on the fountain. It was a room with many waterfalls and a woman with red ponytail hairstyle and a man in black faced their back to them. Slowly those two turned around. The woman wearing glasses and her red lips formed a small smile, "I received your Catalina's (1) signal. He? Shinou Heika?" The red hair woman asked, her eyes widened a little.

Shinou nodded, "Hello, Cyrille, Riku. Long time no see. You two seem fine." He said as he waved his right hand.

Cyrille bowed her body before facing the pond in front of her again, seeing Shinou, Ulrike and the Great Sage, "It's good to see you all fine too, Shinou Heika, Your Eminence, Ulrike-sama…" Murata and Ulrike who heard this just smiled.

Riku who noticed Lala stood beside Murata, eyes widened in surprised, "Lala!? You there!? Why didn't you told me that you'll go to Shin Makoku before you leave!? We were all worried!"

"Don't shout. You're making my ears hurt." Lala said annoyed as her two hands blocked her ears, "Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. So you don't have to babysit me again, ever." She looked at Riku with cold ivory eyes.

Riku backed away until his back touched the walls. He chewed the piece of uniform he held, "I'm hurt, Lala… How could you say that to your own big brother?" He said as tears came out from his black eyes.

"Not care…" Lala responded and that made Riku fell into a fountain near him.

"Haha… enough, you two… Now then, is there something the matter?" Cyrille asked as her red eyes stared straightly to them.

"Lala will go back there tomorrow morning, with someone. Could you prepare all of the preparation?" Murata requested.

"Someone?" Cryrille asked curious.

"The master of Runost." Lala answered.

"So, you already found that person…" Cyrille said softly as her eyes widened a little.

"No need to worry. He is Wolfram von Bielefeld. You know him, don't you?"

"What? He is?" Cyrille's eyes widened even more. She gaped hearing that.

"Yes…" Lala said nodding her head.

Silence occurred around them. Lala crossed her hands as her ivory eyes looked at Cyrille who silent, like thinking something. Cyrille caressed her chin softly as she looked at Lala with weird eyes. After several seconds, she finally spoke, "Ok, no problem. Just use the Catalina's petal when you arrived at Azure Sea… We will wait for your arrival." She bowed her head as the scene disappeared from the pond.

"Ok, that was all?" Murata asked to Lala who nodded to him, "It's almost time for lunch. Why don't you go back? Wolfram must be worried about you…"

Lala blushed when Murata mentioned Wolfram's name. She lowered her head to hide the blush. That made Murata blinked, "What's wrong? Your face all red…"

"No, it's nothing…" She bowed her head and said, "Excuse me, then…" She ran off to the castle.

One of the maiden came to them. She bowed her head a little, "Your Eminence, the lunch is ready..." The maiden softly said.

"Right. I want to go back to my room first to change these…" He answered as his hands grabbed his soaking uniform. He walked off to his room as Ulrike and Shinou walked off to go back to the Oracle's room.

* * *

The rain finally stopped, making the stars could sparkle beautifully at the boundless night sky. Along with their goddess, they created a peaceful evening for the two figures that slept peacefully on the bed. Their clothes crawled on the floor as a blanket covered their naked bodies.

Yuuri slowly sat up and got up from the bed. He took his pants from the floor and wore it softly didn't want to wake up the blond on the bed. Then he took his top, wore it and tidied his black hair. After he was done, he turned around and wore the blond with his blue uniform. He rested the blond on the bed again and covered him with the blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed and faced Wolfram. His onyx eyes looked at the angel's face softly as his hand caressed the soft cheek. It was soft and white like milk. He really was an angel. Yuuri smiled a little after thought about that. However, his smile fading as he faced the reality again. Wolfram didn't accept him and that decision was final. He murmured something as his narrowed yet soft onyx eyes gently stared at the face before him, "If this is what you really want, Wolfram, I won't stop you. It's okay that you won't forgive me and hate me for the rest of your live but please… believe this… I… will always love you, forever…" He leaned forward, touching the blond's lips with his own.

After several seconds passed by, he stood up and walked to the door. His hand reached the doorknob and turned it quietly. He pulled the door a little, and then turned his head to look at the blond that suddenly moved a little but still full of sleep. Tears came out from his onyx eyes as his lips formed a small smile. His lips slowly moved, whispering something to the blond for the last time and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Morning came. Ray of light shined beautifully at the clear blue sky. Yuuri and the others were at the front gate of the castle to say farewell to Wolfram and Lala, who would leave to continue their journey that morning. Wolfram wore his green traveler clothes and rode his white stallion while Lala still wore her ivory long sleeves dress and rode a light brown horse that Konrad gave to her at the dawn. Konrad asked Lala for having a stroll together at the stables after he heard Lala said to Greta that she liked horse at yesterday evening. Greta liked her, because she was so kind and she always felt happy when she neared her. Lala was like a big sister to Greta. She was a little sad after hearing that Lala would leave at the morning but Lala made her a cute little key chain and promised her that she will visit the castle again if she has time and that made Greta smiled again. She received warm hug from Greta in return, and that made Lala smiled a little after that. After the two arrived at the stables, Lala's cold ivory eyes quickly changed into happy eyes. Konrad asked her after some times if she liked horse and that made Lala turned to him in surprised. She told him that she liked it very much and she liked all of the horses the castle had. To her surprised, Konrad offered her the brown horse that she stared every time she walked passed it. She rode it along with Konrad and after a while, he gave it to her after seeing that she was very good at horse riding. She accepted it of course because she didn't has one and Erebusilea people didn't give her any permission to ride a horse before she tall enough. How could she be taller if Runost still resting inside her body? She actually cursed their stupidity at that time. But to her relief, they didn't hear her cursing and she wasn't cursed back by them. She was actually glad that Runost was not nesting inside her body anymore. Her body would maturing into one that other ladies had in no time and she would be able to ride a horse again so it was okay if she accepted that oh so heavenly offer, right? Konrad walked to her as her mind flew elsewhere that nobody wouldn't know where and thought about that. Konrad patted the horse's head with his hand, "Take care of him, okay?" Konrad's voice brought her mind back to its place.

Lala nodded, smiling to Konrad, "I… I will…" She answered nervously, "Big brother…" She said to Murata.

"Take care of yourself. Send me letters, okay?"

"Okay…"

Riem who looked at Murata finally spoke, _"Take care of yourself too, Big Brother…" _She smiled softly and earned a soft nod and smile from Murata.

"Well, then…" Wolfram rode out but suddenly something stopped him, his eyes widened after hearing the sound from behind.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted.

Wolfram closed his emerald, after a while he turned around so that he faced Yuuri, "What is it, Your Majesty...?" He could see Lucia stood beside Yuuri. Her emerald eyes looked at his emerald eyes coldly.

"I…"

Silence lingered around them. Sad onyx eyes met cold emerald eyes. Their eyes connected. Slowly Yuuri's eyes softened.

"_**Don't leave me alone…"**_

Yuuri eyes suddenly widened as the memory of that night entered him mind again.

"_**Please stay with me forever…"**_

He could see Wolfram's tears were urging to come out… from those cold emerald eyes…

"_**Please…"**_

"_**Of course, Wolfram. I won't leave you alone, not ever…"**_

Wolfram closed his eyes, _"That was a lie…"_ He thought.

"_**Because I love you…"**_

"_They were all just a bunch of lies…"_

"_**Wolfram… Wolfram, you must realize that this is real…"**_

Wolfram opened his eyes and tears slowly came out. He looked at Yuuri who looked back at him with sad eyes. He sobbed and his tears came out more, "Yuuri…" Since when Yuuri been his worst weakness? He couldn't resist Yuuri like this any longer, not after Yuuri admitted to him his true feelings. That event haunted him like ghost.

Yuuri brought his right hand to Wolfram who suddenly got down from the horse and ran to him. Wolfram hugged him tightly and that made Yuuri's eyes widened, "Wolfram…?"

"Yuuri… so… that was not a dream?"

Yuuri returned the embrace as his own tears came out from his onyx eyes, "It was real…" Wolfram whispered as his voice trembling, "Yuuri, I don't want to leave you…" he slowly whispered and that made Yuuri's eyes widened even more.

"You can sta-"

Wolfram cut off Yuuri's sentence by blocked Yuuri's lips with his own. Yuuri deepened the kiss after several seconds passed. Everyone looked at them with mouth almost fell down to the ground and eyes widened but those two ignored them, as long if they didn't interrupt their moment at that time, it was fine if their mouths fell followed by their surprised faces seeing their intimate moment. Slowly Wolfram removed his mouth from Yuuri's and then looked at Yuuri with sad eyes, "If I stay here, everything won't back to normal… Like I said before, I leave because there is something that I must do, I need to change all these. My departure and everything that I'll do after this have influence with yours, mine, everyone's and this world's fate..."

"…Why is it must be you?" Yuuri looked at him with heartbreaking eyes. Wolfram really didn't want to see that.

"Because I'm the only one… who could change all these. And I can't do all of that if I stay here. That's why… I must leave…" Wolfram took Yuuri's right hand and linked his fingers with Yuuri's.

"Then… promise me you'll come back to this place after all of these are done..." He whispered on Wolfram's lips before he claimed Wolfram's lips with his own.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and pointed a finger to the man's face after the kiss ended, "Hmph! In return, you have to promise me that you… won't cheat on me anymore. Good thing that you didn't make that woman pregnant."

"How did you know… that?" Yuuri asked surprised.

"You don't have to know that."

"Of course…" Yuuri answered nodding his head.

"And stop being a wimp!"

Yuuri smiled warmly to the blond, "I promise you when you come back to this place, I've already became the man that this county could be proud of." He said as he caressed Wolfram's soft cheek.

"I'm looking forward to that. Until that time…" Wolfram slowly removed his hand from Yuuri's. He turned his head to look at Lucia who stood not too far from them. She glared coldly at him but the only thing he could do to that blond woman was smiled a sad smile in return. He walked to his horse. He climbed up and gripped his white stallion's rein tightly, "Well, Your Majesty, please take care…" He bowed his head to Yuuri and turned around. Wolfram galloped his white horse followed by Lala from behind.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered as his voice wavering. His feet slowly walked forward, faster and faster until…

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri stopped on his track. He tilted his head a little to see Murata who stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He looked at those hard black eyes, looking back at him, "Let him be. I'm sure he will come back here, someday…" He gripped Yuuri's shoulder tighter.

Tears slowly came out from Yuuri's eyes. He leaned his body toward to Murata who hugged him tightly. He gripped Murata's front shirt. He sobbed and cried louder, wetting Murata's front shirt. Murata looked at Yuuri sadly, as his two hands stroking Yuuri's back to calm him.

_**-**_

They rode through the forest. The sun shined lightly above them and the birds chipped and flew happily at the blue sky. Lala looked up. She blocked her eyes with her arm a little. It was already 20 minutes they rode but Wolfram didn't speak a single bit. She looked at Wolfram sadly, and said, "It's not long before we reached our destination…"

Hearing that, Wolfram gripped his horse's rein tighter, "Oh… I see…" He responded softly.

"About you know that Yuuri didn't make that woman pregnant… from when you slept yesterday night, the night before today, right? You saw that woman's past."

"Yes. She didn't throw up the days after that affair… How did you know that?" Wolfram looked back at her.

"When Runost still rested inside my body. Yes, it didn't give me its power, but I still got its side effect as I bore it." Lala looked at Wolfram who silenced again. She sighed and looked up. Her lips formed a small smile. The bright blue sky made her eyes clear, "The sky… is beautiful…" She said to Wolfram, intent to break the quietness.

Wolfram looked up to the clear blue sky. His eyes softened seeing a yellow bird stopped in front of his face and chipped lightly to him. He smiled, "Yes, it is…"

"I'm sure you could go back there, someday…" Lala said as her ivory eyes stared softly at Wolfram. She rode faster until she was beside him. Wolfram looked at her with his emerald eyes in return.

"Yes, you right, Lala… Let's go then…" He rode his horse faster and Lala followed him from behind. Tears came out from his emerald eyes. He smiled a sad smile as his hand wiped his tears and then he closed his eyes a little…

* * *

**-Lala- **(2)

Even we apart, we're still connected.

Because we sharing one sky.

The sky could connect us both.

So I am sure… we could meet again someday…

On a new and bright future.

A bright future…

-

_**After several seconds, he stood up and walked to the door. His hand reached the doorknob and turned it. He pulled the door a little, and then turned his head to look at the blond. Tears came out from his onyx eyes. He smiled a sad smile. His lips slowly moved, whispering something to the blond for the last time…**_

**-Yuuri & Wolfram-**_**  
**_

"_I'll see you soon…"_

* * *

1)It's the name of the white flower.

2)Lala sang the song in chapter 1.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Emptiness of Exhilaration

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**Chapter 7: Emptiness of Exhilaration**_

"This is the place. We have arrived." Lala said to Wolfram as they arrived at a beach, with beautiful ocean stretched widely in front of them. The breeze blew calmly. The water was clear and many birds flew above them. Wolfram's eyes softened seeing that beautiful scenery.

Lala got off from her brown horse and walked to Wolfram. She looked up to him, "Come on. Get off from your horse." She ordered.

"Are you sure… this is the place?" Wolfram asked as he looked at Lala.

Lala nodded, "Yes." She answered.

"But this is an ocean."

Lala smiled. She brought her hand to Wolfram and suddenly a white flower appeared above her palm, flowing lightly followed by a blue light formed a circle surrounding the flower in it, "We use this to get there."

"Where was that flower come from?" Wolfram's eyes widened surprised after that flower suddenly appeared right in front of his eyes.

"I hid it on another dimension. This flower's called Catalina." Lala answered as she walked forward until the calm wave touched her shoes.

Wolfram got off his horse and walked to Lala, "How is it work?"

"You'll see…" She plucked one of its petals and gave it to Wolfram.

Wolfram confused, didn't understand why Lala offering him that white petal. Lala who noticed this sighed tiredly, "Will you take it?"

"Oh." Wolfram took it from Lala. He looked at Lala who plucked another petal and brought it with her palm so that it was in front of her, "Follow me…" She instructed.

Wolfram copied her movement, putted the petal above his palm and brought it to his front.

Lala putted the petal on the water followed by Wolfram afterwards, "Repeat my words…

_Tempus edax rerum_

_Totidem verbis_

_Totis viribus_"

Huge waves suddenly came to them and Wolfram blocked them with his back, shielded Lala from it. They fell to the ground and got soaked, "What the!?" Wolfram hugged Lala tighter as another huge wave suddenly came and crushed to them. Wolfram felt a sharp pain as his emerald eyes trailed to his bleeding shoulder. Blood came out from it and washed up by the waves, making the water red a little. After several minutes, the waves stopped. Lala opened her eyes as her hand clutched Wolfram's uniform tightly, "Wolfram…" She said slowly as she looked at Wolfram who slowly standing up. She blushed and fortunate to her, Wolfram didn't notice it.

Wolfram offered his hand to Lala, "Lala… You okay?"

Lala nodded and stood up slowly as her ivory eyes looked at Wolfram's shoulder, "That must be hurt…"

"No." Wolfram shook his head.

"Let me see…" Lala touched Wolfram's wound with her right hand and chanted, "_Reculer pour mieux sauter_"

A white light slowly appeared surrounding the wound. The wound slowly closed, "Thank you." He said to Lala who shrugged.

"No need to thank me. It's nothing…" Lala removed her hand from Wolfram's shoulder and washed it within the ocean, "Does it feel hurt anymore?" She asked.

"No." Wolfram answered as his eyes looked at Lala.

"Okay. Good." Lala's eyes trailed to the ocean in front her. Suddenly an earthquake occurred, "This is it…"

The ocean slowly split into two revealing a stone stairs that stretching in front of them. Its end was unknown because it was dark inside and Wolfram could not know where the stairs would lead them, "What the hell is this?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"This tunnel will lead us to Erebusila, our Headquarter." She said as she turned her body so that she was facing Wolfram.

"Oh, so this stairs connected to a tunnel."

Lala nodded softly, answering Wolfram's question.

"But it's dark inside…"

Lala blinked, confused. "Why? Do you afraid of dark?" Lala asked as her eyes looked at Wolfram who suddenly became pale.

"No… it's just brings back old memories…"

"Don't worry. Yes, the entrance is dark but it's not so dark when we reached its middle…"

Wolfram nodded, "Ok, then. Shall we?"

Lala pointed her finger to the horses that were stomped their feet madly behind Wolfram, "We brought them to Erebusilea. I don't want to leave them here." She said as her eyes glared at Wolfram.

"Okay, okay! But please stop glaring at me like that!" Wolfram said as he waved his two hands to Lala. Wolfram stepped back and pulled the horses' reins, "Man, they're stubborn. Behave, you two." He said as his other hand soothed them.

As several minutes passed, Lala walked forward walked down the stairs followed by Wolfram from behind. The stairs disappeared and the ocean came back to normal afterwards.

* * *

That afternoon, Yuuri had a picnic with Lucia and Greta in one of the castle's garden. When Yuuri asked her for having a lunch together the hour before, Greta accepted it with wide smile because it was her opportunity to give Yuuri tries her cookies that she had practiced with Lucia three days before. Greta ran off to the kitchen after that, and bumped to Lucia near the kitchen's entrance. Greta asked her for help her making the lunch. Lucia accepted it kindly and helped her as for the result sandwiches, apples and strangely omelet rice too that Lucia made now sat on a plum color blanket that the three too sat on silently, waiting to be eaten. Yuuri's eyes widened looking at the omelets in front of him, "Omelet rice?" He asked as he looked at Lucia confused.

Lucia blinked her emerald eyes confusingly to Yuuri, "Omelet rice? What's that? These called egg rice."

"They're called omelet rice at where I came from." Yuuri took a piece of it with a spoon and placed it inside his mouth. He chewed it several times and swallowed it, "Hmmm… it has the same flavor. You made this?"

Lucia nodded slightly, "With the help of Greta too!" Greta said cheerfully.

"Thank you, you two. It's delicious." Yuuri said smiling as he took another piece of it.

Greta stood up and danced around singing a song that Annisina taught her as Lucia smiled at Yuuri shyly. Yuuri looked at her in the eyes. That made Lucia blushed, "Greta. Come here, you're hungry, right?" Yuuri slightly shouted.

Greta ran to them and sat down between Yuuri and Lucia. She took a cheese sandwich from the plate in front of her and chewed it lightly, "Oh, yes, father. Why all of sudden you wanted to have a picnic with us?" She asked.

"I'm just wanted to have a break for a while. Don't worry. Gwendal permitted me. I have finished my work, after all." Yuuri smiled to Greta, "You're so energetic, Greta."

"I am? Uncle Konrad told me that too!" She responded happily. She took her omelet rice and ate it, "Hnn… It's unfortunate that Sis Lala left."

"Don't worry, Princess Greta. I'm sure she will come back." Lucia responded.

"I hope she will, because I want her to teach me how to make that beautiful Pegasus!" Greta said as she clapped her hands.

"Hegahush?" Yuuri asked as his mouth chewed the omelet lightly.

"Swallow it before you talk, father." Greta giggled. She took out the key chain from her pocket. It had a shape of mini Pegasus, a white horse that had a gold horn on his forehead and shiny wings on its back, "Here! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuuri's and Lucia's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha? It's made of glass! I don't know anyone who could make something like this in this world! That girl is something!"

"Maa, father… is it so difficult to make?" Greta asked confused seeing Yuuri's expression suddenly changed.

"Of course! Even I could not make something like this! And it's so detail too."

"So… it's impossible for me to make it?" Greta sadly asked.

Lucia patted Greta's head gently, "Don't worry, Princess Greta. I'm sure someday you could make something like this too…" She smiled to Greta and a smile slowly appeared on Greta's lips.

Greta slowly putted the key chain on her lap. She took a plate of cookies from Lucia's hand and offered it to Yuuri, "Yuuri! Would you try these?"

Yuuri nodded, "Of course, Greta." He took one of the cookies that had strawberry syrup and a white cream at the center of it and putted it inside his mouth, "It's not so sweet. I like it." He said as he licked his finger, "The cream is very soft. It was like it melted inside my mouth."

"Really?"

Yuuri nodded.

Greta turned her head to Lucia, "It was a success! Thank you, aunt Lucia!" She said to the woman.

Lucia smiled and shook her head lightly, "It's my pleasure for helping you, Princess Greta." She said as she putted her right hand in front of her chest.

"Maa… aunt Lucia! You don't have to call me like that! Just call me Greta."

Lucia looked at Greta with hesitated eyes, "Well, Princess Greta… I-" She said slightly as her emerald eyes trailed to Yuuri who looked at her in return.

"You could call her that. I don't mind." Yuuri said as he crossed his hands.

"Ok, then… Greta…"

Yuuri, Lucia and Greta continued their picnic in that garden. Greta made Yuuri and Lucia flower necklaces and Lucia made a colorful necklace for her in return. They had a good time at that time but no one knew that the key chain that Greta had was sparkling slightly.

* * *

Wolfram walked through the huge tunnel that led them to the entrance of Erebusilea as Lala told him. The tunnel was big enough for horses to enter and it made by a material that Wolfram never seen before. It was smooth and black and there were many white decorated plants at the right and left side of it. A dark blue carpet with gold beautiful symbols around it carpeted the white floor and many candles flowing near the ceiling that lighted that place.

Wolfram who busied looking at his surrounding suddenly interrupted by Lala who suddenly spoke, "Wolfram, this tunnel is long, isn't it? For another 2 or 3 minutes, we will arrive at Erebusilea's entrance."

"Oh, I see…" Wolfram responded.

"Why? You're sound confused."

"Nah, it's just… what material is this that this tunnel made of?"

"Orichalcum. It's the strongest iron in the world. Well, I'm not surprised after hearing that surprised sound of yours, because this material is not from this world." She said as she crossed her hands while her feet still walking forward.

"What-"

"We're here." Lala said as her eyes focused at a huge orichalcum gates that stood majestically in front of them. Slowly she walked toward the gate but stopped by the guards that suddenly ran to them and prevented them from going any further.

They pointed the tip of their guns to her, "Stop! Show us your identity!" The guard at the left side of Lala ordered.

"Lala Daguerre. I'm the sister of this place's lord, Riku Zinkernagel." Lala said straightly without hesitation and fear. She stared at them coldly.

"Your hand, please." The other guard ordered.

Lala moved forward and let her fingers scanned by a weird machine the guard used. The two guards suddenly dropped down to one knee, bowing their head and placed their right hands in front of their chests, "We're sorry for our rudeness. Please enter, Mistress Lala. Master Riku is waiting."

"Wolfram, come on." She turned her head a little to look at Wolfram who looked back at her.

Wolfram nodded slightly and followed Lala through the gate.

As they inside, Wolfram eyes widened and nearly fell looking at the scene before him. The inside of that tall building could also make his jaw dropped on the floor. Everything made by that orichalcum thing. Many flying vehicles that Wolfram never seen before flew around and sometimes stopped at a certain spots. Huge spiral staircase was resting at the corner of the building from the bottom to the top floor. Many peoples walked down or up the stairs and walked passed them. A huge cylindrical aquarium stood at the center of Erebusilea from head to toe. He could also saw children played and chased each other around the aquarium. The place was so crowded but so lively and… full of warm sensation…

"What… is this… place?" Wolfram asked as his mouth gaped.

Lala turned around and faced Wolfram with small smile on her lips, "Welcome, Wolfram to the city of Forgotten Memories, Erebusilea."

"Ci… CITY!?" Wolfram asked surprised by Lala declaration.

* * *

30 minutes after Wolfram and Lala arrived at Erebusilea… Blood Pledge Castle…

A woman walked down from the stairs and entered a room. She closed the wooden door slowly as a black shadow of a man suddenly appeared near the window. The man smiled to her.

"How is it going?" The man asked. His eyes pierced through the cold eyes of that woman.

The woman walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of it, "It's doesn't progressing well…" She answered as she crossed her hands.

"How come?"

She shrugged, "That girl, Lala came to this place 3 days ago. Ren came that night. He hurt the Demon King and his fiancé."

The man nodded, "But he failed to bring that girl and the power back."

"He was killed by that blond boy."

"Huh, he really is useless. Deserved him right to went here without a permission."

"I really don't want to see a failure like that anymore."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Well, then…" She smiled devilishly to the black shadow as her hand caressed her chin, "Would you locate the Bielefeld boy and that girl for me?"

The man nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. After a while, they opened slightly. He shook his head lightly to the woman, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I couldn't find them anywhere…" He said with a tone of guilt.

"They must be inside Erebusilea right now."

"They left this place?"

The woman nodded, "This morning…"

"I will continue my search, then. I will tell you if something's up."

"Very well. Take care of headquarter for a while longer. I still have some businesses here to attend."

"Yes, my Lord." The shadow disappeared.

Slowly she walked to the window and opened it. Her feet brought her to the balcony as her eyes focused at the scenery in front of it, "Riku, I won't lose to you…"

* * *

A black man sat on his chair writing something on the table in front of him inside a huge office with many fountains in it. Behind him was a big window with dark blue curtain blocking the ray of the bright sun. A woman with red hair and wearing a spectacle stood near him as her red eyes focused on the paper the man signed. The black man slowly put his pen and gave the paper to the woman. The woman accepted it and walked toward the door but stopped by a sudden knock by the door's office. A guard came in and walked to the black man. He dropped one knee and bowed, "Sorry for interrupt. But there are people who want to meet you, my Lord."

"Who are they?" The red woman asked.

"Mistress Lala and a blond man with emerald eyes." The guard answered the question as the black man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Let them enter." The black man ordered.

The guard slowly stood and bowed his head, "Yes, my Lord." The guard ran to the doors and opened them, revealing a small ivory girl with a blond man followed her from behind.

Lala and Wolfram entered the quite room. Lala walked toward the black man but stopped seeing the black man suddenly stood. That made Lala's expression changed from cold one into a strange one, "Not again… Big brother, behave." She whispered.

"LALA!!" The black man ignored her and ran toward the ivory girl. He crushed his body to the girl and hugged her tightly, "I missed you! My Lala is back!"

"Brother, let go of me!" Lala shouted to the black man. Her face became red.

"Haha… sorry…" He released Lala and looked at Wolfram who stood behind her little sister, "But, I'm glad you're okay. Where did you gone off to?" Riku asked the ivory girl.

"I told you before; I searched for Runost's master. And I finally found him." Lala answered as she turned around to see Wolfram in front of them.

Riku followed Lala's movement and looked at the blond man softly, "So, he is the one?" He asked to Lala as his lips smiled devilishly. Lala nodded lightly. He smiled wider as his right hand rested on his hip.

Wolfram dropped one knee and bowed to Riku, "It's my pleasure to meet you. I'm Wolfram." He looked up to Riku.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too. I'm Riku Zinkernagel. And this is Cyrille Neyza, my assistant. Oh, and please stand up. I don't like to be bowed like that."

Wolfram blinked at him and stood up, "I understand."

"Welcome, new heritor, to Erebusilea city."

"Thank you." Wolfram responded.

Riku smiled to him. Slowly he walked backward so that he was behind Lala now. He grabbed Lala shoulders with his two hands, "Oh, I'm sure this little girl didn't introduce herself properly to you. Well, keep this in your mind: she's a shy girl and don't like to socialize with other people. This is Lala Daguerre, my little sister." He said as he patted Lala's head lightly. Lala glared at him but Riku just smiled softly to the girl.

"Brother, about the tri-"

"It's a matter that we could do after you take him for a tour around the city." He smiled to Wolfram, "Haha… well, New Heritor, how about a tour? Lala will accompany you."

"How about you, brother?" Lala asked.

"Nah, I still have works to do. Meet me here later, okay?" Riku said tiredly as his hand hushed Lala and Wolfram out from his office.

Cyrille bowed slightly to them, "Please enjoy the tour."

The doors slowly closed in front of them. Lala sighed lightly, "Well, then. Shall we?"

Wolfram nodded and followed Lala toward an elevator that will bring them to the lowest floor.

* * *

"Mistress Lala! Welcome back!" A bunch of children suddenly ran to the ivory girl that stood in front of him. Cheerful smiles plastered on their face, "Do you want these apples, Mistress? They're still fresh! My father picked them just awhile ago!" A brown hair girl with big turquoise eyes offered a basket of apples to her, and him too, "Here, sir. You can have some of these too!" The girl smiled to him.

Lala took the basket and smiled softly to them, "Thank you." She said as she gave several coins to their hands. The coins were black because they also made from orichalcum.

They smiled wider and ran to the store not far from where they were standing. Lala offered the basket with her left hand to him, "Here, try some." She said as she took a bite of the apple on her right hand.

Wolfram took one of them and took a bite of it a little, "It's good." He surprised as he looked at the red apple on his hand.

"Of course, these apples grew from high quality seeds. My brother really like this. Maybe I should bring the rest to him."

"These are apples? But they're red."

"They're apples from Earth." That sentence made Wolfram's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Ah, Erebusilea is a building with 200 blocks in it. You could say blocks are same as floors. This is the 1st block. You could find restaurants, cafés, stands and sweet shops on this floor. This floor is like a food center." She pointed to the huge aquarium in front of them, "That is an aquarium. It's connected to the water world outside Erebusilea at the roof. There's a hole up there, right? That's why we don't have specific fishes inside. They just come in and out, swim freely from here to there and the opposite."

"Won't enemies enter Erebusilea from that hole, then?" Wolfram asked as his emerald eyes looked at the huge gold fish that swam to the roof. It surrounded by many colorful fishes, making it more beautiful.

"We close the hole every night. And even if they manage to enter from there, I doubt they could destroy this aquarium to get in here. They will need a plenty of oxygen in no time. I can guarantee that." Lala chuckled softly.

"Oh, I see…" Wolfram nodded a little.

"Let's get you something to eat. You didn't eat your breakfast when we were still in Blood Pledge Caste, did you?" She asked as she turned around seeing Wolfram.

"I was busy at that time."

"I know. C'mon, let's go. That restaurant sells the best fried fish with lemon sauces and banana milk shake in there! They're delicious!" Lala said as she pulled Wolfram to the restaurant with a yellow stand not far from them.

* * *

"Murata! Why won't you tell me?" Yuuri shouted to the Great Sage that sat on one of the forbidden boxes, Hellsfire in Frozen Land ignoring the king, "Don't ignore me!" He continued as he stomped his feet harshly to the floor.

"You woke me up just for babbling about this?" Murata said as he yawned heavily.

"Murata, you know something about that but you just close your mouth shut!"

"Hehhh… Shibuya, you don't have to concern about that." He said as he sighed heavily.

"I have to! In case you forgot, but I'm a king here! Although it didn't give effect on me, but it did on the others…"

"Like I told you before, Ulrike and I are searching for the cure right now. You as a king just need to sit down on your chair inside your office and do your paperwork, okay, Shibuya? End of story. I'm going back to my room." He said as he walked to the door, "Oh, and don't do anything unnecessary, you hear me?" He warned the monarch before he got out from the room.

"Damn! I can't just sit here and wait Wolfram with nothing!" Yuuri clenched his fist as he too got out from the room going back to his castle.

Murata walked back to his room as a serious expression plastered on his face. His glasses gleamed as he caressed his chin with his hand. After he arrived in front of his room, he quickly entered it and plopped down to the mattress. He sighed deeply as his black eyes glanced at the ceiling above him, "I really don't want to lie to Shibuya like this… but…"

"But what?" A broad voice interrupted his thought. Murata turned around to see a tall blond man stood near his room's window. The man smiled to him.

He sat up and looked at those blue eyes in front of him, "Shibuya will know about this soon enough… And I'm sure we can't stop him if the time comes…"

"I know. But it's not necessary right now."

"He could dangerous himself. I don't want to make Lord von Bielefeld worried about this knowing that he's busy with this matter there…"

"Knowing that… won't the Black Order invade this castle to lure out Wolfram?"

"… I hope not. But even if they will, I won't let Shin Makoku know about their existence."

"You can't stop them forever, you know. Sooner or later this world will fall into the great chaos that no one could avoid and escape. It will turn all of the fates of every being… in this world. Ulrike and the dream gazer of Erebusilea already witnessed that."

"I know that. And we need Shibuya's power to avoid that from happening. Even it's only just for a small amount of time." He looked to the sun slowly rising from his window, "I hope they could destroy the Black Order quickly before this world falls to the… to the ashen future the Black Order will occur."

* * *

Wolfram and Lala slowly entered through an automatic orichalcum door and entered the restaurant as a waitress walked to them, "Welcome." She said as she bowed her head, "Ah, Mistress Lala." The woman with a dark brown hair that end above her shoulders smiled as her violet eyes looked at Lala softly, "Please, have some seat."

Lala followed by Wolfram went to seats near the window with a vase of catalinas above a brown round table between chairs. The two sat down as the waitress gave them menus books, "What's today's main menu, Misora?" Lala asked to the woman.

Misora smiled softly to her and said, "Fried fish with lemon sauces."

"Sweet. I order that and… a glass of banana milk. Oh, Wolfram, did you already picked? You can pick anything you like. I don't mind." Lala said as she looked at Wolfram who still busying himself picking menu.

"…I order the same. But I order apple juice for the drink." He answered as he closed the menu and putted it on the table.

"5 minutes, okay?" Misora took the menus and walked away from them.

Slowly Wolfram turned around to see the scene through the window. He could saw many people walked passed the restaurant, "This is a beautiful place…"

Lala who heard that just blinked at him, "Of course. My brother worked hard to build this place."

"What? Riku?"

Lala nodded to him, "You see… this is actually an empire that he built to make 'that' wish comes true, at first." Her ivory eyes narrowed while her mouth saying the last two words.

"Wish? What-" Wolfram stopped as his emerald eyes looked back at the sad ivory eyes in front of him, "Lala?"

Lala shook her head and then smiled, "No, it's nothing… Let's eat quickly so that we could continue our exploration.

At the same time, their foods came…

-

After their stomachs full, they went to the other floors of the city. Lala introduced Wolfram with blocks full of convenient stores. There were also a mall, park, museum, cinema, library, and Meridera Academy, the place where young ones who lived at Erebusilea improving their knowledge. The class had finished and many uniform students came out from the academy when Wolfram arrived there. The school had five floors. Three floors for classrooms and the rest were for library, computer lab, science lab, art class, history, etc. There were also two big swimming pools at the roof for the swimming class. As Wolfram introduced by Lala with the principle, Mr. Michoan, a sound of crash suddenly occurred from outside of the office. Wolfram who heard this quickly walked out from the room followed by Lala from behind. Stood still, he could saw a young girl with Meridera's uniform with long lime color hair sat on the floor with head bent down and body soaked while a broken vase with catalinas lying in front of her as other young girls looked at her with disdain. The girls suddenly gasped seeing Lala, they panicked as they walked back a little, "Mi- mistress Lala…" They said with trembled voice as they eyed the ivory girl with fear.

"What do you think all of you've done?" Lala asked with cold tone and deadly ivory eyes she had at that time. That made the girls' eyes widened in horror. Lala crossed her hands as she walked to the lime hair girl, who actually wore a round spectacle with light green eyes behind it, "You've broken the vase that I bought for this girl the other day. What good behaviors you all have." Her cold smile made the girls froze on their spot.

"We're… we're sorry, Mistress!" They said as they bowed their head to her. They shed tears but Lala knew better who they were. That was just an act to run away from this matter without any responsibility. They liked bullying other people and seizing others' belongings. They need to be reminding once more about manners and had to memorize the rules that valid in that school, and in that building.

"I don't need that. Apologize to this girl!" She shouted ordering the girls who quickly bowed their heads to the girl who had helped by Wolfram to stand up.

After Lala asked the teachers to chastise those girls, she and Wolfram hurriedly took the green girl to the medic room, afraid if the girl would catch a fever or something. But to their relief, the girl was all right and only had small cuts on her fingers because touching the broken vase accidentally. The green girl sat on the edge of the bed with bandaged hands resting above her laps while Wolfram and Lala stared at the girl who had changed her wet uniform with other uniform that had kept inside one of the room's closets. The girl just stared at her trembled hands with guilty face.

"Hey." Lala's call made her eyes widened. She quickly held her head up looking back at the ivory eyes of Lala.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the vase! I will recompense it! So please don't bring me to the principle or punish me just yet!!" The girl shouted and that made Lala stunned.

Upon hearing that, Lala hit her forehead hard with his hand, "It's okay. You don't have to worry about that vase anymore. I could but you a new one next year."

"No! I… you don't have to-"

"Sarah."

"Ye- yes?" She responded as her lips trembling.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Lala asked as her eyes narrowed seeing the girl bent down her head again, afraid to see her. Was she really that terrifying to see?

"I… I don't want to be a burden for everyone… es- especially you, Mistress…" The green girl who called Sarah by Lala whispered as her tears slowly welled up at the corner of her green eyes. That made Lala hit her forehead with her hand again.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Sarah?" Lala said straightly. Wolfram who heard this gaped while the girl quivered even more.

"Ye- yes. Yes, that was everyone called me with…" Sarah said as she sobbed and finally her tears fell down from her wet eyes.

"Hoi, you don't have to say th-" Wolfram stopped by Lala who suddenly halted him from speaking any longer.

"Sarah, remember what I said to you the other day?" Lala asked and Sarah nodded her head lightly.

"Yes. But… but I'm brainless with anything other than computer. And I can't do any martial arts... so it's so im-"

"Cut, cut, cut! That was not what you have to say!!" Lala said as she clapped her two hands loudly as possible that could make other people who heard that eyes widened in surprised, not without an exception of Wolfram and Sarah whose green eyes widened in disbelief seeing Lala's attitude suddenly change in front of them.

"Listen, here! Don't said anything like brainless or whatever that has a same meaning as it! Talent! Your talent, Sarah! You have to show them your talent! You have an amazing talent that everyone doesn't have!" Lala said as she pointed her finger to Sarah's face.

"Wh-what? But I don't have any courage to do that... let alone... let alone in front of everyone else..." Sarah said as she brought her trembling hands to her chest.

Lala silent for a moment as she caressed her chin with her hand, thinking something that might boost Sarah's braveness. After a while, her eyes widened as she clapped her two hands again waking the two who stared at her with blank eyes, "There will be a white festival later at the first block, right?"

"Ye- yes. It's a ceremony where all of the people will send their prays to Goddess Virianna... for her safety and health with the help of one of the white maiden of the city as their accommodator so that their prays reach the goddess. Talented white maiden…"

Suddenly Lala grabbed her hand and pulled her down from the bed, "I will teach you! Now!"

Lala rushed out from the room with hand still holding Sarah's hand pulled her to follow her while Wolfram just sighed tiredly, "What's going on here, exactly?" He said as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. He walked out followed the two afterwards.

-

2 hours later...

Many people gathered around the huge aquarium for attending the White Ceremony that would held at that place. From the name, we all would know that the ceremony was not a rock band festival or something. They all wore white clothes that covered their body from neck to toe. "Thank you everyone for come here to have this sacred ceremony with us. We have chosen one of the white maiden to be our accommodator this time. Please welcome our white maiden, Lady Sarah of Meridera Academy!" The audience awed in disappointment hearing the name.

Upon hearing that, Sarah who stood behind Wolfram hid herself as fear dwelled up inside her. Her feet slowly moved backward, intent to run away, but stopped by Lala and her cold glare, "Mis- Mistress Lala... I... I can't!" Sarah said as she pushed by Lala from behind so that she would move forward to the podium that had prepared by the people for the accommodator in front of the aquarium.

"No excuse! Now, go!" Lala pushed her until she arrived above the podium. Feeling many eyes stared at her with disgust, Sarah closed her eyes tightly. Her hands that hold a gold violin trembled horribly.

"Just go home!" "We don't need you!" "You're useless!" "You'll only disgrace this holy festival!"

"QUITE!" Lala shouted at them making them silence, "Stop all of your ramblings! Goddess Virianna doesn't need it!"

"Mis- mistress!?" Sarah said surprised seeing Lala who suddenly appeared and stood in front of her. Her tears came out as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Erase those tears of yours, Sarah." Lala said as she turned around and faced Sarah, "I know you could do this. You have a great power to do that, just like your mother. You want to grant her wish, right?" She smiled softly to her.

Sarah nodded lightly, "I'll… I'll do my best…" Sarah replied as she brushed away her tears with her long sleeve.

Lala walked down from the podium eyeing Sarah who slowly walked forward facing the people. She raised her violin and began to play it. A soft yet powerful melody lingered on that floor. All of the people looked at her with eyes widened surprised with the miracle that occurred behind her afterwards. She closed her eyes and began to sing as a tear slowly rolled down from her green eye. After a while, a beautiful voice of someone entered her mind, _"Thank you…" _

Sarah quickly opened her eyes upon hearing that, ending the song she had sung. She looked up at the aquarium filled with colorful fishes after hearing that soft yet sad tone that whispering on her ear just now, "Was that…" Her tears burst out from her eyes and she collapsed to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder after that.

-

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, you moron! What a nuisance!" Lala stopped on her track after hearing that shout not far from her. She turned around and looked at a bunch of people surrounding a green hair girl that sat on the floor trembling and covered with leftover foods. She could see tears slowly fell down from those green eyes._

"_Akh! Stop! I'm… I'm sorry!" The green girl shouted at the people. _

_Riku who actually with Lala at that time surprised seeing Lala suddenly disappeared from his side. He turned around and looked at Lala who ran to those people, "Lala?" _

"_This is your punishment, useless!" A hand swung to the girl's face as her green eyes widened horrifically. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see those predator eyes of the people that glared at her angrily. One second passed and a sound of slap occurred in front of her. She blinked in confusion and raised her head. Her wet green eyes greeted by an ivory girl that stood in front of her stretching her two hands protecting her and whose cheek reddening after receiving that hard slap. Her eyes and the people's eyes widened horribly seeing Lala who glared at them coldly. It defeated their predator eyes._

"_Satisfied?" Lala said softly, "Are all of you satisfied!!??" She shouted and that made them all froze on the spot._

"_My, my. What have you all done to my little sister's cute face…?" Riku said as he walked to the crowded place and stood in front of Lala and the green girl, "We won't punish you all. If you promised me you all won't hurt this beautiful woman or anyone else AGAIN." He smiled devilishly and that made all of other people who saw this walked away from them, "Or are you all desperately wanted to enter the Improvement Room? Its gate is open wide for all of you~" He whistled but he still maintaining his devilish smile, that made all of them jumped in horror._

"_We're… we're promise!!" They bowed their head and that made Riku smiled wider._

_Riku clapped his two hands ordering them to go away. He was too arrogant for not wanting to see their ugly faces, "Good. Problem solved. Well, then… how about we all take care of your-!" He turned around but what greeted him made his eyes widened, "LALA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!??" Perhaps, only Lala who had guts to wake Riku's fury like that._

"_There. All done. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused you, Mistress…" Lala and the girl were inside Meridera Academy, inside the girl's room more precisely. After tending Lala's wound, they were having a little chat about the problem that took place just now at the first block._

"_No, it's okay. They need to be taught about having a manner in this place." Lala said as she requested so that the girl stop crying in front of her. She really could not stand others' tears, "What was that, just now? They hurt you like some kind of disgraceful-" She stopped seeing the girl clasped her mouth with her trembled hand._

"_I know that." The green girl said with her smile showing Lala an expression of sadness, "Thank you for rescuing me back there." She said as she bowed her head a little._

"_Raise your head. I don't like to be praise like that. No need. And it's useless…" That sentence made the green eyes widened._

"_I'm… I'm sorry…"_

"_So, what was that about?"_

_The green girl shook her head, "No, it's nothing."_

"_Nothing? Then why were you hurt by those people?"_

"_I'm sorry. It was because… it was because I'm useless that was why they hurt and punished me."_

"_You're an idiot. Nobody useless in this place. If you are useless, then why your mother wanted to born you and paid it with her life? Everybody has his or her own superiority and deficiency. Just remember this: No matter how many people thinking of you as a burden, no matter how many people hurting you every day, you should never ever give up. Otherwise, you won't be able to walk forward to the fullest of your life…"_

_Suddenly Riku barged in with a blue vase filled with Catalinas between his hands, "Lala. There you are."_

"_Brother, give that Catalinas to this girl."_

_The green girl's eyes widened in surprise, "Wh-what…?" She said as she received the vase that Riku gave her._

"_Your favorite flowers. Today is your birthday, right? Happy birthday, Sarah…" Lala and Riku's eyes widened seeing Sarah sobbed harder, "Hei, you don't need to cry. It's your turn to shine now so you should be happy."_

_Sarah nodded and smiled to them, "I am happy…"_

"… Thank you…"

* * *

At the middle of the ceremony, Wolfram and Lala left the place and walked side by side went back to the top floor, Riku's office. Silence lingered around them. Wolfram broke the silence when they were arrived inside the elevator, "That was a beautiful ceremony…" He said with hands behind his back. His eyes focused at the huge aquarium through the window of the elevator.

"That girl has the same talent as her deceased mother. Her mother was a respectful woman in this place and a wonderful accommodator of that obligatory ceremony." Lala responded while her back facing Wolfram's back. Hands brushed back her long ivory hair from covering her ears as eyes stared at the entrance of the elevator they were that time.

"That Sarah said just now, it's a ceremony for goddess Virianna. Who is this goddess, anyway?" Wolfram asked again preventing the silence from dominating the atmosphere between them again.

That question made Lala's breath stopped slightly and her eyes widened. She bent down her head eyeing the silver floor beneath her feet, "She's our goddess of hope…" She answered with a sad smile plastered on her lips, "But she has long gone. We all don't know where she is right now. It was like… she was swallowed by the mother of earth…"

"Long gone? How come?" Wolfram said as he turned his body so that he faced Lala's back.

Lala sighed. Slowly she turned around as well and faced Wolfram. Her eyes met with his, "You saw all of them, right?"

Wolfram eyed Lala's face whose suddenly became pale, "Saw all of them of what?" He asked confused by Lala's strange question that straightly tossed to him.

"All of the people you've met inside this building. What did you see inside the eyes of those people?"

"Well, that was a strange question." Wolfram said as he ran his fingers through his golden hair, "They radiate happiness and warm, I guess. We all could know that from their expressions and smiles."

Lala's sad expression made Wolfram more worried, "So, you could not see what rest behind those fake exhilaration…"

"Behind? What do you mean?"

Lala walked to Wolfram's side and eyed the aquarium with half lidded eyes, "Sorrow… regret… despair… ire… craziness of their mind… their nearly broken souls… wounds and traces of the result after committing their wanted suicides…"

"What…?" Wolfram eyes widened hearing that.

"Know the meaning of those words?" Lala asked as her eyes narrowed.

Wolfram just silence hearing that. What confusing him was what Lala actually pointed out? What Lala showed him from those eyes full of cheerfulness?

"Their eyes… they're blank and there are glimpses of emptiness inside those orbs of theirs. It is all because of the calamities they had experienced. Yes, they finally have strength to forget about it after my brother and all of people who in charge of Erebusilea offered them to take care of their life and all of these matters, but deep down inside their heart, it is still scorching. The calamities are haunting them while they're asleep or spacing out."

"So… all of them are victims…" Wolfram said softly.

Lala grabbed Wolfram's hand and gripped it with her two hands. Wolfram could felt that her hands were trembling, "Please… help us freeing them from these entire nightmares!"

Wolfram just stared at Lala's pale face with hard eyes. Lala requested him something like these made him couldn't find a step to move backward. He had chose this path and he could not go back to where all of these began before solved all these, "Lala, calm down. I see no objection to that, so you don't have to worry about it. I will not leave… I won't run from all of these…" He said as he hugged Lala tightly and that made Lala blushed.

Lala hesitantly hugged Wolfram back. She circled her hand around Wolfram's waist and said, "Thank you."

* * *

"Welcome back, you two." Riku said to the two who entered his office as he sat comfortably on his chair.

Lala walked to Riku and offered the basket of apples she bought just now, "Do you want to eat these?"

"Sure, thanks, Lala. Cyrille, pill them for me, will you?" Riku smiled to the red woman beside him.

Cyrille took the basket and nodded, "Okay." She slowly bowed to Riku, "Excuse me for a minute, then." Three pairs of eyes followed her trails until she out from the room.

Riku's onyx eyes slowly narrowed as it stared at Lala and Wolfram, "Well? How was the trip?" He asked to them.

"It was fine." Wolfram answered, "I never knew you could make such amazing place, Lord Zinkernagel."

"Ah, please stop the flattery. Haha… oh, yeah, and stop the formality too. You can call me with 'Riku'."

"What?" Wolfram surprised.

"I too will stop calling you with 'New Heritor' or whatever that I called you with before. Hmmm… Can I call you Wolfram, then?"

"Sure." Wolfram nodded.

Lala who saw them interrupted them, "Well, brother. We have done with our tour. Now what?" Lala asked as she folded her two hands.

Riku turned around to see her in return. Serious face and devilish smile plastered on his face, "Of course. We will begin the trial." He smiled amusingly to her, "Wolfram, could you follow me?"

"Where to?" Wolfram asked confused.

Riku's smile made him gulped all of sudden.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the front of huge gates that Wolfram had never seen before. Lala didn't bring him here, that made him curious.

"Okay, then. We've arrived, here in these gates." Riku said as his onyx eyes looked at the black gates in front of them. Lala and he turned around to face Wolfram, "This is your first mission as a new heritor."

"What should I do, then? Just walk through these gates to its end?" He looked back to the serious eyes of two people in front of him.

"I really hope this will be easy as you said." He said as he touched the gates with his hand.

Riku chuckled lightly seeing Wolfram confused but his expression quickly changed back to the cold one, "There's a huge tunnel once you passed these gates. And what you have to do is… reach the end of this tunnel by yourself. You should arrive at the other gates… ALIVE…"

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened because of that, "Alive? What do you mean? Is the tunnel really that dangerous?"

Riku 'hmped' to him made him more confused, "Let me know whether this place brings you for a bright future… or your death…" Riku's cold eyes could pierce through his eyes and he was sure, that this wouldn't be easy as a plate of rice with lemon sauce fish he ate just now.

Slowly Ragna appeared beside him. He gripped Wolfram's shoulder lightly, _"Don't worry, Wolfram. I'm with you. This will be your opportunity to learn how to control Runost."_

Wolfram looked at him surprised and then smiled, "Right. Open the gates, then." He said to Riku.

"I'm on it." Slowly the gates disappeared and Wolfram could see a huge black hole inside of it, "Lala…"

Lala nodded to him. Slowly she walked to Wolfram with a thin long sword above her hands. She offered it to him, "Use that for your advantage. You can't handle that place with Runost's power alone right now."

Wolfram took it, unsheathed the sword, and greeted by a black shiny sword that suddenly shook on his hand, "Use that sword. That's the sharpest and the strongest sword of Erebusilea. I will give it to you if you complete this trial. This place is not just will tests you for your control over Runost, but also your own strength and heart."

Wolfram sheathed the sword and putted it beside his hip, "Let's go." He said to Ragna who nodded to him, _"I have to finish this soon."_

As Wolfram entered and sucked into the black hole, the gate suddenly appeared and finally closed.

Riku suddenly sat down on the floor with his head bent down, "Brother!" Lala who saw this ran to him and bent her own body, "Hang on. I'll call Cyrille."

"No, no need." Riku softly whispered to her.

"Brother…" Lala said with worried expression on her face.

"I… I hope I did the right thing. I really don't want to hurt people more than that…"

"Brother… Of course, you did the right thing. Even if you did something horrible to others, I will always there to protect you." Lala said as he hugged Riku tightly.

"Protect me? You're my little sister, Lala. I'm the one who should protect you."

Lala hugged Riku tighter, "Then… I will protect you as your servant."

"My wish… Could she accept my wish? ...But even if she can't, I won't let that woman do that. Because I'm the one…"

* * *

"Right, Riku. Just run. Just run from your destiny. Do you think you could be forgiven?" The woman smiled amusingly, "Nonsense. Even if you have Runost back, I will take it from you soon enough. Because I'm the one…"

* * *

"Who will release her from her seal…"

**

* * *

TBC**


	8. Chapter 8: Konrad and Me

'What My Destiny Brings'

_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Konrad and Me**_

Yuuri asked everyone to gather inside his office the day after to talk about something. Murata who Yuuri also included just shrugged slightly when one of the maiden of Shinou Temple told him that His Majesty wanted all of them to gather in his office. He already knew what Yuuri wanted so he just tagged along, just in case Yuuri didn't hear what he had warned him last night.

Yuuri looked sharply at the men in front of him. He sat comfortably on his chair, "Well, then… There's something that I wanted to talk about with everyone."

Murata looked at Yuuri with tired eyes, "Go on. We hear you…"

"Does any of you know where Wolfram's next destination?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. He's a traveler, after all." Gunter answered his question.

Yuuri slapped his temple. How foolish he was. Besides, everyone had forgotten about the blond boy, "Fine. Then could you let me go on a journey? Paperwork can wait, can't they?" He said as he looked at Gwendal with pleading eyes. That made Gwendal's eyes narrowed sharply at him and Yuuri had to taken back his pleading for him just now, just in case so that he wasn't killed by that madly bear man.

Gunter shocked. He then quickly ran to Yuuri as his tears fell from his eyes elegantly and hugged the monarch, "Oh, Your Majesty~!!! Is my teaching really that boring to you?" He cried at Yuuri as Yuuri soothed his back.

"No, no! Of course not! I just need some times to break." He looked away from Gwendal's glaring eyes. Oh, that glaring eyes would really kill him.

"Your Majesty, you can have a break in here without have to going on a journey." Gwendal said as he folded his hands, "Besides, you can't just let the papers piling up. You're a king. It's your duty."

"I know that, Gwendal. But please let me… I will finish them after I came back from the journey."

"Your Majesty! You can't just leave your castle like that!" Gunter said as he cried louder. Gunter too became his obstacle… that was not his day…

"It's just for a while, Gunter. Please understand!" With his last effort (and courage), Yuuri said as he bowed his head slightly to them. That made all of their eyes widened in shock.

"Your Majesty, raise your head. It's improper." Konrad said softly to him as he grabbed Yuuri's shoulder lightly.

Murata who saw this just scratched his neck, "Damn, Shibuya. You really always make trouble to others." He said as he smiled softly to Yuuri. He walked to him and turned around facing the others, "Not to worry. I will accompany him. This hennachoko." He looked at Yuuri who froze all of sudden. He hit Yuuri's back with his hand.

Yuuri's feet walked forward slightly because of the sudden impact. His eyes widened after hearing that, "Murata, what-"

"Then I'll go with you, Your Majesty." Konrad said.

"Konrad, I don't want to danger you again. Please, just stay here and protect Greta and the others for me."

Konrad shook his head lightly to Yuuri and then said, "Gunter and the others could do that duty. Besides, who will be at your side to protect you?"

Yuuri punched Konrad's chest lightly with his fist, "You won't obey me even if I order you, huh?"

"So you order me, then?" Konrad smiled softly to him.

"No, I do need you on this." He looked at Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak who looked at him in return, "Could I leave Greta and the others to the rest of you?" He asked.

"Of course. Just leave the rest to us." Gunter nodded lightly.

"Well, Your Majesty. Just promise us you will come back here A.S.A.P." Yozak said.

Yuuri looked at him with hard eyes and bent down his head a little. His hair hid his onyx eyes, "I promise." He whispered softly as he walked out from the room.

* * *

Murata spotted Yuuri in the garden looking at the yellow flower that had a name before. Murata sighed softly and walked to Yuuri. He patted Yuuri's shoulder waking him from his thought. Yuuri turned his head a little to looked back at the onyx eyes that maybe could rival with his own, "Hi, Murata." Yuuri greeted him softly.

"You stared at the nameless yellow flower yet again?"

"Don't you dare call it with that name! It has a name. I still remember it. Even… everyone has completely forgotten about it."

Murata ignored Yuuri's outburst and asked, "Why's with the long face? You've successfully made everyone gave you a permission to go out." Yuuri slapped away Murata's hand from his shoulder. That made Murata confused.

"You're mad at me, right?" Yuuri said softly to him.

"For what matter?" Murata's glasses suddenly gleamed.

"I didn't heed your instruction the other night and did the thing you actually don't want to see just now… I was right, wasn't I?"

Murata just silence. He looked at the yellow flowers in front of Yuuri softly. That made Yuuri more uncomfortable, seeing Murata's face whose cold and filled with hardness, "If you're mad, then why you wanted to accompany me on this journey?"

Murata looked at Yuuri with hard eyes, this time narrowed sharply to the young king, "You know, Shibuya. What we are in right now, is not just a simple matter. That's why Wolfram gone… he left this place."

But that glare didn't make Yuuri scared or even trembling seeing his cold eyes. In fact, he asked fearlessly about that, "What matter? He didn't want to tell me about it."

"Why do you want to go on a journey, Shibuya?" However, the Great Sage didn't want to lose against his king babbling about this. It was okay if he became stubborn once in a while, he thought silently about that.

"You didn't answer my question." Finally, Yuuri glared at Murata.

"Well? What is the reason?"

"Don't answer my question with question! You know the reason why he's gone with that girl, right!?" Yuuri grabbed Murata's shoulders and shook him lightly.

Murata who saw Yuuri's expression smiled devilishly to him, "What, Shibuya? Don't tell me you're jealous with my little sister?" Yuuri's face suddenly became red. He shoved away Yuuri's hands, freed himself from his grips, "Yes, I do know. But I can't tell you about it right now." He continued and that made Yuuri pouted.

"You're so selfish."

"I'm not selfish. I promised to him and I don't want to break it."

"Wolfram asked you to keep it secret from me?"

Murata nodded.

"Fine. I search him for myself." Yuuri walked back to the castle but stopped by Murata who suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Shibuya, the reason why I followed you here is to make you cancel this journey." He looked at Yuuri with determined eyes.

Yuuri looked back at him and 'humph'ed stubbornly, "Not a chance." He replied simply.

"You could die if you interrupt with their business." Nope, there was no way his determination would break against this right now.

"Business? Whose? Who do you mean by 'their'?"

"Wolfram and his comrades, of course." Murata's answer made Yuuri's eyes widened.

"You better answer me this….what is the reason that made Wolfram left this place with that ivory girl? Is it a dangerous matter?" He glared at the Great Sage before him.

"No. Yes, it's not for them, but it's dangerous for us…"

"What? You didn't answer it clearly!" Yuuri shouted at him.

"This is not a matter that you could solve, even you're a king. Cancel your journey."

"So who could solve it? Don't tell me YOU could solve it?"

"Shibuya!" Murata gripped Yuuri's shoulder tighter, "Listen here. This country needs you! Who could guarantee your safety!?" He shouted back at Yuuri with serious face reflected on his face. Sometimes, he couldn't understand Yuuri's stubbornness.

"I have Konrad with me. Do you think it's not save enough?"

"Yes. I can guarantee that. Wolfram did not want you to leave this place. Moreover, chase him! Ugh, don't make this matter worse! We're just in their way."

"Heh, I can't agree with that. Sorry, Murata. Just tag along and watch me. I'll find and ask him what the hell is going on with everyone." Yuuri said as he shoved Murata's hand. He looked at Murata who slowly bent down his head. His hair hid his eyes.

Suddenly Murata chuckled and that made Yuuri's onyx eyes widened, "…Stupid, who said I'm mad? But I'm surprised too at myself. Who would have thought that I would agree with you with this? We really are stupid." Fine, he won this round, he finally thought tiredly about that.

"What?" Yuuri asked surprised. He tilted his head back, seeing Murata slowly facing the sky.

"I'm just kidding. Well, half was kidding. I really don't want you to; knowing that this castle can't be protecting with the others' powers alone." He brought his face down to faced Yuuri again but with sad expression displayed on his face this time, "The only reason why I want to tag along is to prevent you to act stupid and I… also want to know what's happening out there."

Yuuri smiled softly to him, "Thanks."

* * *

Evening came. Yuuri walked slowly along the corridor to go back to his room but someone's voice stopped him on his track. He turned around softly and smiled at the person. The person's face beamed happily and smiled back warmly at him. The person's feet slowly ran to him, hugging him tightly after that.

"Father. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Greta asked as she looked at the tired onyx eyes his father had, "Maybe I shouldn't…" She sadly said.

"No, you can sleep with me. There's something I want to talk to you about." Yuuri said as he shook his head lightly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Greta looked at him with confused eyes.

"I will tell you once we're in my room." He received Greta's soft smile and gently gripped her hand and walked hand in hand to his room.

Yuuri lighted the candles of his room as Greta sat quietly waiting him on his bed. Yuuri sighed softly as he walked to the last candle. Greta slowly broke the quietness as her lips slowly moved, "Father, what's the matter? You looked tired. Is today's paperwork really that much?" She asked.

Yuuri stopped for a while and then slowly lighted the last candle, "No, it's nothing. I just think about something."

"Care to tell me?" Greta smiled thinking something interesting that might lighten his father's tiredness for now.

Yuuri walked and got up to the bed. He asked Greta to lie down who nodded softly to him. He covered her with the soft blanket as he lied down at her side. Greta snuggled to him as his onyx eyes looked at her daughter softly. He ran his hand through her curly brown hair, "I just think about someone…" He said softly as a small smile plastered on his lips.

"Someone?" Greta raised her head and looked up at him.

"About someone… I love…" He answered softly, "Maybe you still forgotten about this, but you already met him before."

"Love? Him? So he's a boy?"

Yuuri nodded softly.

"I've met him before?"

"Yes. He accidentally came here from my chamber while chasing the kidnapper who stole his belonging."

Greta's eyes widened as her mouth gaped a little, "What? Don't tell me…"

He touched Greta's nose softly with his finger, "Your face funny. You looked like a fish." Yuuri chuckled lightly.

"No I'm not!" Greta pouted and that turned Yuuri laughed louder even more, "Father! So, he's Uncle Wolfram?" Greta continued the topic to stop Yuuri from laughing crazier.

"Well, what do you think?" Yuuri smiled softly to her.

"So… how about Sis Lucia? Won't you marry her someday?" That question made Yuuri's onyx eyes widened in surprise, "I thought the two of you love each other." Yuuri looked at her as tears suddenly welled up inside her wide brown eyes.

"Greta. I… Lucia and I don't love each other." He said softly as he hugged the smaller body to him.

"Why? Sis Lucia is a nice and kind person. She's also beautiful. You're not going to bump her out, aren't you?" Greta sobbed on Yuuri's chest.

"No, of course not. Greta."

"Then why?"

"Before she came to this castle, my heart was already stolen by another person. She was too late. I only consider her as my friend. No more than that."

Greta sobbed harder on his shirt. Slowly he brought his head to soothed Greta's back softly, "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you're sad like this. But the other topic I wanted to talk next to you about maybe could make you can't stop from crying. So, please forgive me, Greta…" He said as he wiped away Greta's tears with his hands.

"I'll leave this castle… tomorrow…"

That was the last time he spoke to her before he go on his journey.

* * *

"They'll leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then, what will you do, My Lord? There's no use staying here if they're not here…"

"That's why we'll follow them from behind…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. And I doubt they'll find out. We are after all, the masters of darkness…"

* * *

"So, you'll really leave this morning?" Yuuri asked Lucia for taking a stroll at the dawn before he left that morning. They sat comfortably side to side on the garden bench feeling a gentle breeze played with their hairs. Lucia played her fingers with the red flower she just received from Yuuri while Yuuri just looked at the ground with hard eyes.

After a minute, he finally answered, "Yes." He answered softly.

Lucia looked at him with sad eyes. Yuuri still busy stared at the ground so she turned to see the flower again, "Greta… she's still locking herself inside her room. She doesn't want to come out." She pulled one petal and let it blown by the soft breeze that suddenly came from behind them, "You sure you want to leave her like that?"

"I don't want, of course. But I can't do anything right now. She doesn't want to hear me… maybe forever?"

"Greta won't do that to you. I know that, because she has a kind heart. I know she'll understand." She pulled two petals now and let them blown by the breeze. But they accidentally hit Yuuri's check, "I'm sorry." She said as she brushed off the petals from his cheek. The petals flew up and disappeared afterwards.

"No, it's okay." Yuuri said as she turned around and smiled at her.

Lucia blushed and quickly turned around, "Yuuri… I… can I go with you?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "What?"

Lucia laughed slightly as she ran her fingers through her blond hair softly, "Haha… just forget about what I said just know. That was stupid, wasn't it?"

"You could come with me if you want. But how'll your work as Greta's tutor?" Yuuri said as Lucia's emerald eyes widened in surprised. She turned around a little seeing Yuuri's eyes met with hers.

"Ah… so the answer's no." She said softly.

Yuuri laughed lightly seeing Lucia's sad eyes, "Who said you can't go?"

"Can I?"

Yuuri nodded, "It's boring anyway, in this castle." He said as he grabbed Lucia's hand with his own, "But you sure about this? I don't want to danger you, you know."

Lucia gripped Yuuri's hand in return, "No. You don't have to worry about that. I can protect myself. Besides, we're friends, right? I heard from Greta the other days that… friends help each other… what does that mean?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at that soft emerald eyes, "It's mean that… they have to help each other on a time of crisis, happy and sad… you really didn't know the meaning of that?"

"…Yes…" Lucia nodded her head to him a little.

"Your memories still ruin up, huh? Since I found you unconscious in front of the gate of the castle, on that raining day, right?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I am starting to see the pictures with every day passed by. I… maybe I should thank you for taking me in. And I'm sorry for ruining your birthday back then."

"Lucia."

"Ye-yes?" She pulled Lucia hand as he got up, "Come on. Don't want to just sit here and talk this morning." Lucia nodded to him and they walked again around the garden, hand by hand. Yuuri didn't know why, but since his fighting with Lucia at the garden the other day, Lucia's hand always felt cold when he touched it. But whatever he did after this, he knew that he would find him soon enough.

* * *

14 hours ago… 02:00 pm. Erebusilea's underground tunnel X-01, floor 25…

Wolfram's expression changed since he arrived inside the tunnel. It had been 1 hour he walked around but he couldn't find anything. The tunnel was dark and it was a good thing he could find many candles on the way. He lighted them with his flame but what really pissed him off was the tunnel had many roads that always made him met with a dead end. For the 20th times he met another dead end again ever since he started walking around who first thought there would be monsters or something like the weird creatures inside the video game Yuuri brought from Earth. What was it called… that black flat iron thing…oh, right; it was called p…sp if he didn't get it wrong (he didn't remember what that short term stands for ==a ). His feet suddenly stopped from bringing him any further. He leaned his back against the wall near him and slid down to the stone floor. He sighed, _"Well, we've finally lost."_ Ragna said as he appeared beside Wolfram. He mimicked Wolfram's position, _"What do you think? This place is amazing, right?"_ He said cheerfully as his indigo eyes met with glaring emerald eyes beside him, _"What's with that look?"_

"Ragna, don't play jokes with me right now."

"_Relax. I just wanted to lighten up the situation."_ Ragna said as he patted Wolfram's shoulder. He whistled and that made Wolfram angrier.

"You didn't lighten up the situation at all." Wolfram looked at the candle in front of him.

Ragna smiled wider, _"That was the 35__th__ candles you lighted since you entered this place."_

Wolfram just sighed hearing Ragna's lame jokes, "What is this place? It's so dark and I can't find anything." He asked tiredly.

"_This is not just an ordinary tunnel, you see. This place is actually a-"_

"Don't tell me it's a maze?" Wolfram asked as his glaring eyes sharpened.

"_Well, I'm glad you're smart."_ Ragna smiled to Wolfram slightly as he hid his fright at the deepest depth of his heart.

"Hey, my stamina and yours are different, right?" Wolfram asked as a devilishly smile plastered on his lips.

"_Oh, no…"_ Ragna's eyes widened, "_I never knew you know about that."_

"You said yourself: I'm smart. Besides, it was weird that you still full of energy when you used my body the other day when you fought Ren. Switch with me right now!" Wolfram grabbed Ragna's shoulders and shook him harshly back and forth.

"_Okay, okay! Geez!"_

-

"_C'mon. Move!"_ Wolfram said in his translucent form as he pushed Ragna's back to make him move forward.

"Stop pushing me! This is just for a small amount of time, you here me, Wolfram? Besides, I'm not the one who is testing by this place. I just help you to move this body forward." It was Ragna's turn to be angry. He glared at Wolfram who glared back at him.

They had a staring contest for a while before Wolfram replied, _"That's fine by me. Until then I stay in this form so that my stamina comes back, right?"_

Ragna nodded his head softly, "Let's go, then. We still have a long-"

Wolfram eyes suddenly widened as he pulled Ragna to his right. Long claw suddenly appeared from the darkness and attacked them from their front. It penetrated through Wolfram's translucent form and disappeared from the darkness, _"What... what the hell was that?"_ Wolfram turned around after heard a sound of thud from his right. He looked to Ragna who sat on the ground running his fingers through his indigo hair. Wolfram offered his hand to him, _"You all right?"_ Wolfram asked whose hand Ragna suddenly gripped. He pulled Ragna up and slowly faced the darkness in front of them, "_Is something in there?"_

"Must be. Wolfram, you have to change back. It is unfortunate that you just rest for a little small amount of time." Ragna smirked and that made Wolfram's deadly glare came out.

"_Shut up."_ Wolfram gripped Ragna's hand tighter as his translucent form slowly disappeared. Opening his emerald eyes, he could saw Ragna stood beside him who looked at the darkness with cold eyes.

"_On your guard."_ Ragna said softly. Wolfram grabbed the black sword that Riku gave him and unsheathed it. Its tip shined lightly as it reflected Wolfram's shadow, _"Here it comes."_

A black monster slowly came out from the darkness. It had long fangs on each beside its mouth with saliva slowly fell down from them to the floor. It also had long claws on its hands and red eyes glared to them harshly. Slowly its feet move forward until it sped up and ran to them fast.

Wolfram who saw this eyes widened and ran to the monster as his hand swung the black sword to the monster. The monster's claws were faster than his sword however as Wolfram's eyes widened even more. He was not fast enough to dodge the attack and that made him received a hole near his heart as the monster's claw penetrated his body near it before he successfully separated the monster's head with its body. The monster growled loudly because of the sudden pain. Wolfram jumped backward as the body and head of the monster fell to the ground. Blood came out from the monster's neck and head as its red eyes slowly closed. Wolfram however was no in other condition as the monster's. He coughed harshly spitting out warm red blood from his mouth and it fell to the ground and his green attire. He gritted his teeth as his left shaky hand touched his wound lightly. His mouth murmured softly as the wound suddenly closed up and blood stopped came out from his body. He brushed his bloody hand on the wall and made a blood trails on it. His tongue came out from his mouth and licked the rest of his blood on his hand into his mouth as his emerald eyes looked at the monster's body who suddenly changed into a man. That made his eyes widened, "A human?"

"_He's one of Erebusilea's Guardians. He was actually a human at first but he already died and the science department of Erebusilea changed him into a monster so that his body could live on even if there's no soul in it."_

"I think it's horrible…"

"_No, of course, they became useful-." _He received a slapped on a cheek from Wolfram in return. His indigo eyes suddenly widened as his right hand cupped his cheek. He turned around and looked at Wolfram's hard eyes.

"How dare you all? Playing with their corpses like that!!" He shouted to Ragna who looked back at him with hard indigo eyes.

"_Wait a minute! We didn't play with their body like that!! They accepted these, you know. Because they want to be useful for Riku, even after they dead!!"_

Wolfram eyes slightly widened, "Useful… for Riku?" He looked at Ragna who suddenly became pale, "What do you mean?"

"_Riku… he-!! Wolfram, look out!!" _Ragna shouted as he looked at Wolfram who suddenly hit by something and crashed the wall near him. Wolfram fell and that mad Ragna's eyes widened and ran to him. He looked at Wolfram who suddenly held his head high as blood came out from his mouth and from his head.

"Damn, that's dangerous…" Wolfram said as he wiped his blood with his sleeve. His emerald suddenly turned into the cold one as big claws suddenly appeared and attacked him from his right. Wolfram quickly got up and ran forward dodging the attack. As the monster finally revealed itself from the darkness, Wolfram jumped to the wall and then to the monster from the above. He kicked the monster head with his foot as his black sword slashed the monster's body into half. Wolfram landed in front of the monster as its blood spurted out to him making Wolfram's face smeared with it. He looked at his black sword that stained with blood. The blood dripped from the tip of the sword, reddening the stone floor.

"_I… I never knew you could do that…"_ Ragna said as his widened indigo eyes stared Wolfram from behind.

"No, I can't…." Wolfram said as he turned around to Ragna and that made Ragna's eyes widened even more.

"_Your eyes… I see you used Runost's power…"_ Ragna's hard eyes stared at Wolfram's bloodied form.

Fire suddenly came out from below Wolfram and burned his body. The blood slowly disappeared from his uniform, face and his sword, _"Are your head all right? Do you feel any dizzy?"_ He asked as eyes stared at Wolfram's wound on the forehead.

Wolfram shook his head and touched his bleeding forehead. Green light came out from his hand and the wound slowly disappearing, "I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I'm okay. The impact was not that hard. Good thing I had learned to use my healing magic. It's nothing bad if in this state." He said and that made Ragna sighed in relieve, "His speed was horrifying. My speed wouldn't match against him if I didn't use Runost."

"_What? Hey, Wolfram, but he's the weakest guardian in here, you know. If you're worn out just because of this small obstacle… I don't know… maybe you won't survive before you facing 'him'…"_ Ragna said with hesitation.

Wolfram's eyes widened because of that, "I'm not tired!"

"_Yes, yes, I know. Just don't push yourself too hard…"_ Ragna said as his narrowed indigo eyes stared at the monster's body that slowly disappeared, leaving its blood on the floor. He had felt Wolfram's stamina decreasing after he defeated that second monster. Wolfram could survive this or not… he shook his head harshly from side to side. He shouldn't think about something like that right now. Runost of more specifically 'that woman' chose him because Wolfram had many unrecognized powers inside him that they should wake, in order to freeing this world from the darkness' hands. He sighed heavily before followed Wolfram quietly from behind continuing their mission.

-

2 hours passed since Wolfram entered the huge maze. They had encountered many weird creatures that Wolfram never seen before in his whole life along the way. The monsters stronger and faster within every step they had taken and that made them more struggling and found difficulty defeating them. After running away from a bunch of winged monsters that suddenly appeared behind them when they were arguing who would control Wolfram's body (because Wolfram's stamina had decreasing dramatically just walking around seeking for entrance to the next floor and Ragna didn't want to help him at all. That was why they arguing forgetting where they were that time…) they reached a wooden door with unhandled on it as it opened when Wolfram touched it. They entered it of course, and they arrived at a very long stone bridge. The candles of that maze that usually Wolfram had to light them with his fire were different with the candles near that bridge. They lighted themselves and the bridge as a huge amount of monsters suddenly appeared surrounded Wolfram and Ragna from going any further, let alone going back to the entrance.

Wolfram gripped the black sword as his feet walked backward and his back crashed Ragna's who did the same thing, "Maybe I should use Runost's power now…" He whispered and that made Ragna's ears twitched hearing that.

"_No. Save it for later…"_ Ragna responded while his indigo eyes glared coldly at the monsters that slowly walked to them. As if with just his cold deadly glare he could make them stop and walk backward.

"What!? Then switch with me!" Wolfram shouted as he ran to the monsters and swung his black sword, but blocked by the monster's body that actually made of steel. Wolfram was pissed off because had to arguing with Ragna's stubbornness and these monsters came, making him pissed off more. With that, he jumped backward dodging one of the monster's claws that attacked him.

Wolfram landed behind Ragna and that made the rest of the monsters behind him got an opportunity for run to him. They attacked Wolfram with unison, _"Wolfram! Behind!!"_ Ragna shouted whose eyes widened seeing a huge ball of fire suddenly came out from one of the monsters attacking Wolfram faster.

Wolfram who saw this quickly jumped as his eyes changed its color and the fire hit other monsters instead, "To All the Spirits who affiliated with Flame...obey this distinguished Mazoku!!" Many fire lions came out from Wolfram and ran to the monsters below him. They burned their bodies to ashes but they also burned the bridge and that made Ragna angrier.

"_Idiot!! Don't burn the bridge like that!! Do you want to destroy it!?"_ Ragna shouted to Wolfram's ears after appeared beside Wolfram.

"Shut up!! I'll do this with my own way!! Besides, I only used Runost's power for increasing my accuracy and speed!" He shouted back as his body landed on the burning bridge.

Many flying monsters suddenly appeared above their head, attacking them with huge tornadoes by flapping their thin wings. The tornadoes crumbled the place and many small cracks appeared on the bridge but unnoticed by the two figures who still busy arguing each other. As the result they flung backward by the tornadoes and fell near the end of the bridge, nearly fell. Their eyes widened aware of their foolishness as they looked horribly at the endless hole where they would land if they fall from the bridge. It was dark and they couldn't saw its bottom, not even a single light. Wolfram quickly stood up and ran to side avoided the next tornadoes the flying monsters unleashed. He raised his left hand as his mouth chanted. Not long later, his fire appeared and attacked the monsters, but the monsters were so smart that they could avoid his attack smoothly and his fire hit the wall behind them, pierced it and its pieces fell to the dark hole below them. Wolfram gritted his teeth, angry because those stubborn monsters attacked him endlessly with no opening for him to attack back. He could only run avoiding the attacks while thinking how to go to the monster. When he about to reach the entrance to freedom, huge monsters suddenly appeared in front of the door and prevented him from going any further. He stopped but the tornadoes didn't stop from attacking him. Wolfram jumped and somersaulted back and landed behind them. He quickly unleashed his fire lions and burned them into crisps. His emerald eyes widened looking at a huge piece of the stone fell to the bridge from the ceiling. It destroyed the bridge and split up him and the entrance. Many other small cracks appeared on the bridge followed by the big ones and spread out to where he was standing. Wolfram that saw this walked backward, _"Wolfram! Just don't stand there! You have to get out from this bridge-"_

"Less talking, more walking!! Let's go!!" Wolfram said as he ran to the others entrance behind him. An earthquake crumbled the place made him found difficulty to hold his balance. But bad luck for them, many huge golems appeared in front of them and attacked Wolfram with their fists, "Damn! There is no end to this!" Wolfram jumped backward dodging the attacks and the iron fists hit the bridge instead, making more cracks appeared and finally whole of the bridge destroyed and fell to the black hole. The golems fell followed the bridge and Ragna who saw where Wolfram was now eyes widened horribly, _"Wolfram… I know you've successfully avoiding their attacks, but where will we land?" _He asked as he responded by a gaped Wolfram whose crimson eyes looked at their below horribly, _"Don't tell me…"_

"We're falling, stupiiidddddddddddd…..!!!" Unfortunate for them, they have to say goodbye to the entrance of freedom that quickly and met with their hell instead, swallowed by it as their voices slowly lower and lower with every depth they had taken.

* * *

"_**Little big brother, could you play with me just this once?" A crying blond little boy stood in front of his brother who busying himself with his work. His fragile body trembled while he hugged his brown teddy bear to his chest, never wanted to let go.**_

"_**I'm sorry… but I'm busy. Why don't you play with Gwendal, instead?" His brother with short brown hair and brown eyes sighed lightly answering him as his brown eyes looking at him who still wore a white pajama tiredly. **_

_**The wet emerald eyes of the blond boy widened slightly before he shouted, "But Big Brother doesn't want to come out from his office!"**_

"_**Then how about mother? I'm sure she doesn't busy right now. She has done her meeting with uncle Stoffel an hour ago. Search her in the throne room or inside her chamber, will you?" The brown boy suggested. He put the tip of his feather he used to write into a bottle of ink near the paper that busied him. His sharp brown eyes rolled up and down scanning the paper, searching for some mistakes that maybe he had done. **_

"_**Mother… she's going to another country again…"**_

_**The brown boy sighed heavily hearing that. When he about to write down something again, his hand stopped as his ears received a crying tone of his little brother.**_

"_**I hate you all!!" That one sentence enough for making his brown eyes widened. Quickly he raised his head and greeted by a brown teddy bear that lying in front of his door. Maybe his little brother accidentally lost his grip on it. He stood up, making the wooden chair he sat on just now moved backward. He walked to the little innocent figure and grabbed it with his right hand. He could felt it, his brother's sadness on that doll. It was wet and he certain that it wasn't because of the rain that rained down whole of Shin Makoku that time, but because of tears, tears of sadness and loneliness. He quickly ran leaving his office searching for his little brother, wanted to apologize to him for making that tears came out…**_

"_**Wolfram!" The brown boy quickly ran to the small figure that stood silently in the rain. He quickly released his jacket from his body and covered the small angel with it as his eyes stared at the blank emerald eyes horribly, "Wolfram… are you all right? Don't play in the rain like this! You'll catch a cold!" **_

"_**Play? I am in no play right now. Just… chat…" Wolfram answered softly and chuckled lightly after that while his tears still rain down from his blank emerald eyes, falling to his bare feet. Wolfram's answered however made the brown head boy more confused. Chat? With who? He couldn't saw anyone in there with him.**_

"_**Stop talking nonsense. Let's go back, Wolfram… Before you catch a cold…" He pulled Wolfram's arm but stopped hearing Wolfram slowly spoke.**_

"_**The wind… the rain… the air… called for destruction within me…" Wolfram whispered before fell to the brown boy who quickly hugged him from falling. He looked at the unconscious figure confusingly before carried his little brother to his room.**_

_**Slowly emerald eyes woke up from their dream. Wolfram scanned his surrounding. He was inside his room, with many colorful dolls that Gwendal had made for him for forgetting his loneliness if they were busy. But those were not enough. He tried to sit up and a wet cloth suddenly fell down from his forehead to his lap. He blinked his tired eyes and he could felt that his body felt hot and heavy. Slowly he lost his consciousness again. Before his head hit the soft pillow, someone grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly. His head crushed the soft chest of that person.**_

"_**I'm glad you're awake…" The brown boy who hugged him slowly said with relief.**_

"_**Little big brother… why…" Wolfram whispered as his half emerald eyed stared at the darkness in front of him.**_

"_**You've a fever."**_

"_**I… I see…" He responded before he closed his eyes completely. The brown boy who felt this slowly laid that small body and covered it with warm blanket. He took the wet cloth and put again on Wolfram's forehead while his other hand patted the dry teddy bear's head that Wolfram hugged tightly softly. **_

"_**Mother! You have to dry up first!" **_

_**Knocks suddenly appeared breaking the quietness of the room. The wooden door opened slightly revealing a gorgeous woman with long curly blond hair and a pair of sad emerald eyes while a black gown covered her wet beautiful body. Water dripped from her body and fell to the glass floor. A long grey hair man with dark blue eyes followed her entered the room with white towel on hands. The brown boy noticed this and tilted his head a little looking at the two. His brown eyes widened slightly, "Mother, what is happening? You're all wet." He looked at his big brother who shrugged and shook his head lightly.**_

"_**How is he? I quickly came back from von Christ's castle after hearing my Wolfie's condition!" The blond woman said worriedly as she quickly walked to her angel and caressed his hot cheek, "Oh, he has a fever… How did this happen?" He asked while his eldest son covered her body with the towel from behind. **_

"_**I'm sorry mother, for letting Wolfram went out into the rain…" The brown boy said softly.**_

_**His mother shook her head slightly before spoke, "No, it's not your fault. I know why he did that and that's because of me…" She hugged Wolfram small body, resting her head above Wolfram's chest, "Forgive me, my beautiful Wolfram…" She said softly as small tears came out from her emerald eyes.**_

* * *

"_Wolf… Wolfram… Wolfram, wake up!"_ Wolfram suddenly opened his emerald eyes hearing that same voice as him. Looking straightly, He could see Ragna stared back at him with worried face.

Slowly he sat up and said tiredly, "Ugh… what the hell was that just now?" He massaged his in pain temple with his right hand. Instead, his whole body felt hurt.

"_Good, you're awake. Don't scare me like that. You've been unconscious for 3 hours!"_ Ragna said as he sighed heavily in relief.

"3 hours? Must be because the huge impact that we've taken, falling from that bridge." He looked up and he couldn't saw anything except darkness. His emerald eyes rolled from right to left slowly scanning his surrounding. He was in a ruin, the ruin part of the maze. He could saw a huge maze not far from them.

"_Can you move?"_ Ragna asked as he stood up and stared down to him.

Wolfram slowly stood up but quickly lost his balance and nearly fell if Ragna didn't grabbed his hand. With Ragna's help, he stood up. His feet trembled and that made him confused.

"_You still tired… Why don't we rest for a while?"_ Ragna who noticed this asked.

"Good idea." Wolfram responded slightly before sat on the dirty stone floor. He sighed lightly looking at the maze in front of him blankly.

"_You dreamed someone's past again, didn't you?"_ Ragna's sudden question made him came back from his thought.

"Ah…" Wolfram answered slightly as he smiled sadly at him.

"_About what?"_

"Nothing. Just Konrad… and my past when we still a little…"

"_Nothing? Really… and why with that face…?"_

"Face? How about it? Nothing's wrong, right?" Wolfram laughed slightly but for Ragna it was more like a crying tone. His indigo eyes narrowed a little.

"_You didn't notice? Righhhttt… then how about these tears of yours?"_ Ragna said tiredly as he reached Wolfram's cheeks and brushed the warm tears from it.

Wolfram's eyes widened after blinking his wet emerald eyes, "How…" He said as his eyes slowly changed into the hard ones.

"_It is sad…"_

Wolfram nodded slightly, "I had forgotten about it. Remembering it again made these tears came out…"

Ragna hugged him and soothed Wolfram's back with his right hand, left patted Wolfram's head that rested on his shoulder softly. He closed his indigo eyes and whispered on Wolfram's ear with a soft voice as possible, _"Wolfram, just… cry… everything will be back to normal… I promise you that…"_

**

* * *

TBC**


	9. Chapter 9: Death Begins

'What My Destiny Brings'

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had abandoned this fanfic because of my almost piling up school's works! Hope u all can forgive me! *cry* **

**I even surprised at myself that I could actually finish this chapter. LOL**

**Do not know why, but I kinda feel this is the shortest chapter from all of the chapters of this fic! **

**But that's absolutely not true, right? Man, what a mess… *chuckle***

**Don't worry, I've checked my brain, it's perfectly fine. I will not suspend this fic. **

**Well, this is the next chapter. Sorry again, everyone!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Death Begins**_

Wolfram and Ragna continued their exploration at the ruins. With silence lingered around them, they walked through a maze with many blood trails on it. On a wall, the floor or even on its ceiling, dripped slowly and fell to the pond of blood beneath it. As the place pitch black and no candles in it, compelling Wolfram to summon his flame to light their road. Wolfram's feet often crushed the monsters' corpses that lying on the red floor unmoved. Strange enough, that situation made Wolfram's feeling uncomfortable and he could feel that the temperature of the maze became lower and lower with every step they had taken. His travel clothes didn't relieve him at all. After a few minutes of those uncomfortable feelings and events, (they had actually screamed when they saw a corpse of monster suddenly fell down from above their heads), they finally arrived in front of huge gates with chains on it. Wolfram moved closer reaching the gates, as he could felt a cold wind blew out from a little opening between the gates. His cold hands pushed them, but not like the other gates he had touched, that frozen gates didn't budge at all. His brow went up a little as his mind filled with confusion because of that.

"These didn't budge. Maybe there's another gates beside these in this floor?" He asked as he stared at the gates with perplexed eyes. His hand caressed the black gates and red liquid suddenly came out from his hand. His emerald eyes widened because of that, "Ewww… what's this? The gates have rotten!" Wolfram said disgusted by it and swung his hand back and forth.

_"Hmmm… no idea. There's one road there at the corner. But it's protected by some kind of barrier…" _Ragna caressed his chin as his indigo eyes looked at Wolfram who still busied get rid off of himself from that rotten liquid on his hand, _"Stop it, Wolfram. How disgusting to see that rotten liquid flying here and there…"_ He said with a tone of annoyance as one drop of the liquid flew through his head, more clearly, his lips. Good thing that he was in his translucent form that time. If he wasn't, maybe he had puked to the floor, hard.

Wolfram sighed tiredly as he clutched one of the chains that sealed the gates, his emerald eyes focused on the little opening between the gates in front of him. He couldn't see it clearly, but after blinked several times as the wind touched his eyes, he could see a field covered with white gentle snow. He couldn't hear anything, except the wind. Mountains stretched from right to left with a white forest stood straight in front of them, "I can see something. What's that place?" He asked at Ragna who walked to him after that, "Is that… mountain?"

Ragna asked Wolfram to step back from his place as he stepped to the front of the opening Wolfram had mentioned to him. He peeped at it and saw something that made his eyes widened slightly while seeing it. His lips formed a thin line, _"Well, I guess we've finally arrived… here at our destination."_ He said as he walked back from where he was standing and stopped after arrived at Wolfram's side.

"What do you mean?"

_"This is our destination. This is the lowest floor of Erebusilea's underground tunnel X-01. Actually, with our fall just now, that counted as a cheat. We had to complete all of its 50 floors, but we went straight from floor 45 to 50."_

"We couldn't help it. The bridge collapsed because our fighting with those crazy iron golems just now." Wolfram said as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.

_"We have to enter through these gates if you want to finish all these."_

"But they don't budge. Do not ask me to push them, okay? I'll keep declining it even if you beg by bowing or pay me billions for it."

Ragna stared at him with strange look, feeling Wolfram was so sure with the sentence that came out from his own mouth, _"I have pride too, you know. I won't do those humiliations even if you didn't ask me."_ Ragna shook his head while a tired expression plastered on his face. _"Just pull out the chains. They will open up on their own."_ Ragna instructed as Wolfram nodded slightly to him.

After a slight huff, Wolfram pulled the chains that his hands could grip. The heavy chains released from the gates, and fell straight to Wolfram's face who stared at them with widened eyes as his body buried by them after that. Ragna saw that, and quickly hold his laugh inside his mouth. He turned around facing his back to Wolfram to escape from Wolfram death's glare that transferred to him because his nearly burst out laugh, "You knew that this would happen, didn't you?"

Ragna could hear Wolfram growled from inside that avalanche of chains. After the laugh gone and he could take control of himself again, he finally answered Wolfram's question, _"Don't worry, Wolfram. I didn't laugh at you."_ Ragna said straightly with hands on his hips and that made Wolfram angrier.

"You're so terrible at lying, you jerk!" Wolfram shouted at him with hands supported his weight, glaring madly at the man in front of him.

-

The black gates slowly disappeared from their sight as a white snowfield filled their focus. The wind blew madly, Wolfram slowly stepped into that frozen place and the entrance disappeared behind him soundlessly. His emerald eyes narrowed and his hand blocked his eyes as the wind suddenly blew to him, making his body trembled and covered with snow. His hands brushed off the frozen aqua from his body as his feet marched to the white forest not far from him. As he took one of his feet into the wood, an earthquake suddenly occurred, rocking the place. Wolfram managed to hold on one of the trees' trunks to prevent him from falling as a huge hurricane came to his view. That wild obstacle purged away anything at its sight, creating a huge white tidal wave that flew to the place where Wolfram was standing. Wolfram's lips moved chanting his magic and a wall of inferno emerged in front of him, blocking the wave, obliterated it. It rained down to him, making him wet in an instant. After a moment, the hurricane calmed down, and transformed into a form of a huge lion covered with the flames of hell. Its sharp bloody eyes gazed at his emerald eyes with such coldness that couldn't rival by any frigidness, even the frozen field he was at that time. He already felt the burning aura of that flame as one drop of sweat fell down from his forehead. That made him stepped back. This realization filled his mind with uneasiness. He was a fire wielder and could stand anything that ablaze, but this was far from the reach of his abilities.

Ragna appeared beside Wolfram with narrowed cold indigo eyes. His cheerful face had long gone and replaced by an expression filled with wintriness. He stared back at those hellfire eyes the red creature had. He could saw it, the feeling of hatred. How disastrous, their fate brought them here at a very dreadful time. He just hoped that Goddess Virianna would be kindly enough to make their destiny walked smoothly according to what they wanted, and they would survive from all that would descend upon them after this. If they met their downfall here, all that had been took place all this time would be all for nothing. His indigo eyes rolled to Wolfram, seeing his already sweaty face, "Weird. We're in a cold place but I'm sweaty already." Wolfram said as he dried his sweaty face with his sleeve.

_"Are you ready? Bad luck for both of us today. We came here when that creature in its bad mood time. This will be more difficult from what I was expecting it would be."_

Wolfram nodded his head, responding Ragna's sentence, "True. I could see that in its eyes. Does that thing eat people?"

_"…Yes. he's omnivore. And he's also one of Runost's guardians."_

Wolfram's emerald eyes blinked, surprised by the new information he just had heard, "What? I never knew this kind of power has guardians."

_"Runost was born here."_

"How do you know that?" Wolfram asked as his brow went up a little. Ok, he could felt this. Their lying would start again.

_"How?"_ Ragna's eyes widened a little. Wolfram couldn't see it clearly, but there was a small glimpse of hesitation inside indigo eyes of the silence man in front of him. But he kept silent, buried his suspicion deep inside his heart for now. Ragna's answered after this would convince his thought. After a second, Ragna's lips moved, _"…Riku told me."_

"Oh… I see…" Wolfram said softly. With just those three words, he could acquire strength for making his suspicion grew more positive just as easily. Even though Ragna could read his mind, Ragna couldn't read everything that he wanted to keep that indigo man away from. Riku, Lala, even Ragna, they didn't have a talent for hiding things. They were keeping away something from him and he had a feeling that this something was not a pleasant one. He couldn't believe them to the fullest right now, not until he knew what they were hiding.

_"So anyway, it's not important right now. Your first priority is to defeat that creature. You better never let your guard down. He's strong. I even almost met my doom the first time I fought this flaming creature."_ Ragna said and hesitantly chuckled as his hand patted Wolfram's back.

Wolfram stared at Ragna for a moment and then sighed, "…Fine…" Wolfram said tiredly as his right hand reached his sword, unsheathed it and swung it slowly to the lion, "Let's end this quickly. I don't want to stay in this horrible place any longer." If this were how they wanted to play, he would follow them, for now.

* * *

Later after he ate his breakfast that morning with the others, Yuuri quickly slipped out from the dining room and went straight to Greta's chamber. His mind still rolling with bewilderment, didn't know how to speak with Greta when he meet her face to face later. But what he knew that he had to make this problem straight, he had to end this problem. True be told for what Lucia had told him that dawn, he couldn't leave Greta knowing she was denying him like some kind of an annoyance.

Before he realized, his body abruptly bumped into Greta's door, making a loud but not too loud thud at the wooden door. He walked back by the sudden collision and massaged his temple. He growled quietly feeling the pain his forehead had just received without knowing that the little girl inside the room was startled because of that loud noise. She quickly hid her small body behind her soft yet warm blanket, zipping her mouth shut.

Yuuri's ears twitched hearing a faint sound that came out from the room. He examined the door slowly, making his onyx eyes rolling up and down. After several seconds passed, he placed his left ear flat at the door with hands also placed at the door positioned at each side of his head trying to hear any sound that would produce by the person you-know-who inside the chamber. His eyes widened slightly hearing not too clearly snivel sound that entered his ear. He leisurely removed himself from that wooden solid thing and placed his right hand on it, as if he could felt the little girl's warmth from it, "Greta, it's me, Yuuri. I know you're still awake… Can I speak with you…just for a moment?" He asked softly as his hard eyes stared at his trembling hand. He started praying inside his mind afraid that Greta would throw a tantrum to his face.

A minute had passed but he still not yet received any reply from Greta. He sighed as his hand clenched, "Greta, please… you have to get out from here…" His plead actually heard by Greta's ear, making her brown eyes widened a little, "Greta… I'm… I'm really sorry… Please forgive me, Greta…I know… I know that you want Lucia and me to be together, but… I don't love her. I can't love her…'' Now that made Greta's eyes widened horribly hearing her father's voice. It was trembling, as if his father's tears would burst out right before her chamber's door. She gripped her blanket tighter as her own body trembling. She didn't know what to do, half of her heart wanted to open the door and apologize, but the other part wanted to just leave her dear father like that and cry like there would be no tomorrow if she wouldn't open it… dear? Could she still call him that? The person who had forgiven her cruelness act and accepted her as his daughter wholeheartedly, the person who was been caring and loving her much all this time, the person… she couldn't continue that thought as she burst out crying. She buried her small face to her soft pillow as her hands gripped it. How could she…? She had treated him like that just because he loved someone else that she didn't hoped with her father in the future. We couldn't force one heart to follow as we wanted it to. It would break and no one could repair that break, just like Annisina told her the other day: heart was the most fragile thing. Just once, you touched it without any respect and care, and it would crumble to pieces. However, this next demanding tone of Yuuri made her quickly back from her thought.

"Greta…I'll… I'll force my heart to love her! I'll do anything to make you out from this room! I will, Greta! I will! I promise you that! So please!"

"NO!"

Yuuri's eyes widened horrendously hearing that shout. He had no doubt that it was belonged to Greta.

"Break that promise, father!" Greta shouted again as she slid down from her small bed.

"Gre…Greta…" His own tears finally fell down from his eyes.

"I demand you to break that foolish promise!" Her feet brought her toward the door. She touched the door with her small two hands, followed by her trembling body. She slid down after that, as her hands still attached with the door before her wet half-lidded eyes, "Father... I'm… I'm sorry…" She sobbed louder as her tears dropped from her clutched eyes to her nightgown.

"Greta…you're here…" Yuuri smiled warmly as he stroking the chamber's door. He could feel Greta's warmth from it, "Oh, my dear Greta… you're crying… please forgive this idiotic man for making you shed those tears…"

Before he knew it, Greta burst out from the room and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened even more feeling that warmth he missed so much now. Greta sobbed harder before his shoulder while shook her head slowly, telling him that it was not his fault. Her circled hand around Yuuri's neck became tighter as Yuuri finally embrace her back lovingly. Small smile slowly appeared on Yuuri's lips. Tears fell down from his closed onyx eyes as his hand stroking Greta's back softly, "Greta…"

"Father… father! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hush… it's okay… it's alright, Greta. I didn't mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong-"

Loud growls echoed around them and cut off Yuuri's sentence. Yuuri and Greta froze for a moment with eyes widened hearing that sounds. Greta hesitantly released herself from Yuuri with blush adorned her small face. Her brown eyes rolled to her side, embarrassed to encounter eyes with eyes with his father, "Well…" She scratched her burning cheek lightly with her finger, "My stomach kinda hungry right now. So can we get this over? I want to run to the kitchen and snatch something… that pleasant enough for my empty stomach."

Yuuri's mouth gaped a little while waiting the sentence entered his mind fully. After his mind successfully swallowed it completely, his cheeks became bigger as he snorted quietly. He bent down his body so that his snigger didn't burst out from his mouth. Oh, how crazy he was… just now he was full of tears, now he wanted to laugh because his daughter's stomach interrupted their heartbreaking moment. He couldn't hold much longer thinking about that and with the last effort he had, he let his laugh out from his stomach as he hit the marble floor hard with his clenched hand. His laugh resonated on the corridor and that made Greta looked at him with deadly glare this time, but her red face still there with her, "FATHER!!" She shouted at Yuuri and that made Yuuri rolling hysterical on the floor. Greta growled loudly seeing his father's attitude, "I'm just hungry because I didn't eat my breakfast, so what!? This is nothing to be laugh at!!"

Yuuri stopped his craziness and sat up, he looked at Greta's tomato face with wide grin on his lips while his finger brushed off his tear evenly, "So… where's our dramatic scene just now?"

Greta blinked and then smiled back to her father lovingly, she just wanted her father to keep that happy face on his face forever, didn't want to let it fading again because she loved that face, that warm smile she had learned to love so much, "Just let it go. I don't want it to come back between us."

* * *

"Oi, Shibuya!" Someone's voice called him from the rear. After he accompanied Greta for having breakfast in the garden, he was intending to return to his chamber to set his things for the journey later. He turned his head to see Murata standing with his usual black uniform behind him while wide grin plastered on his lips.

He returned the smirk to the other soukoku then, "Hi, Murata? What's up?" Yuuri turned his body as Murata unhurriedly marched toward him, his black shoes' tapping voices echoed in their ears.

"I wanted to speak something to you. Care to release some minutes for it?" Murata requested serenely. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and that was when the serious face of the Great Sage version came out. Yuuri's brow slowly went up seeing that look.

"Sure. Why not? We still have times before we leave." Yuuri nodded his head and walked to his room trailed by Murata at his side.

-

"Ho-oh, this is the first time I speak with just the two of us in your room, huh?" Murata said excitedly while he entered the room after Yuuri unlocked the door and let him enter. He followed his friend into the chamber and closed the door quietly.

He walked slowly to his friend who had already sat on the edge of his bed comfortably with hands still crossed firmly in front of his chest, "What do you want to talk about?" He asked as his feet stopped before his friend. He let his left hand on his left hip while the other inquired Murata to speak up, "Is it important?" He continued.

Murata huffed slightly and let his breath came out from his mouth, chest went up and down in the process, "Relax, Shibuya. Sit down first, then." He smiled while big grin still played on his lips.

Yuuri on the other hand, became limp simply just seeing that mystifying smile, "Oh, and stop that scary smile too, please? I have to admit, it's really suit you, but it's kinda scary." He chuckled uncertainly while he pulled the wooden chair near the bed and placed it in front of his four-eye friend. He placed his butt on it after that.

"You don't like it, Your Majesty? So what kind of grin do you desire me to wear, then?" Murata asked jokingly.

Yuuri sighed hearing his friend's lame joke. But he followed it in the end, "Would you just get it to the corner of the room for now, Your Eminence? Now, what would you want to talk to me about?" He said resignedly as he fixed his eyes at the other pair of onyx eyes the other man had before him.

"Impatient, are you?" Murata smirked, as his glasses shimmered, "It's not too important, actually. I just want to know the reason why… you bring that woman on this journey." His face displayed no expression and that made Yuuri swallowed his saliva hard and found nervousness to answer that. Wait… why should he be nervous?

"Might be good for her devastate memories. She may be able to discover something if she's in outdoor. And since we'll travel across the world *if we could*, it would be faster to recover her memories like that than staying here, indoor, with the same scenery everyday, 360 degrees. We might also find her siblings out there." He answered. He could see that Murata's onyx eyes became hard. He blinked, "Why? Is that bothering you that much?"

"What if I answer your question with 'yes'?" Murata asked tranquilly as he slowly stood up, he walked toward the room's windows.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri's onyx eyes followed the trail of his friend. Murata's feet stopped as his hand finally could get hold of the warm windows. The ray of sun made him narrowed his onyxes, as it focused at the bright shiny hallo not far from behind the mountaintop. Yuuri became more confuse because of that stillness, "Mura-"

"Sorry, Shibuya, but I can't be consistent with you bring that blond woman with us." Murata quickly cut off his sentence.

"And why is that? It's good for her condition right now." Yuuri asked back. He stared at Murata who slowly turned around, facing him.

"I've sensed this from the very beginning, but every time I see her, there's some kind of uncomfortable feeling coming out from her. I always feel dizzy because of that unpleasant atmosphere every time she is nears me. Do you always feel comparable to that as well?" Murata stared at him with his hard expression still played on his onyx eyes.

Yuuri nodded after several seconds passed, "Yes. And her hands felt so cold when I touched it this dawn, when we were having a stroll at the garden. But…" Yuuri stopped seeing Murata's eyes narrowed more.

"But?" _"Yeah, her soul's color was white, just like the others. But this feeling keeps bugging me… Why someone who has an aura like that could possess a soul's color as pure as that? It even didn't contain any griminess, not a single bit. That was extraordinary …,"_ He thought.

"But why can't she come with us? It is just that. Maybe she becomes uncomfortable being around us and longing for her family. We could help her by bring her with us on this journey."

"'It's just that' you say?" Murata whispered as he threw his gaze from Yuuri to his side.

"What? Sorry, could you replicate that?" Yuuri slowly stood up from his seat.

"She's dangerous. And I have a bad feeling something unnecessary will happen if she's tag along with us." Murata responded straightly.

"What do you mean by 'unnecessary'?"

"Dangerous, something unpleasant will arise. Heck, even Shinou and Ulrike also sensed that."

"Well, I can consent that since Ulrike too had came to that conclusion, but dangerous? She has amnesia, Murata. She's even couldn't remember anything except her name."

"Amnesia or not, she's still dangerous. Possibly, she's just pretending to be kind and full of smiles right from the start."

"You're just said something unfeasible to believe in."

"There's nothing impossible on this planet, right, Shibuya? Anything could take place, just like all of your RPGs back on Earth."

"Could you just equal this problem with something other than my game?" Yuuri growled but that only made Murata smirked faintly.

Silence dominating the atmosphere between them before soft knocks from the door echoed in his room. Yuuri turned around his body and said, "Yes? Come in, please." He said coolly.

Konrad entered the warm room. As his eyes stared at Yuuri and then rolled slowly to look at Murata who looked troubled with black eyes hid behind his black locks behind Yuuri, small smile forming on his lips, "Your Majesty, Your Eminence, it's time." He said tenderly.

Yuuri nodded happily to him, "Ok, wait just for a couple of minutes, Konrad. And it's Yuuri." He glared at Konrad but Konrad just smiled warmly at him, bowing his head softly to the young monarch before disappeared from the room.

Murata walked passed Yuuri and went toward the door. He turned around a little and said, "Fine, you can take that woman with us. But we'll keep an eye on her. Ulrike's conjecture is still not yet to be confirmed, after all."

Yuuri sighed tiredly and whispered, "Okay, then…" He tried to hide his pain that suddenly welled up on his left shoulder, but it was obvious that the Great Sage could see that.

Murata raised one brow staring at Yuuri who suddenly felt uneasiness, "Shibuya? What's wrong?" He asked as he walked slowly to the other soukoku. He could see Yuuri tensed seeing him nearer and nearer to him. Yuuri's feet slowly walked back, afraid that his friend would touch him on that current condition.

Fortunate to Murata, he finally reached him. He slowly brought his right hand to Yuuri's left shoulder whose Yuuri quickly touched firmly with his right hand. Yuuri's eyes widened terribly. Murata became more worried because of that, "Shibu-"

Right in front of him, fangs suddenly came out from inside Yuuri's mouth. His onyx eyes widened shockingly seeing that surprising happening. He jerked back his feet roughly as his butt landed on the cold marble floor hard. He quickly brought his head up and blinked his eyes at his friend's mysterious condition. After several blinks passed, he couldn't see that horrendous fangs to any further extent. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he fixed his onyx eyes at Yuuri who blinked his own onyx eyes at him confusingly seeing his sudden reaction. Was he just imagining things? Or wasn't…

"Murata?" Yuuri asked with a tone of worried, "What's wrong with you? Your face kinda pale. You scared the life of me when your eyes suddenly enlarging." He chuckled hesitantly. He walked to his friend and offered his right hand to him.

Murata quickly shook his head and said, "No, Shibuya, was you… those fangs…"

"What?" Yuuri blinked his eyes at him. He didn't hear that sentence clearly.

Murata took Yuuri's hand and stood up. He stared at Yuuri uncomfortably. That scene just now still haunted him like ghost, "Shibuya, you don't remember what was happening to you before I collapsed to the floor?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened to me. The only thing that made me surprised was that your eyes suddenly changed and you collapsed to the floor as if you were seeing ghost or something… Don't jokes around like that again, especially in this room. It was not funny." Yuuri asked without a pause.

"Oh…" Murata said with a relief. He must be imagining things. Yes, he must. There was no way something like that happening to Yuuri. There was no way. Except… His eyes widened thinking about that woman again. He shook his head harshly from side to side to erase that thought from his mind. Must be because he thinking about that woman too much. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to his friend. What would Wolfram say if he knew that Yuuri's condition was like that? He was sure that blond man would separate his head from his body.

"Murata?" Yuuri called and made him swiftly back from his thought.

"Sorry, Shibuya. I have something to discuss with Lord Weller. Hurry packs your things." He went out from the room and closed the door shut.

As he couldn't hear Murata's footsteps echoed outside his room anymore, Yuuri collapsed to the floor as his right hand gripped his left shoulder firmly. His face paled and filled with soreness. His body shook painfully as he brought his head up and scanned the room thoroughly, as if he was trying to find something on that warm soundless room. Sweat finally gathered on his head. Yuuri annoyed by that as he quickly brushed off them with his black sleeve. He stubbornly stood up, went to the edge of his bed, and sat on it. He threw himself back making his back collapsed at the soft bed. He sighed tiredly but the throbbing didn't leave him behind just like that. It became worse and made Yuuri's black eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He shouted painfully as his nails on his left hand slowly grew longer. That tore apart the bed sheet when it gripped the white silk fabric suppressing the hurt. After the pain slowly disappearing and his nails became normal again, he brought his left hand up at in front of his face. His hard eyes gazed at it miserably. What was happening to him? Ever since Wolfram's departure, he often felt this kind of pain that he didn't know how to endure. It pained his shoulder as if the pain stabbed him with thousand knives. But that wasn't annoying him too much. What was worst for him was that blood, a red fresh blood and more, meat started to fascinate his interest. He was glad that he could stop himself from launching to Murata just now, how his blood and his meat pulled his desire of hunger out of him. He began to disgust himself because of this.

"No one… I won't let anyone know about this." He whispered and he hoped no one didn't hear his shout just now.

But sadly, a pair of ears had consumed his scream and made its owner smiled widely, "My king, you will soon be mine…"

* * *

"Well, Gisela? Do you find anything atypical in me?" Yuuri asked to the green hair healer before him who still busying herself with the result after checking Yuuri's condition.

She putted the white soft feather she used to write on the ink above her wooden table and turned around facing Yuuri. She shook her head lightly with an expression of incomprehension on her face. She locked her green eyes with the onyx eyes that eyeing her in return, "No, nothing, Your Majesty. You're perfectly fine."

"I… see…" Yuuri whispered, tone of dissatisfaction coming out from his mouth.

Gisela who heard that asked, "Is something the matter, Your Majesty? You seem disappointed."

Yuuri quickly shook his head and smiled at him, "No, nothing!"

"Why did you want me to check on you? Was something unpleasant happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just here for a check-up." He stood up from his seat and then smiled widely to the woman, "Thank you, though."

"It is my pleasure to be of service, Your Majesty…" She smiled back at him, "Your Majesty."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you come back safe." Gisela said softly and she bowed her head.

"I will." Yuuri said as he walked out from the room.

When Yuuri was about to close the door, someone's voice suddenly erupted not far from him, "Your Majesty!"

Yuuri's eyes widened as his mind told him whose voice it was. His hand quickly released the handle and turned around facing the brown tall man who walked to him with a bit of hurry, "Oh! Hi, Konrad!" He waved his right hand to the man.

"Your Majesty… I'm so glad you're okay…" Konrad said as his mind filled with relieve.

"Wha-why? You're look tired…" Yuuri asked confused by Konrad's worried tone.

"You told me that you'll go to your office after you packed your things. You weren't in your room when I went inside your room to try fetching you out again. I thought something bad happened… to you… but you seem fine." Konrad said as his voice turned lower and lower with every statement came out from his lips. His brown eyes scanned Yuuri from head to toe.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot about that!" He shouted as he hit his forehead with his hand, "Sorry, Konrad. I'll go and get my stuffs out first from my room, then."

He was about to run to his chamber when Konrad grabbed his arm stopping him from going any further, "Your Majesty, what did you do at Gisela's office?"

Yuuri's eyes widened a little. He thought that he had avoided that topic from Konrad, but guess not from his curiosity, "I just went there for a check-up. We will go after this, so I need to check my health. I don't want to fall sick once we're traveling. It's gonna be so annoying…" He smiled to Konrad to assure him that.

Konrad stared at Yuuri's eyes for a moment. He released the soukoku's arm from his grip slowly, "I see…"

"My mother used to bring me and Shori to the medic center the day before we traveled. I guess it is just a habit. It has gotten into my mind…" He laughed slightly.

The brunette just smiled warmly at him after hearing that story. He was hearing about Lady Miko from her own son so he didn't has any doubt about that, "Lady Miko was a very generous woman. I'm glad I chose Shibuya family for raising you."

Yuuri smiled.

"C'mon, Your Majesty. I'll help you bring your things to your office, then." He said and he received a nod and thanks in respond from the young monarch.

* * *

Lump of water flying soundlessly inside the lightless room. As only, a small luminosity of light illuminated from one candle that stood straightly above a small glass cup that rested on the edges of the fountain the water was flying above. Pair of blazing eyes eyed the lump as if the lump flying for her to ease the feeling of hurt that reflected on her face. Her lips, red as apples, formed a small line that may bitter the sorrow that she felt. She slowly brought his head down to gaze at the candle before her. The light of her eyes and that diminutive flame united as one, making his eyes scorching even more. Her lips separated from one another slightly, but attached again as one of the doors of the room opened slowly from the outside. Light came into that dim silent place with shadow of a girl followed, stretching with the radiance on the cold silver floor.

The woman slowly turned her body. She bowed her head to the small girl that stood before her, "Welcome back." She said softly. She raised her head as the girl went to her, "Where's Master Riku?" She asked.

"He's asleep." The girl answered. Her feet stopped in front of the red ponytail hair woman.

The red woman's eyes widened slightly as she brought her hand to covered her gaped mouth, "My, but I've cut the apples. Should I bring them to his room?" The red hair woman said. She walked to the desk in front of the fountain and took the plate of apples from it.

"No need, Cyrille…" The small girl shook her head, "His work's done. There's no need to wake him up right now. He's really tired." Her ivory eyes narrowed as it stared at the cold floor forlornly.

"As you wish, Mistress Lala." Cyrille responded with a smile and putted the plate back to its previous place.

"I want to know the full reports of the situation out there." Lala said to her made her nodded her head.

Cyrille walked to the fountain and began to chant. Trails of water appeared from the fountain and formed a huge mass of map, "Map of Diamnus (1)…" It slowly transformed into small lights and a diagram of certain maps emerged above the fountain. One of the maps expanded, "This is the continent of Small Shimaron. Opening the twelve areas of Small Shimaron…" Certain places on the maps glowed. Numbers came out from it, "Area one, Beast: three, The Infected: one. Area two, Beast: seven, The Infected: zero, Area ten, Beast: five, The Infected: five with the rest are none. Zero area damaged. There's no damaged Infected in the areas. Five minutes should disembark before the quantities of it are increase. There's no infector in the areas."

"Damn, they're increasing." Lala gritted her teeth seeing many red dots indicated the Beast and blue dots indicated The Infected became more excessively with every years passed by, "Once again we can't find the infector. The time of their increasing too is shorter that the last year's report." She continued. She shook her head and rolled her eyes back to Cyrille who still scanned the maps above them,

"-nent of Big Shimaron. Opening the twenty-five areas of Big Shimaron." Cyrilled looked down at Lala. Uneasiness reflected from her paled face. Cyrille just silent seeing that and maintained her red eyes to scan the diagrams for a second time, "Area one, Beast: five, The Infected: two. Area six, Beast: four, The Infected: one, with the rest are none. Zero area damaged. There are two Infected damaged in the area three and nineteen. There's no infector in the areas."

"Cyrille, quickly inform the others to go to the Shimaron's territories. Rescue the victims, eradicate the Beasts, and rummage the infector of those two countries. This is bad. We can't afford any more victims in this current state." Lala shouted at her.

The red woman swung her right hand above her. The diagrams shattered and fell back down to the fountain, "To all of the divisions! Targets located! Shimaron's territories area…"

Lala's eyes suddenly widened as her ears hearing a broad voice of someone from behind, "Is something wrong?" Her mouth opened slightly. She couldn't miss that; it was his, but how? She threw her head back abruptly only to meet something that actually didn't want her to see, "Brother!" She shouted surprised by the tall figure that stood beside the door as the support. His top black jacket was unbuttoned revealing the white shirt behind it. His black locks appeared to be muddled than ever before, almost covering his black weary spheres that gazed back gently at her, "What are you doing here!?" She ran to Riku who slowly collapsed to his knees.

"Sorry, just… I heard the noises from outside of my chamber. The Beasts are roaming again, are they not? Where do you locate them this time…Cyrille?" Riku asked tiredly to the red woman who eyed him blankly.

"At Shimaron's Territories, My Lord." Cyrille retorted. Her glasses glistened as it hid her bloody eyes.

"Then, there's no way I'll just stay at my room doing nothing." Riku smiled tenderly at Lala who eyed him with concerned face. He reached out his hand and soothed her head, telling her to calm down and that he was fine. He stood up and walked to Cyrille. He raised his hand to the woman, "Give me my sword. I'll annihilate them all." He demanded with onyx eyes filled with straightness. It narrowed after Cyrille nodded to him.

"No, brother. You must not. You are still need to rest. Let me take care of this." Lala's voice cracked slightly.

"Lala, I know you want to help those Infected, but you're in no condition to fight." Riku took the sword that presented to him from Cyrille's hands and walked quickly passed Lala, "Guard this place for me." It was Riku's last whispered before he vanished from the room.

"Damn…" Lala hissed annoyingly. Riku was in no condition to fight, either. His mind was still crumbling torturously.

"Mistress, let me pursue him. I will become his shield, if you let me." Cyrille said to Lala whose eyes widened hearing her sentence.

"Cyrille…" She whispered and she received Cyrille's gentle smile in return. It the same smile that had helped her and Riku's hearts found their ease from their melancholy and grief. She brought her eyes to the silver floor and lastly, it closed, "Please…"

After several seconds, she was there all alone… with only small radiance from the almost completely melted candle near the serene fountain accompanied her. The already brownish apples just sat on its place from her afar, did not intent to disturbed her now ache heart.

"_The feeling of seclusion that I had successfully kept away from myself these whole years… started to preoccupy my soul again…"_

"_My Lady, why did you give me this heart? These feelings?"_

* * *

"GAH!"

"_Wolfram!" _Ragna shouted shocked by Wolfram who suddenly blown away because of the lion's attack and crushed the tree near him. Blood started to rush out from his mouth. He collapsed to the frosty ground. Red blood dripped out to the colorless land from his wounded shoulder. One of his eyes closed because of the blood that slowly left down from his forehead and went to his eye. He even couldn't move his left hand anymore, its bone had ruined.

"**Rise, Heritor. I still couldn't see your own true color."**

Wolfram raised his head to see at the huge flaming lion that stood regally in front of him. His red eyes met with his bloody eyes. His eyes gradually narrowed seeing those flames that looked so quiet and yet, so eternal. How could he beat those flames that even, even his flames could not reach? He hissed silently because of that.

"**The true color that reflecting you… always eyeing you from the depth."**

"_What true color? He only speaks nonsense…" _Wolfram thought as his mind began to blur.

"**Where is it now?"**

Slowly he stood up. His right bloody hand gripped his black sword tightly.

"**Where is it now?"**

"_Wolfram, you know I can't assist you on this. But I will give you a hint."_ Ragna whispered at his ears. Wolfram eyes widened slightly hearing that. He rolled his eyes to Ragna who brought his hand to point at his forehead. Small smile appeared on Ragna's lips, _"You know this… browse it here…"_

Before he could respond, a huge conflagration appeared and approached them. Wolfram instantly leap back from his spot and landed on one of the tree's branch. But the lion didn't stop there just yet, he too dashed up to Wolfram who drew his sword at him. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from the tree and appeared in the rear of the lion, "_Justitia omnibus!!" _A huge white illumination appeared and consumed the two.

A huge ray of blazing light suddenly fell out from it and caused an enormous fall. Thick smoke blocked Ragna's sight, preventing his indigo eyes to see what lies on the scene before him. As the smoke diminished, a huge lump of flame lied on the melted snow, smoldering with unconscious blond man within it. Ragna who saw that hurriedly ran to him. He torn the flame with his ice and took Wolfram's body in his arms, _"Wolfram!"_ He shouted intending to wake the blond, _"This is too much…"_ He whispered as his hands trembling.

Before he could transfer himself to use Wolfram's body, the right hand of the blond caught his shoulder, "Stop it."

Ragna's eyes widened as his ears consumed that fatigued tone, _"Wolf-"_

"It's… okay…" Wolfram cut off his sentence. The blond gradually stood up with his sword as his support. The blood that fell down from his forehead to his eyes making it looked like discharged bloody tears.

As Ragna blinked his eyes once, seeing Wolfram's figure that suddenly ingested up by a blue inferno. Wolfram threw his sword back and raised his hand to the lion, "You're still here, right?"

No voice replied him, but Wolfram smiled after several second passed. That made Ragna confused, _"Is he hearing something?"_

"You're the one who spoke to me on that rainy day…" Wolfram nodded after that, "Let's do this…

_Land of the West and East…"_

Two pillars of light suddenly came out from his below, dancing up to the sky…

"_If One Goes to the Star That Rest at the Middle of The Two…"_

A huge prickly sound was heard, howling on that ashen land…

"_The Everlasting Light Will Depart From Its Only Timeless Place…_

_Thus, With Your Name, I Shall Radiate Your Undying Glory Down To Those Sins…_

_Pervade, l'etoile du nord!!"_

Huge white dragon rained down from the shattered sky, ingesting the soundless place. Roaring cry vibrated on their ears afterwards…

* * *

"_Wolfram… you're all right?"_

Chuckling voice responded his query, "Your… sound's trembling… is my face really… that horrible to see…?"

Wolfram rested his head on Ragna's shoulder. They sat on that melting place; calm wind blew around them, _"You'll be all right…"_ Ragna folded his arms on Wolfram's back as the blond's hands just hanged lifelessly on his motionless shoulders. His brownish blond hair covered his already closed emerald eyes. His flowing blood had stopped, dried on his white paled face.

"I… don't know about that… my mind has begun to blur…"

"_No."_ Indigo eyes widened hearing that almost soundless whisper. Ragna tightened his grips as it began to trembling.

"What's happening to… me…?"

"_Wolfram…?"_

"I'm afraid, Ragna…" Tears fell down from his closed emerald eyes, "I don't want to fall to that… lightless hole…" Darkness began to consume his consciousness, "Yuu…ri…" was Wolfram's last word before his mind fell to the darkness.

"_No, you'll be all right! Wolfram!"_ Ragna shout hysterically as he shook Wolfram's body back and forth.

"_WOLFRAM!" _

And that was where their true catastrophes finally began to play with their lives.

**

* * *

**

TBC

**1) I don't know the name of the planet where Shin Makoku is. So I just made it. Took the name from the dictionary my dad has (he left it at home, and I roamed it after that. Even the last name of Riku (Zinkernagel) and Lala (Daguerre) I took from there.) but I modified it a little. Sorry if it's kinda strange.**

**Oh God, when I read the last scene of this chapter while my ears were hearing Diva's song (from anime called Blood +), my tears almost fell. I don't like her, but it's sad when she's dying. TT**


End file.
